A chave para o coração
by finchelouca
Summary: Rachel é editora chefe de uma nova revista que deverá publicar, com exclusividade, fotos e notícias sobre os bastidores de um reality show. Finn é um solteiro que se cansou de esperar a vida lhe dar um amor e resolveu participar de um programa de TV para encontrar uma noiva. As vidas deles se cruzam, por isso, mas esta não é a primeira vez. E o passado deixou suas marcas!
1. Chapter 1

_Como eu já falei anteriormente, Herança de Grego está chegando ao final, então eu vou começar a postar mais uma fic._

_Quero agradecer MUITO à lelendmc do Nyah, porque foi a partir da sugestão dada por ela que a ideia dessa história se desenvolveu. Espero que você, particularmente, goste, viu? Dedico o prólogo a você._

_Boa leitura e muitos e muitos beijos!_

_P.S.: Claro que Glee não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu não precisaria escrever fic._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rachel batia os saltos de seus sapatos Louboutin contra o piso de mármore do grande corredor que dava para o seu escritório de doze metros quadros, em um dos mais elegantes edifícios comerciais de Los Angeles. Ainda não havia se acostumado ao calor da Califórnia, que era demais para uma garota nascida e criada em Nova York, onde as temperaturas eram bem mais baixas, por isso estava ansiando por um ambiente com o ar condicionado no máximo e pelo frappuccino light do Starbucks, que era o seu café da manhã de todos os dias.

"Bom dia, Srta. Berry!" Saldou seu assistente, com um sorriso no rosto e a bebida que ela tanto desejava nas mãos.

"Só se for bom pra você, mon cher... porque eu não queria ter saído da minha cama." Respondeu, antipática, tomando o copo da mão dele. "Espero que pelo menos você tenha boas notícias pra mim."

"Bom, Srta. Berry, eu não sei que tipo de notícias esperaria receber, mas a única novidade que tenho é que a senhorita tem uma reunião com os senhores Ryan, Ian e Brad, às três da tarde, nesse endereço." Entregou a ela o cartão que a secretária de Ryan havia deixado com ele mais cedo, vendo-a olhar o endereço e fazer uma careta.

"Não acredito que vou ter que enfrentar esse dia de sol! Era só o que me faltava!" Resmungou, bebendo, finalmente, um gole de seu café, já sentada à sua mesa de trabalho. "Isso está horrível!" Disse, com semblante de quem está com nojo, quase cuspindo a bebida. "Quando você vai aprender? Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eu pedi do jeitinho que a senhorita me explicou que gosta. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido." Argumentou, sem saber o que fazer, o assistente. "Eu posso ir buscar outro." Completou, solícito.

"Não." Respondeu, seca. "Deixa pra lá. Esse dia já está uma grande porcaria mesmo. Vai... vai." Fez sinal com as mãos, balançando-as, em direção à porta. "Me deixa trabalhar!"

O rapaz saiu, deixando a chefe sozinha, e ela começou a ler seus e-mails, a responder as mensagens realmente importantes, a dar alguns telefonemas necessários. Depois, passou os olhos nos artigos que estavam sobre sua mesa para aprovação, se reuniu com alguns de seus novos subordinados, fazendo questão de demonstrar, como nos primeiros encontros que já haviam tido, o quão rigorosa era, e seguiu para um rápido almoço, com a única amiga que tinha em Los Angeles, antes de, finalmente, seguir para a tal reunião de última hora com seus empregadores.

Chegou ao endereço que o cartão indicava, que era um prédio tão elegante quanto aquele em que ela mesma trabalhava, e seguiu diretamente para o último andar, onde seria a reunião. Já havia retocado a maquiagem no banheiro do restaurante e, como o carro da empresa tinha ar condicionado, considerou-se suficientemente apresentável, por isso foi diretamente para a recepção do escritório que funcionava no local, e informou à menina simpática que a atendeu que estava ali para ver Ryan Murph.

A garota chamou por uma outra, que a acompanhou por um longo corredor, abrindo, ao final dele, uma grande porta de madeira escura e imponente. Lá dentro, os três donos da editora para a qual Rachel trabalhava a aguardavam, juntamente com mais três homens, e a morena sorriu, simpaticamente, cumprimentando a todos e se desculpando pela demora, ainda que não estivesse realmente atrasada.

Seu sorriso, no entanto, morreu, logo que ela olhou melhor para aqueles três homens. De repente, Rachel viu tudo ficar branco à sua frente, seu corpo ficou mole, sua respiração ofegante.

Somente teve tempo de ouvir, como se estivessem longe, algumas vozes masculinas indagando se ela estava bem, antes de, finalmente, levar seu vestido Prada e sua bolsa Louis Vuitton ao chão, junto com ela.

* * *

_Essa fic terá algumas inspirações, aqui e ali, e claro que a primeira delas é Miranda Priestly de O Diabo Veste Prada. Mas só de leve... rsrs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Por favor, não me matem por demorar tanto a postar. Sei que postei o prólogo há quase um mês, mas, na verdade, eu acho que o que aconteceu foi que não era hora ainda de postá-lo. Entre os capítulos, isso não vai se repetir, ok?**

**Reconheço que o capítulo está chatinho, porque não tem interação, é só descrição do passado e tal... mas vou pedir a vocês paciência com isso, porque não teria como escrever a história que quero, sem apresentar a vocês quem são Rachel e Finn nesse Universo Alternativo, que nada tem a ver com Glee.**

**Espero que aguentem ler isso e deixo minha promessa de um próximo capítulo mais dinâmico, que será postado ainda hoje ou amanhã.**

**Bjocas!**

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry não era uma garota comum de vinte e seis anos.

Nascida e criada em Upper East Side, um dos bairros mais ricos, não só de Nova York, mas de todos os Estados Unidos da América, e membro de uma das famílias judias mais conhecidas da cidade, poderia ter se tornado a típica patricinha gastadora e fútil, totalmente dependente dos pais, e que se prepara para, no futuro, ser dependente também de um marido.

No entanto, desde o começo da adolescência, tinha decidido que uma mulher moderna não podia depender de ninguém e se, por um lado, aproveitava a gorda mesada que recebia dos pais, na época, para se vestir como patricinha e frequentar os mesmos lugares que seus colegas, igualmente filhos de famílias ricas e poderosas de NY, frequentavam, por outro, fazia grandes planos e se preparava para seguir uma brilhante carreira no futuro.

Seu pai, LeRoy, era empresário. Tinha estudado administração para abraçar, sem hesitação ou ressentimentos, o destino que tinha sido traçado para ele desde seu nascimento, que era o de cuidar dos negócios da família. Nascera filho único de Adena e Caleb Berry, e a única irmã de seu pai não pudera ter filhos, então, se não tivesse assumido a administração das fábricas e lojas de tecido criadas por seu bisavô, aquele seria o fim da prosperidade dos Berry.

Sua mãe, Shelby, tinha sido modelo fotográfico e largara a carreira para se dedicar ao marido e aos filhos, mas, quando Rachel tinha dez anos e a bela mulher vira seu segundo casamento fracassar, se arrependera muito de ter feito tal escolha e não deixara de demonstrar a frustração à filha que, com isso, tinha mais um motivo para julgar que ser independente era sempre a melhor opção.

Rachel não queria ser modelo como a mãe fora, apesar de ser tão linda quanto ela tinha sido na juventude, e muito menos cuidar da próspera empresa da família, o que, felizmente, não precisaria fazer, porque Ravid, seu irmão gêmeo, parecia ter toda a inclinação necessária. Percebera, com facilidade, que escrever era sua maior paixão, e decidira, logo no começo do ensino médio, que se tornaria jornalista.

Ficara sabendo, durante o período escolar, que era considerada a melhor faculdade de jornalismo do mundo a The Queen's School of England, em Londres, então ir morar no Reino Unido e concluir seus estudos naquele país tinha se tornado o seu sonho. Sonho que ela de fato realizara, tendo se mudado aos dezoito anos, pouco depois da formatura do ensino médio, para só voltar aos Estados Unidos recentemente, depois de um triste acontecimento familiar e de uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável.

Exatamente como imaginara, tinha se tornado uma mulher bem sucedida na carreira que escolhera, com um cargo muito mais importante e um salário muito mais alto do que o da maioria esmagadora das garotas da idade dela. Conseguia manter o mesmo estilo de vida que tinha quando vivia com os pais, praticamente contando somente com seu trabalho. A única coisa que ela tinha, naquele momento, que não fora conquistada por esforço e talento próprios era o apartamento em Los Angeles, para o qual tinha se mudado semanas antes, que fora adquirido graças à venda de um outro, localizado em NY e deixado para ela, em testamento, pela avó.

O que ela jamais poderia imaginar era que, poucos meses depois de seu retorno, em uma sala de reunião em que deveria encontrar seus admiráveis empregadores, se depararia com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Finn Rosemont.

Finn Rosemont Hudson não era um cara comum de vinte e nove anos.

Nascera e crescera em Nova York, tendo vivido até os dezesseis anos em Williamsburgh, um dos bairros mais pobres do Broolyn na época, na companhia apenas de sua mãe, Carole Rosemont, uma batalhadora e solitária mulher, que ele sempre admirara. Ela jamais se deixara abater, mesmo depois de ter perdido os pais em um acidente, quando ainda era criança, passando a viver com uma tia, ou depois de ter ficado grávida com apenas dezessete anos e de ter sido abandonada pelo namorado, após se recusar a fazer um aborto.

A corajosa mulher cursara enfermagem à noite, enquanto trabalhava como vendedora, durante o dia, e criava seu filho, com a ajuda da tia. E, quando finalmente se tornara enfermeira, abraçara a profissão com dedicação extraordinária, mas sem nunca descuidar da educação de Finn, sempre estando perto para ajudar o menino com os deveres de casa, e sempre lhe passando os valores necessários para que se tornasse um homem de bem.

Quando o rapaz era adolescente, a mãe arrumou um emprego, em uma casa de família em Upper East Side, que pagava quase o dobro do trabalho anterior. O único inconveniente era que a Sra. Adena Berry precisava que a pessoa que fosse cuidar de seu marido Caleb passasse a morar com o casal e sua família, e Carole não queria ficar longe de Finn. Já estava prestes a recusar o trabalho, quando fora surpreendida pela Sra. Berry, que afirmara não se opor, de forma alguma, a que ela trouxesse o filho consigo.

Fora assim que Finn passara a conhecer e conviver com o lado luxuoso de Nova York, mas isso não subira à cabeça dele, que conhecia muito bem o seu lugar. Nem isso nem o fato de que passara, muito rapidamente, a ser tratado como um membro da família pelos Berry. Ele fora estudar na mesma escola em que estudavam os netos de Adena e Caleb e, quando se formara no ensino médio, tinha sido convidado a estagiar na empresa dos Berry por LeRoy, enquanto cursasse administração na NYU, graças à bolsa de jogador de futebol americano que recebera.

Pouco antes de fazer vinte e dois anos, no entanto, Finn vira sua vida mudar de forma drástica, quando fora convocado para a leitura do testamento de Richard Glover Hudson. Não entendendo por que razão seria chamado para tal solenidade, pensara inclusive em não comparecer, mas a mãe o chamara para uma conversa e contara sobre as prováveis razões que haviam para que ele fosse convidado, motivos sobre os quais ficaria logo confirmado que ela estava certíssima.

O fato é que Finn jamais soubera quem era seu pai. Abandonada pelo homem, depois de ter sido pressionada a abortar, Carole tinha seus motivos para querer um bem longe do outro. E, quando ela pensara em contar a ele, finalmente, descobrira que Christopher Hudson havia morrido um ano antes, então pensara que não havia razão alguma para dizer nada. O que ela não sabia, até aquele momento, mas deduzira quando Finn fora chamado à abertura do testamento, era que Richard, o pai do rapaz que a engravidara, ficara sabendo, meses antes da própria morte, da existência de um neto seu.

O homem colocara meio mundo atrás do paradeiro de seu neto e, não tendo mais ninguém a quem deixar sua fortuna, fizera desse neto desconhecido o herdeiro de todos os seus bens. Não havia tido tempo para conhecê-lo, mas ao menos faria dele um homem rico e, de onde estivesse, torceria para que o rapaz desse continuidade a seus projetos, a seus sonhos, a tudo que ele construíra, ao longo de uma vida.

A pedido do falecido avô, Finn adotara o nome Hudson, junto com o sobrenome materno, do qual jamais poderia abrir mão, e não somente cuidara dos negócios dele com o empenho que ele esperara como, em oito anos de muita dedicação, tinha multiplicado seu patrimônio, e se tornando um dos jovens mais ricos de NY. Não tinha sido sequer difícil, considerando que ele parecia talhado para tocar o tipo de empreendimento que fora deixado a seu cargo.

O que ele jamais poderia imaginar, em seus melhores sonhos ou piores pesadelos, era que, em uma reunião de negócios com uma de suas empresas parceiras, encontraria nada mais nada menos que Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

**Quase tudo aqui é ficcional, ok? Desde a editora, passando pela faculdade da Rachel e chegando à emissora. Só os bairros de NY e a NYU são de verdade.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel Berry é a editora-chefe da TVZoom?" Perguntou Finn, incrédulo, a Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan e Brad Falchuk, donos da RIB Editora, que tinha na revista TVZoom a sua mais recente aposta.

"Sim... você a conhece?" Perguntou Ian, confuso, enquanto Brad e Ryan estavam abaixados ao lado dela, mais preocupados com seu estado de saúde.

"Hum... ham... sim, eu... eu a conheço, mas não nos víamos há muitos anos." Respondeu, sem jeito.

"Ela está acordando." Observou Brad.

"Rachel, minha querida, você está bem? Talvez seja melhor ir a um médico." Comentou, aflito, Ryan.

"Não, não... não é necessário." Ela afirmou, se levantando com a ajuda dos chefes e se ajeitando em seguida. "Foi só uma queda de pressão." Afirmou, encontrando os olhos daquele que era o real motivo de seu desmaio, que a fitavam.

"Você se sente bem o suficiente para trabalhar? Sempre podemos remarcar a reunião." Um outro homem, que ela não conhecia ainda, assegurou, e ela viu Finn lançar um olhar na direção dele, que demonstrava perfeitamente que ele não aprovava aquela observação.

"Como eu disse, foi só uma queda de pressão." Sorriu, simpática. "Vim até aqui para uma reunião e podemos dar início a ela, agora mesmo."

"Muito bem, então." O homem também sorriu. "William Schuester... mas pode me chamar de Will... ou de Schue." Estendeu a mão para a garota, que a apertou, imediatamente. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Berry. Tenho ouvido maravilhas sobre o seu trabalho."

"Desse modo, pode me chamar de Rachel. O prazer é meu." Respondeu, formal.

"Artie Abrams." O outro rapaz que ela não conhecia, mais novo que o primeiro, provavelmente com idade próxima da dela, se apresentou. "É um grande prazer."

"Também para mim." Novamente a morena respondeu, seguindo o protocolo. Ainda não sabia exatamente que tipo de negócio tinham os RIB com Will, Artie e Finn, mas certamente havia algum, e ela era uma profissional e sabia que seus empregadores esperavam dela um comportamento no mínimo educado e cordial, e possivelmente simpático, em ocasiões como aquela.

"Me parece que o Sr. Hudson você já conhece?" Ryan tratou de falar, vendo que Finn e Rachel não tinham se cumprimentado, apesar de o rapaz ter afirmado conhecê-la, e que Hudson tinha voltado à sua cadeira, que ocupava a cabeceira da mesa.

"Hum... Hudson?" Questionou, confusa.

"Acrescentei o sobrenome do meu pai ao meu nome, alguns anos atrás." Ele explicou a ela, seco.

"Seu pai?" Perguntou, surpresa, mas ele fechou a cara, demonstrando que não queria conversar sobre o assunto como um velho amigo que acaba de encontrar outro e bate papo para se reconectar. Não se tratava disso, mas de uma reunião de negócios. "Isso é ótimo... eu presumo." Ela falou, sem graça, e ele somente balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Rachel, nós estamos aqui porque eu, Brad e Ian assinamos um contrato com o Sr. Hudson..." Ryan começou a introduzir o assunto da reunião, percebendo que o clima entre Rachel e Finn não era nada bom, e puxou uma cadeira para ela. "...para mostrarmos, com exclusividade, na TVZoom, os bastidores do novo programa da GHShow."

Rachel não entendia muito bem o que Finn tinha a ver com a GHShow, uma das maiores emissoras de TV do país, e nem podia ficar pensando sobre isso, naquele momento, pois precisava prestar atenção nos seis homens à sua volta, que estavam ali para tratar de negócios, aparentemente bastante promissores para ambas as empresas. Tirou, então, seu Ipad da bolsa, a fim de fazer anotações, como fazia em toda e qualquer reunião de que participava.

A jovem mulher tinha ficado nos Estados Unidos, depois de ter viajado para o triste funeral de sua avó, especialmente para ser a editora-chefe da nova revista da RIB, que era uma publicação focada exclusivamente em programas de televisão e celebridades relacionadas à TV. O convite tinha sido feito pelo Presidente da RIB, Ryan, que conhecera Rachel na Inglaterra, algum tempo antes, e ela não podia sequer pensar em decepcionar um de seus maiores ídolos no jornalismo.

"Will é o produtor da nova atração e Artie é o diretor, por isso estão aqui para nos falar dos detalhes do programa, para que a gente possa planejar as matérias que vamos fazer, provavelmente diariamente, sobre ele." Acrescentou Ian.

"E o... Sr. Hudson?" Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar.

"Bem se vê que você ficou fora do país por muitos anos..." Falou Brad, rindo dela.

"E sem dar nenhuma importância ao que acontece por aqui!" Completou Ryan, também rindo. "Hudson é o principal acionista... e presidente... da GHShow, Rach." O queixo dela caiu e Finn sorriu, satisfeito. Já que tinha que lidar com aquela garota que ele não desejaria ter reencontrado nem pintada em puro ouro, era bom demais que, pelo menos, ele estivesse por cima.

"Mas não é por isso que estou aqui. Afinal, meu papel de presidente já foi cumprido... já assinamos o contrato." Ele observou.

"É verdade. Ele está aqui porque idealizou o programa... e será também protagonista dele... e talvez somente ele possa responder certas perguntas que venham a surgir." Will acrescentou.

Rachel estava cada vez mais surpresa e confusa, mas preferiu deixar que os homens fossem falando sobre o programa como tivessem planejado fazer, e só questionar alguma coisa quando fosse importante para o seu trabalho como editora. Não importava que o todo poderoso Sr. Hudson, dono da emissora, idealizador da atração e também protagonista, fosse aquele que ela conhecera como Finn Rosemont, aos treze anos.

"Você não gostaria de falar sobre o formato do reality para a Rachel, Finn?" Artie perguntou, mas, conhecendo bem o amigo, só de olhar para ele percebeu que seu humor não estava dos melhores e se decidiu por outra opção. "Ou talvez seja melhor eu mesmo apresentar o programa... já que eu domino aquela apresentação."

Levantou-se, iniciando a exibição de um arquivo de Power Point em uma grande TV, enquanto os demais o observavam e uma secretária surgia, apagando as luzes, enquanto uma copeira servia café e água aos presentes.

"Bom, o programa tem como objetivo a escolha de uma futura esposa para um solteiro, que ficou cansado dessa sua incômoda condição... mesmo eu tentando dissuadi-lo, devo dizer." Brincou, mas não deixou de perceber que Finn não achava graça em nada, o que o estava preocupando, sinceramente, mas ele nada poderia fazer agora. "Como todos já sabem, o solteiro é Finn Rosemont Hudson, e quatorze garotas formarão o restante do cast. As garotas serão escolhidas no primeiro episódio, em um cocktail, em que estarão cinquenta mulheres pré-selecionadas, com quem ele poderá conversar por algumas horas e tudo mais."

"O cocktail vai ser gravado quarta-feira que vem... e haverá uma festa paralela, para toda a equipe envolvida no programa, alguns amigos e colaboradores, patrocinadores... e, claro... nós contamos com a presença de vocês." Afirmou Will.

"Sim... e a estreia do programa, mostrando a escolha das meninas, será na quinta." Continuou o diretor. "Depois de escolhidas, as meninas vão morar em uma mansão, por treze semanas, sendo filmadas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Às terças-feiras, nós passaremos imagens do dia-a-dia delas na casa, e de atividades, como jogos e encontros com Finn. Às quintas, exibiremos mais algumas imagens gravadas, e Finn escolherá, ao vivo, uma garota para deixar a casa... perdendo a chance de conquistar seu coração." Falou, em tom jocoso, de novo, simplesmente porque era seu jeito e ele não conseguia evitar.

Tanto Finn quanto Rachel estavam irritados, àquela altura, enquanto os demais sorriam com a probabilidade de sucesso do programa.

Ele estava mal humorado pela súbita presença de Rachel, que não somente iria participar daquela reunião, mas, sendo editora-chefe da publicação à qual ele havia prometido exclusividade de acesso aos bastidores do programa, provavelmente estaria presente na vida dele pelas próximas quatorze semanas.

A garota estava incomodada com o fato de que ia ter que dar cobertura jornalística a um programa que considerava de conteúdo extremamente machista, do tipo que exibe as mulheres como se fossem objetos para a diversão dos homens, enquanto um milionário brinca de ser paparicado e disputado, por trás de uma falsa imagem de romantismo, construída de cara pelo título da atração: A chave para o coração.

"Eu conversei, informalmente, com o Ryan e o Ian, Rachel... e nós estamos pensando em fazer uma cobertura diária, mostrando tudo que acontece na mansão ou mesmo nos encontros, já que serão vinte e quatro horas por dia de interação entre as garotas... sete dias por semana... e apenas duas horas de programa, no total." Disse Brad.

"Não vai haver pay-per-view?" Rachel questionou. Era uma pergunta natural, já que muitos reality shows costumam oferecer pay-per-view para quem quiser pagar por ele. "Tenho certeza que muitas donas de casa frustradas em seus casamentos infelizes... e menininhas bobas, que ainda acreditam no príncipe encantado... ficariam felizes em pagar para suspirar vinte e quatro horas por dia pelo Sr. Hudson." O comentário, no entanto, não era natural, era debochado, sarcástico, e ela própria não acreditou que o havia deixado escapar, porque aquilo poderia deixá-la em maus lençóis, visto que seus empregadores pareciam bem envolvidos com o projeto.

"Uma pena, mas o príncipe encantado não vai estar vinte e quatro horas por dia na casa, Srta. Berry." Finn disse, encarando-a e usando o mesmo tom. Os outros cinco homens presentes se olhavam, sem entender.

"Oh, que pena!" Ironizou. "Ainda assim, tenho certeza que esse seletíssimo público se identificaria muito com as quatorze desesperadas, brigando... literalmente, é provável... pela chave do seu coração."

Finn engoliu seco, para não responder e dizer a ela todas as coisas que passavam pela cabeça dele, naquele momento.

"Rachel, meu bem, você tem certeza de que está em condições de continuar participando dessa reunião? Você não parece bem! Nós podemos liberar você... conversar um pouco mais com os rapazes... e sempre podemos ter uma reunião entre nós, depois." Comentou Ian.

"Não... não é necessário." Respirou fundo. "Peço desculpas a todos pelo meu comportamento... e prometo ser cem por cento profissional e me dedicar ao máximo para que essa parceria dê certo. Eu só fiquei um pouco incomodada com esse programa, pois me parece um tanto machista ver mulheres disputando um homem... mas reconheço que isso é reflexo de nossa sociedade... que deverá fazer muito sucesso essa ideia de romantismo que vocês vão vender e... isso vai alavancar as vendas da TVZoom também, e é isso que importa." Tentou ser simpática, apesar de não ter aberto mão de ser sincera.

"Ótimo!" Finn disse mais para si do que para ela. Quanto mais profissional ela fosse, menos incômoda seria sua presença. Talvez ele até esquecesse que não a tinha conhecido naquela tarde, mas há quatorze anos, que pareciam ter sido séculos, por um lado, e apenas alguns meses, por outro, em razão dos pensamentos e lembranças contraditórios que ele tinha a respeito dela.

"Eu estava pensando, enquanto Artie nos mostrava a apresentação, que poderíamos ter, às sextas-feiras... ou aos sábados, talvez... uma entrevista com cada menina eliminada do programa... sobre a experiência, sobre o Sr. Hudson." Rachel sugeriu.

"Perfeito." Ryan elogiou.

"E, na primeira semana, poderíamos ter uma grande entrevista com as quatorze... traçar um perfil delas... falar de onde vieram, o que esperam de um futuro marido... coisas assim. Eu posso elaborar melhor e apresento o modelo completo a vocês, mais tarde..." Todos concordaram com ela.

A reunião seguiu, normalmente, mesmo com Rachel pensando em como as próximas semanas seriam extremamente difíceis. Ela não era, de qualquer forma, uma mulher de fugir de desafios, então que viesse mais esse! Se conseguisse sobreviver a ele, sairia da experiência, com certeza, com ainda mais prestígio junto aos donos da RIB do que já tinha.

Somente isso deveria importar para aquela garota de sucesso, agora, mesmo diante do um metro e noventa e um centímetros de má notícia que ela tinha recebido, naquela tarde.

* * *

**É claro que o programa tem inspiração em The Bachelor. Não será idêntico, mas será muito, muito parecido, por isso vamos fingir que nunca existiu o The Bachelor, para que a ideia do Finn tenha sido original e seja um sucesso, ok?**

**Mereço algum comentário?**

**Bjs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu acho uma semana muita coisa pra atualizar minhas fics... e vocês provavelmente também acham, né? =/**

**Mas, infelizmente, eu fiz uma pequena cirurgia e o médico não me quer digitando muito... **

**Então, sorry, gente! Espero que o capítulo compense a espera... **

**Beijãooooooooo!**

* * *

Rachel voltou a seu escritório na RIB Editora, no final da tarde, após a reunião com seus empregadores e os três homens da GHShow. Felizmente, todos os funcionários já haviam sido alertados sobre sua chegada, por um dos motoristas da RIB que a trouxera de volta, quando o elevador parou no andar em que a sala dela ficava e ela tirou seus óculos escuros de Michael Kors, dramaticamente, e andou, determinada como sempre, até o local de trabalho que era só dela.

Não importava se sua cabeça estava uma confusão dos diabos, naquele momento. Por fora, ela continuava com o mesmo semblante indecifrável e nada simpático, os passos firmes e elegantes, e a pose de dona do mundo pela qual era conhecida na empresa, desde que iniciara seu trabalho ali.

Seu assistente já segurava a porta aberta, para que ela entrasse, o que ela fez sem prestar quase nenhuma atenção à presença dele, a não ser pelo fato de ter praticamente jogado sua Louis Vuitton nos braços do rapaz, ocupando, em seguida, sua larga e confortável cadeira de couro negro, atrás da imponente mesa de vidro com pés de aço escovado, sempre com as costas eretas e o olhar na altura da linha do horizonte.

"Maine, presta bastante atenção, para não correr o mínimo risco de errar, ok?" Pediu, meio impaciente. "Preciso que me traga um chá gelado... de pêssego... BEM gelado, mas SEM as pedras de gelo... e adoçado previamente... não com aquela sobra de açúcar no final, certo?" Ele acenou positivamente, apesar de ela não estar olhando para ele e sim para o computador, no qual começara a mexer. "Um sanduíche de ricota e peito de peru, no pão integral... sem salada. E dois comprimidos de Neosaldina... minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir." Terminou, massageando as têmporas.

"Ok. Chá bem gelado... de pêssego... sem pedras de gelo e adoçado, mas sem o açúcar no copo. Sanduíche de ricota com peito de peru no pão integral, sem salada. Duas Neosaldinas." Repetiu e esperou por eventual correção. "E... é... é... B-Blaine, Srta. Berry."

"O que?" Perguntou, distraída.

"Meu... nome, Srta. Berry. É Blaine... e não Maine."

"Tanto faz." Disse, cansada, sem tirar os olhos do monitor. "É só isso, por enquanto." Acrescentou, alguns segundos depois.

Em alguns minutos, Blaine voltava com o lanche solicitado, bem como com o medicamento, colocando-os à mesa, na frente dela, que tomou os dois comprimidos de uma só vez, com a ajuda de um bom gole de seu chá, e deu uma primeira mordida no sanduíche.

"Ainda aqui, Paine?" Perguntou, após ter terminado de mastigar, revirando os olhos. Então o rapaz saiu, entendendo aquilo como um sinal de que, se ela precisasse de mais alguma coisa, chamaria por ele.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez, mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos depois.

"Pois não, Srta. Berry." Ele se apresentou, o mais rápido que pode.

"Que demora! Pensei que tinha morrido em sua mesa." Ela era sempre exagerada, mas naquele dia ela estava especialmente exigente. "Me chame de Rachel e não se senhorita." Pediu.

Não foi um pedido feito com simpatia, no entanto, e sim secamente, porque o pedido não tinha nada a ver com vontade de tornar as coisas menos formais entre ela e seu subordinado. Ela só não gostava de ser relacionada, o tempo todo, a seu sobrenome, ao nome de sua poderosa família, uma vez que tinha chegado aonde estava por seus próprios méritos, sem recorrer a ela uma única vez para conseguir privilégios ou contatos.

"Diga ao Ted que não aprovei o layout que ele desenvolveu para a capa de amanhã... que ele vai ter que me apresentar outra opção. Pedi alegre, convidativa e emocionante, e ele me mandou algo triste e sem apelo. Cobre do segundo revisor uma especial atenção com a coluna da Andy, porque havia vários erros na revista de domingo." Exagerou, de novo, se referindo a dois erros de digitação que tanto a jornalista quanto os dois revisores haviam deixado escapar. "Confirme minha presença na festa da Ginnifer Goodwin, hoje à noite. Quero um motorista para me deixar lá às dez e me buscar à meia-noite. Peça à segunda assistente para buscar meu vestido no Ateliê de Kurt Hummel... e avise a ele que ela está indo. Na Internet tem o site dele com os contatos... Hummel com H e dois Ms. Aproveite para dizer a ele que preciso de um vestido para um cocktail na próxima quarta, que seja simplesmente UAU... ele vai entender."

"Kurt Hummel... H e dois Ms..." Ele anotava tudo.

"Preciso de Mercedes, Sunshine, Lauren e Mike na sala de reunião em quinze minutos e..."

"Eu sinto muito que não seja possível, Srta. Be-... quer dizer, Rachel... os quatro estavam escalados para o primeiro turno de hoje e já foram embora."

A TVZoom, ao contrário da maioria das revistas, que tem publicação mensal, quinzenal ou semanal, era uma revista diária. Esta era uma das várias inovações que os RIB quiseram incorporar à publicação, o que tornava a tarefa dos editores ainda mais desafiadora, porque a redação da revista precisava operar vinte e quatro horas por dia, nos sete dias da semana, de todas as semanas do ano, sem parar em nenhum momento, como ocorre com os grandes jornais impressos.

Para que isso fosse possível, os jornalistas se revezavam em turnos de trabalho, apresentados no início de cada mês, fazendo inclusive alguns plantões noturnos, porque, enquanto a revista do dia seguinte estivesse sendo impressa e distribuída a livrarias, lojas de conveniência, cafés, mercados e aos assinantes, devia haver alguém já pensando em uma proposta de pauta para o dia subsequente.

"Por que será que é tão difícil achar certos profissionais dessa revista, quando procuro por eles? Será que estou querendo muito? Eu sei que não... eles TRABALHAM aqui, afinal." Rachel bufou. "Paciência. Se não pode ser agora, quero uma reunião com eles, amanhã, assim que eu chegar... o que significa que você e o departamento de pessoal devem modificar as escalas de trabalho, se necessário, para que os quatro estejam aqui no turno na manhã novamente."

"Sem problemas." Blaine garantiu.

"Eu vou pra casa, mon cher. Devo receber por email a nova capa e qualquer detalhe que estiver faltando para a edição de amanhã, ok? E diga à menina... qual é mesmo o nome dela?" Apontou para a parede, na direção em que, do lado de fora, ficava a mesa da segunda assistente.

"Suzy... Suzy Pepper."

"Diga à Pimentinha para levar meu vestido com cuidado." Falou, se levantando e esticando a mão, para que ele lhe desse sua bolsa, que estava pendurada em um cabide de pé chiquérrimo, no canto da sala. "E diga a ela também para encomendar algumas roupas de trabalho ao Kurt, por minha conta... e providenciar lentes de contato e um novo corte de cabelo também. Aquele visual é inaceitável!"

Dito isso, ela andou pelos corredores da redação até o elevador, e pela portaria do luxuoso edifício até um dos carros da Editora, que ficavam disponíveis com seus respectivos motoristas para os diretores e editores-chefes das revistas, com o mesmo ar de superioridade que ostentava ao chegar. Relaxou um pouco dentro do automóvel, mas só ficou completamente á vontade quando já estava em seu apartamento, com um short e uma camisetinha confortáveis, trabalhando, sentada no sofá, com seu laptop no colo e a gata persa Phoebe a seu lado.

Gastou mais ou menos uma hora e meia para fazer o esboço das entrevistas que tinha sugerido que fossem feitas com as garotas do cast do programa da GHShow, e enviar a todos os interessados, torcendo pra que os homens aprovassem todas as suas sugestões. Os proprietários, e também diretores, da revista haviam deixado extremamente claro, depois da reunião com Finn, Will e Artie, o quanto contavam com a cobertura do reality show para colocar a TVZoom, de uma vez por todas, entre as publicações mais vendidas dos EUA, e Rachel, por sua vez, precisava do sucesso da revista e da satisfação dos RIB com o seu trabalho para se manter no topo da carreira.

Enviado o email, tomou um belíssimo banho de banheira, pensando em como a vida podia, de vez em quando, enfiar o pé no acelerador com tudo. Em poucos meses, depois de ter vivido por anos na Europa, tinha tomado conhecimento de que Adena estava com câncer, acompanhara a rápida evolução da doença, em telefonemas trocados com o pai diariamente, viajara aos Estados Unidos para ver a amada avó, mas acabara chegando a tempo apenas de participar do funeral, fora procurada por Ryan, que a apresentara a Brad e Ian, e chocara a garota, lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade única, voltara para seu país natal, e reencontrara Finn com nome e estilo de vida completamente mudados.

Afastando pensamentos negativos e focando nas mudanças boas que haviam ocorrido em sua vida, finalmente se arrumou e seguiu para a festa de aniversário que tinha naquela noite e que era, de certa forma, um evento de trabalho. Ser editora-chefe da revista era como ser, ao mesmo tempo, jornalista, administrador e relações públicas, porque manter bons contatos com as celebridades televisivas era parte essencial do negócio. Então, quando uma delas fazia questão de convidá-la, como Josh Dallas fizera, a comparecer à festa surpresa que organizara para a namorada igualmente famosa, não aparecer não era uma opção.

Obrigação ou não, o fato é que Rachel acabou reconhecendo ter tido muita sorte ao ter sido convidada para um evento naquela noite. Passou as próximas horas dançando ao som de uma música altíssima, conversou com gente bonita e interessante, comeu muitíssimo bem, bebeu várias taças de Moët&Chandon, e teve certeza de que sua noite estava sendo muito melhor do que se tivesse ficado em casa, com a mente voltada todo o tempo para o passado ou sem se desligar do trabalho.

A festa foi ótima e ela até lamentou ter pedido para o motorista da empresa retornar tão rápido. Principalmente porque Josh e Ginnifer trabalhavam para uma das maiores concorrentes da GHShow, o que evitou que Rachel tivesse o desprazer de ver um fantasma pela segunda vez em um único dia.

* * *

**O que estão achando?**

**Obs: A semelhança com a Miranda continua e NÃO É mera coincidência ou plágio... é minha singela homenagem e reverência à autora do livro O Diabo Veste Prada, Lauren Weisberger, e ao roteirista que o adaptou para o cinema. Sem falar na fantástica Meryl...**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel não estava certa sobre a tal assombração que ela ficou aliviada em não encontrar na festa.

Se Finn não estava lá, sua ausência nada tinha a ver com o fato de Ginni e Josh trabalharem para a ABC, uma das grandes concorrentes da GHShow. Na verdade, ele conhecia pessoalmente os dois, porque ambos já haviam feito pequenas participações em séries de sua emissora, e havia sido, sim, convidado para a festa. Tinha, no entanto, preferido não comparecer, e apenas enviar um bom presente para a aniversariante, com um cartão de congratulações, bem como um telegrama elegante de agradecimento ao namorado dela, o anfitrião.

Finn não gostava muito de badalações. Preferia passar suas noites no conforto de seu apartamento, comendo as refeições caseiras preparadas pela Sra. Spencer, tomando cerveja direto da garrafa long neck, e lendo um bom livro ou vendo algum filme, na companhia apenas de seu velho golden retriever Uno. Só aparecia em eventos quando era estritamente necessário, no cumprimento de seu papel de presidente de uma grande emissora de TV, ou quando seu melhor amigo, Artie, conseguia arrastá-lo, sempre com muito custo, depois de muita resistência.

Logo que recebera a herança deixada pelo avô, Finn tinha se mudado para Los Angeles, a fim de se inteirar dos negócios, levando a mãe com ele. A mulher, não precisando mais trabalhar para se sustentar, mas também não conseguindo se adaptar à vida de dondoca, se tornara voluntária em vários hospitais e, mais tarde, fundara, junto com o filho, algumas instituições sociais pelas quais era agora responsável. Carole morara com o filho por algum tempo, porém ele acabara ficando sozinho em sua grande cobertura duplex, depois de sua genitora ter conhecido, em um dos hospitais, um distinto médico, viúvo e sem filhos, com quem se casara.

No momento em que a enfermeira se casara, entretanto, Finn já tinha se adaptado bem à cidade, a todas as responsabilidades que tinha adquirido, ao se tornar acionista majoritário de uma emissora como a GHShow, e ao novo estilo de vida que acompanhava a posição de dono de uma grande empresa. Não estranhava mais ser servido por empregados, como a Sra. Spencer, a cozinheira da equipe coordenada pela Sra. Glover, sua governanta. A jovem senhora inclusive havia aprendido as receitas de Carole, o que facilitara a adaptação de Finn à mudança da mãe.

Atualmente, ele até agradecia o fato de ter apenas os empregados em casa, quando chegava ali, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. E naquela noite, em especial, era realmente bom poder não ser incomodado por ninguém e apenas terminar o romance histórico que vinha lendo havia alguns dias, e que estava pensando em adaptar para a televisão, em forma de filme ou minissérie, e dormir bem cedo, para repor as energias e se preparar para o dia seguinte, cujas atividades começariam cedo.

Não foi tão fácil assim dormir, porque, não tendo mais o livro ou outra coisa com que se distrair, acabava sendo relembrado da presença não desejada de Rachel em sua empresa durante aquele mesmo dia, e da certeza de que a veria, no mínimo, na festa de lançamento de seu programa e, muito provavelmente, algumas outras vezes, ao longo das gravações, o que quase tirava completamente o seu sono. Eventualmente, porém, acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço e apagou, sendo despertado apenas na manhã seguinte pelo alarme programado em seu celular.

De bom humor, como normalmente acordava, se levantou, se arrumou, apreciou o café da manhã servido na sala de jantar, pegou o material esportivo necessário e as roupas, já organizados pela governanta, e seguiu para o clube, onde jogou tênis com Artie. Ignorou as perguntas sobre Rachel feitas pelo amigo, com quem ainda não tinha conversado depois da reunião da tarde anterior, apenas respondendo que eles falariam sobre o assunto uma outra hora e focando no jogo. Depois, tomou um bom banho, vestiu uma camisa social, uma calça jeans e um sapatênis, já que gostava de trabalhar casualmente vestido e só não o fazia se houvesse alguma reunião que pedisse formalidade, e rumou para os escritórios da GHShow.

"Bom dia, Paul. O Henry gostou da bola?" Finn cumprimentou o manobrista do edifício, ao dar a ele as chaves de seu carro, perguntando sobre o presente que tinha mandado para o filho de seis anos do outro rapaz.

"Adorou, Sr. Hudson. Eu agradeço, mais uma vez." O homem disse, sincero, recebendo um tapinha no ombro e um sorriso como resposta.

"Bom dia, Annie!" Desejou, sorrindo, a uma das funcionárias da emissora, com quem se encontrou no elevador. "Tudo bem com Billy?" Questionou, preocupado, pois sabia que o marido dela, também parte de sua equipe, chegava ao trabalho junto com ela, todas as manhãs.

"Tudo bem, sim, Finn. Ele só foi levar o Joe pra casa da mãe dele, porque a nossa babá acordou com febre e não foi trabalhar." Ela respondeu, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, porque já trabalhara na GHShow por tempo suficiente para saber que ele não gostava de formalidades.

"Boa sorte, amanhã, então." Ele brincou, e fez sinal para que ela saísse do elevador na frente dele.

"Obrigada." Ela devolveu.

"Bom dia... bom dia." Ele foi desejando pelos corredores a quem encontrava. "Olá, Kendra... seu irmão melhorou?"

"Está bem melhor, Finn. Já está pedindo até pra ir à escola." Ela riu e ele a acompanhou.

"Ótimo!" Continuou caminhando. "E aí, Martin? Que decepção os Lakers, hein?"

"Inacreditável, cara! Não conseguiram ficar na frente nenhuma vez!" Martin se referiu a um jogo recente.

Finn riu e continuou caminhando, chegando finalmente ao hall onde ficavam as mesas de seus assistentes diretos.

"Bom dia, Harmony... Matt... Chandler. Alguma ligação pra mim, Harm?" Disse, entrando em sua sala sem portas, acompanhado por ela. Ele mantinha sua sala literalmente aberta, para ilustrar a expressão que se usa metaforicamente, quando se quer dizer que as pessoas são sempre bem vindas em algum lugar.

"Will Schuester ligou da Mansão Seymour Redford e pediu pra você ligar pra lá... parece que o celular dele tá sem bateria." A secretária se referia à casa em que seria gravado o reality show e que o produtor estava visitando naquele momento.

"Will é muito teimoso, cara." Suspirou. "Liga pra lá, por favor, e me coloca na linha com ele, Harm."

"Ok, Finn." Ela saiu, indo para a própria mesa, e em minutos o telefone tocava na mesa do chefe.

"Cara, o que você tá fazendo aí?" Perguntou Finn, impaciente, a Will. "Deixa o Artie e os outros caras cuidarem de tudo aí, e vai pra casa, Will. Pelo amor de Deus, cara... a Emma vai dar à luz a qualquer momento e precisa muito mais de você do que a produção do programa!" Afirmou. "E não deixa de me ligar, porque eu quero ir ver minha afilhada, assim que ela nascer, ok?"

"O Artie não tá aqui, Finn. O Ed também não chegou ainda. Alguém precisa inspecionar a colocação das câmeras..."

"Will..." quase gritou "...pra casa, cara! Deixa de ser teimoso! O Artie tá a caminho." Riu.

Não valia a pena argumentar com Finn e Will sabia disso. Sabia, desde a época em que o recebera na GHShow e, junto com outros profissionais antigos da empresa, o ajudara a entender e a se adaptar ao trabalho, que ele jamais colocava os negócios na frente dos amigos e da família. E eles eram como uma família, desde então: Will era como o pai que Finn nunca tivera e Emma, apesar de não ter idade suficiente, era como uma mãe, sempre zelosa, carinhosa e disposta a ouvir e aconselhar. Para completar, chegaria a qualquer instante a pequena Reese, que já era mais um forte vínculo entre os três, antes mesmo de nascer.

Finn se ocupou com trabalho o resto do dia, porque o que não faltava eram questões a resolver, antes que ele, além de presidente, se tornasse protagonista de uma das atrações da emissora, o que iria ocupá-lo bastante durante as quatorze semanas de duração do programa.

Não muito longe dali, algumas horas depois dele, Rachel também chegava ao seu próprio escritório, no qual igualmente não faltavam decisões a serem tomadas e atividades a serem desenvolvidas junto a sua equipe. Assim como em qualquer dia de trabalho, entrou sem cumprimentar ninguém e encontrou a porta aberta por Blaine que, ao mesmo tempo, lhe oferecia um copo de frappuccino light, que ela tomou das mãos dele, substituindo-o por sua pesada bolsa da Fendi. No entanto, dessa vez, não reclamou do café, do calor ou de qualquer outra coisa, indo direto ao assunto que mais lhe preocupava resolver naquele momento.

"Blake, mon Cher... Mercedes, Sunshine, Mike e Lauren, na sala de reuniões, imediatamente. Devem parar o que quer que estejam fazendo, está claro?"

"Sim, senhora. Algo mais?"

"Não." Respondeu seca, dirigindo a atenção para papéis que estavam em sua mesa com matérias, para receber seu aval.

"Até que enfim!" Disse Mercedes, quando, quinze minutos depois, Rachel entrou na sala de reuniões. Os outros três a olharam com olhos vidrados, totalmente espantados com a bravura dela.

"Mercedes Jones, você aqui não é minha amiga, é uma funcionária... e, como todos os outros funcionários da TVZoom, se precisar me esperar, vai me esperar sem reclamar!" Afirmou a editora-chefe.

"Ok, ok. Foi mal." Mordeu o lábio, se repreendendo.

Às vezes Mercedes ainda se esquecia de que a relação que ela mantinha com Rachel ali era hierárquica, e de que, por isso, não podia questioná-la daquela maneira, ou pelo menos não na frente de outros empregados. Esse tipo de interação entre elas era muito recente. Antes elas eram as inseparáveis colegas de faculdade, que viraram quase irmãs de tão amigas e chegaram a morar juntas, por um tempo, na Inglaterra. Ao se formarem, tinham ido trabalhar em revistas diferentes, nunca tendo tido contato profissional algum, até Rachel ser convidada para trabalhar na Califórnia, e chamar a outra garota para trabalhar junto com ela.

Nada prendia Mercedes em Londres, uma vez que seus pais tinham falecido alguns anos antes, em um acidente de carro. Então ela não hesitara em aceitar o convite para voltar aos Estados Unidos e participar do desafio que era colocar nas ruas uma revista nova. O salário oferecido pela RIB era bastante razoável e, além disso, ela não precisaria se separar da única família que lhe restava, que era a família de coração, a irmã de alma, a amiga que fora seu porto seguro quando ela mais precisara.

"Tudo bem. Vamos tratar do assunto pelo qual estamos aqui... pelo qual tirei vocês quatro de suas atividades." Disse Rachel, respondendo à amiga e começando a reunião. "A TVZoom assinou um contrato de exclusividade com a GHShow... nós seremos os únicos da imprensa escrita com acesso aos bastidores de um novo programa deles... e iremos relatar o que estiver acontecendo por lá, todos os dias..."

Começando assim, a morena foi dando detalhes a eles sobre o programa, e sobre o que ela e os RIB esperavam que Mercedes e Sunshine, como jornalistas, fizessem, em termos de conteúdo e forma. Informou que, para começar, as duas teriam que se revesar para passar grande parte do dia nos sets de filmagem, observando tudo, sempre acompanhadas de Lauren ou de Mike, que fariam as fotografias para ilustrar as matérias. Além disso, elas teriam que fazer entrevistas com as participantes do programa e, eventualmente, investigar a opinião do público sobre cada uma delas, mas isso ainda não estava completamente definido.

Foi uma reunião de mais ou menos três horas, em que tanto jornalistas quanto fotógrafos fizeram várias anotações, para que tudo pudesse sair conforme o planejado, sem escapar do crivo da perfeccionista editora.

"Ryan, Ian e Brad me pediram pra dar especial atenção a esse projeto... além de colocar nele os profissionais que eu julgasse os melhores da revista. Portanto eu estou confiando plenamente em vocês... que vocês vão se dedicar... se entregar de corpo e alma pra essas matérias. Serão somente quatorze semanas de programa... então, se a gente precisar não dormir, pra tudo sair perfeito, a gente não vai dormir." Olhou para o rosto de cada um, enquanto falava, estabelecendo a cumplicidade profissional necessária ao desenvolvimento de um trabalho livre de falhas. "Alguma dúvida?" Interrogou, encerrando a reunião quando todos afirmaram não ter mais nada a perguntar no momento. "Mercedes..." chamou, quando todos saíam.

"Sim?"

"Você tá liberada do trabalho por hoje. Vamos almoçar."

"Código rosa?" Perguntou a outra, sorrindo, e recebeu um aceno positivo. Ficou desconfiada porque elas tinham almoçado juntas no dia anterior e colocado o papo em dia. Não estava esperando que elas tivessem mais alguma coisa a compartilhar, como amigas, depois de tão pouco tempo sem se falarem.

Quando falou em código rosa estava apenas brincando e não achava que teria uma resposta positiva. Agora, alguma coisa lhe dizia que o código daquela tarde não seria um rosinha qualquer: seria código rosa choque!

* * *

**A referência a não ter portas na sala do escritório do Finn eu tirei do filme Amizade Colorida, ok?**

**Opiniões?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esse capítulo ainda não tem Finchel... mas o outro tem um pouco, então não desistam, por favor! O outro será postado imediatamente depois desse, nem vai demorar.. hehehehe**

* * *

"Esse seu sapato é tudo, hein, diva! É novo?" Mercedes perguntou a Rachel, enquanto andavam em direção ao restaurante.

"É Chanel, meu bem." Respondeu Berry, mas não no tom esnobe que usava com a maioria das pessoas e sim de um jeito brincalhão, que ela guardava para poucos, como sua melhor amiga. "Mas não é novo, não. Era da minha avó. Parece novo porque meu avô comprava aquele monte de coisas pra ela, mas ela não tinha propriamente muitas oportunidades pra usar."

"Ela deve ter deixado muita coisa mesmo, né?" Comentou a amiga.

"Sim... muitas jóias, roupas, sapatos, bolsas... casacos de pele, que na época dela não eram politicamente incorretos..."

"Mesa para as duas apenas?" Perguntou a gerente, na entrada do restaurante ao qual elas haviam chegado.

"Como sempre." Riu Mercedes.

"Mas a maioria das coisas dela foi deixada em testamento para as fundações sociais que ela ajudava quando era viva." Continuou a conversa Rachel, enquanto as duas eram levadas em direção a uma mesa. "Ela deixou especificamente uma meia dúzia de coisas que ela sabia que eu amava pra mim... e o resto foi pra várias instituições. Quem não gostou nada disso foi minha mãe, é claro... que ainda achava que deveria ser contemplada com artigos de luxo, mesmo já não sendo mulher do meu pai há milênios!"

"Sua avó era uma grande mulher!" Comentou, trocando um sorriso triste com a quase irmã. "E sua mãe é a maior figura." Riu Mercedes. Já tinha encontrado Shelby algumas vezes, em visitas da mulher mais velha à Inglaterra. "Eu acho que vou comer o de sempre." Completou, colocando o guardanapo de pano no colo.

"Eu vou te acompanhar nos legumes com grelhado, hoje." Decidiu a outra. "Quero estar muito bem no vestido que Kurt Hummel escolher pra eu usar quarta-feira."

"Ah, é mesmo... tem a tal festa do programa, né?" Mercedes falou, vendo o semblante da amiga mudar e ela soltar o ar, como se ele tivesse ficado um tempo preso nos pulmões.

O garçom se aproximou da mesa, vendo que as duas não consultavam os cardápios, e os pedidos de ambas foram feitos, e, apesar de Rachel não ser normalmente uma pessoa quieta e de ter sido ela quem sugerira o almoço, Mercedes percebeu que ela não parecia inclinada a iniciar qualquer que fosse o assunto que as trouxera até ali.

"Então, minha diva? O código rosa certamente não foi acionado pra gente falar das coisas lindas que sua avó deixou pra você... ou do apego da sua mãe pelas coisas dos Berry. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre nosso almoço de ontem e essa manhã e... pode ter sido lá na festa talvez, mas... não sei, alguma coisa me diz que tem a ver com o reality show que a gente vai cobrir."

"Ninguém me conhece como você, não é, Jones?" Riu. "Se você estivesse em pé, eu diria pra você se sentar, mas enfim... Mercedes, o Sr. Hudson... o dono da GHShow, o protagonista do tal programa, o homem com quem tive uma reunião na tarde de ontem..." A amiga balançava a cabeça, mostrando que ela sabia quem era Hudson, afinal elas tinham acabado de ter uma reunião sobre ele. "... é o Finn."

"O que... COMO?" Surpreendeu-se a amiga. "Finn? Aquele Finn que..."

"Finn, Mercedes. Aquele Finn... eu não conheço outro." Se irritou um pouco.

"Mas ele não era filho da enfermeira do seu avô? Não morava na casa de vocês de favor?"

"É... ele era. Ele recebeu uma herança de um avô que eu nem sabia que ele tinha... que eu acho que nem ele sabia que tinha! Tanto que ele nem era Hudson... parece que ele colocar o sobrenome foi um pedido feito no testamento pelo avô, segundo o Ryan... mas eu não quis ficar perguntando detalhes sobre ele."

"Uau. Definitivamente rosa choque!" Vendo a expressão confusa de Rachel, fez apenas um gesto indicando que não era importante. "E como é que você tá se sentindo?"

"Irritada, caramba! Muito irritada! Ter que lidar, anos depois, com uma pessoa de quem eu pensei que eu tinha me livrado pra sempre, amiga?" Bufou. "Como se já não fosse suficiente ter que dar a maior atenção possível à cobertura de um programa machista desses... que coloca um monte de garotas correndo atrás de um cara, bajulando, paparicando... e ele brincando de escolher uma delas... ainda tinha que ser o Finn!"

"De fato, é uma surpresa bem desagradável." Jones fez uma careta.

"E ele está se mostrando uma pessoa pior ainda do que ele já era, participando desse tipo de farsa."

"Por que farsa? Você acha que o programa é armado?"

"É claro, Mercedes!" Falou como se fosse óbvio. "Um homem milionário, como ele... jovem e bonito, ainda por cima... não precisa de programa algum pra arrumar uma mulher!" Tomou um gole de sua água, que o garçom tinha servido pouco antes. "Certamente o que ele quer é aparecer... e depois ele vai inventar um término bem triste entre ele e a vencedora, pra não se casar com ela."

Mercedes não argumentou, até porque as refeições das duas já haviam sido servidas e elas começaram, então, a saboreá-las. Durante o resto do almoço, nenhuma das duas voltou a tocar no assunto, optando por tópicos sem importância, o que pareceu melhorar um pouco o humor de Rachel. A editora-chefe lembrou à sua subordinada que lhe dera a tarde inteira de folga, e as duas seguiram juntas para o apartamento de Berry, onde mergulharam na piscina, tentando minimizar o incômodo que a quente temperatura de LA causava a quem tinha passado tanto tempo vivendo no frio londrino.

No final da tarde, no entanto, a editora precisou trabalhar um pouco, pois havia uma edição de revista a fechar. Usou o computador de seu escritório para receber emails da redação e respondê-los, deixando o laptop para Mercedes, que aproveitou para fazer algumas pesquisas, tentando se preparar para sua mais importante incumbência atual.

Jones acabou pesquisando um pouco mais do que faria se o Sr. Hudson fosse um milionário qualquer, uma vez que nas reportagens ela não iria falar muito sobre ele, e sim focar no programa. O fato é que ela era uma profissional, mas também era uma pessoa comum, uma leitora de revistas, uma espectadora de TV e, por isso, não pode evitar ficar bastante curiosa sobre Finn.

"Rachel, eu acho que você está enganada em relação ao programa." Comentou, quando a amiga acabou de trabalhar e as duas foram para a sala, a fim de escolher um filme para assistir. "O Finn não parece o tipo de pessoa que quer ou precisa aparecer... nem de longe! Ele é um dos homens mais ricos dos Estados Unidos atualmente, já apareceu algumas vezes nessas listas que elegem os homens mais sexy do país, é convidado para praticamente todos os eventos importantes aqui de Los Angeles... e lá de Nova York também... e recusa gentilmente a maioria deles..."

"Tudo bem. Talvez ele não precise de um programa pra aparecer... e talvez também nem goste de aparecer, o que eu acho mais difícil, mas ok." Deu alguns DVDs novos, para que a amiga escolhesse um. "Ainda assim, eu aposto em armação. Talvez ele esteja namorando alguma garota que ninguém conhece e queira torná-la famosa antes do casamento, por exemplo."

"Eu comentei com uma amiga que trabalha no jornalismo da GHShow... agora há pouco pelo MSN... que vou fazer algumas reportagens sobre o programa." Deu um dos DVDs para a outra colocar. "Uma amiga dela está trabalhando na produção... e ela está justamente selecionando as garotas... disse que eles tem feito entrevistas essa semana, pra chegar a cinquenta mulheres, que são as que vão ser convidadas para o tal cocktail."

"E isso quer dizer alguma coisa?" Falou cética. "Pra mim, eles já tem o cast todinho e fazem essa seleção só pra pegar outras garotas e botar na tal festa... e parecer que ele escolheu realmente as candidatas entre mulheres que se inscreveram pro programa." Disse, como se fosse totalmente óbvio.

Mercedes não tinha a mesma convicção que ela, mas também não tinha nenhum interesse particular em convencê-la de nada, então elas começaram a ver o filme. A amiga acabou dormindo naquela noite na casa de Rachel, já que no dia seguinte só trabalharia no turno da tarde. Antes de dormir, o assunto sobre o programa e a inconveniência em ter que ver alguém que a morena pensara ter enterrado tanto tempo antes voltou à tona.

"Infelizmente, você vai ter que encarar alguns compromissos, começando pela tal comemoração, né?" Jones lamentou, depois de ver a amiga reclamar um pouco mais sobre o machismo do conteúdo do programa e sobre a falta de sorte em ter que agradar Finn para agradar seus chefes.

"Eu, não. Nós, Mercedes Jones. Nós, porque a senhorita vai comigo. Eu posso levar um acompanhante e não tenho mais ninguém aqui em LA pra convidar, então..."

"Rach, não rola. Nem roupa eu tenho pra esse tipo de evento." Falou, contrariada.

"Tenho certeza que Kurt Hummel dará um jeito nisso em dois tempos. Ainda mais agora que a senhorita usa manequim quarenta e dois!" Implicou, dando-lhe uma leve cotovelada. "Ele vai adorar te deixar uma deusa de ébano." Riu, pensando em Kurt, que com certeza usaria uma expressão como aquela.

Se Rachel teria que passar pela provação que era encarar Finn Hudson e aquele sorriso debochado no rosto dele, pelo menos ela o faria muito bem vestida e extremamente bem acompanhada.

* * *

**Já já o outro... estou só revisando.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No meu orkut (Finchelouca) eu vou colocar alguns visuais da Rachel e do Finn nessa fic. Os do cocktail já estão lá.**

**Além disso, tem uma pasta que mostra as participantes do programa como elas estariam na festa, na minha cabeça. Esqueçam que as famosas são famosas, porque na fic elas não são... são pessoas comuns. **

**Espero que curtam, apesar de eu achar que essa é uma fic que eu estou escrevendo mais pra mim, já que o universo é tão alternativo que eu fico explicando mil coisas e Finchel não se pegou até agora... rsrsrsrs**

**Beijos mil a quem estiver tendo paciência e lendo!**

* * *

Rachel tinha toda a razão. Kurt deixou realmente Mercedes maravilhosa, e as duas amigas saíram do ateliê dele rumo à festa nos estúdios da GHShow, na quarta-feira seguinte, sabendo que estavam prontas para arrasar e lamentando que não estivessem indo a um outro tipo de evento mais interessante.

Kurt Hummel era um estilista jovem, mas muito promissor que, enquanto ainda não tinha um nome sólido no mercado, trabalhava também como personal stylist de celebridades e de mulheres da alta sociedade americana. Desde que Rachel tinha chegado a LA e lido sobre ele em uma das revistas de moda da RIB Editora, ele havia se tornado seu stylist, ajudando a garota a escolher o que comprar, em meios a tantas opções maravilhosas encontradas na Rodeo Drive, bem como o que vestir nas mais variadas ocasiões.

Para a festa daquele noite, ele tinha escolhido para Rachel um vestido preto nada básico, de um ombro só, com uma saia cheia de plumas, que valorizava suas lindas pernas, de uma famosa estilista. Já para Mercedes, ajustara um modelo produzido por ele mesmo, na cor marfim, com decote em V profundo e saia acima dos joelhos. As duas ficaram simplesmente deslumbrantes!

Chegando à festa, as meninas encontraram Ryan, Brad e Ian, com quem ficaram conversando quase a noite toda, já que não havia mais ninguém que elas conhecessem no lugar. Finn e Artie demoraram a chegar, provavelmente porque estavam gravando a parte da festa em que estavam as meninas, a interação do cobiçado solteiro com suas pretendentes e, finalmente, a escolha das quatorze que participariam do programa. Will cumprimentava a todos e chegou a eles pouco antes de Hudson e Abrams finalmente adentrarem o cômodo em que acontecia o cocktail para colaboradores e patrocinadores.

Finn tinha visto muitas mulheres bonitas na gravação e tinha acabado de escolher quatorze garotas que considerara bastante interessantes para concorrerem por um lugar especial em sua vida, mas, somente depois que ele se retirou das gravações e foi para a festa comemorativa, ele viu uma mulher capaz realmente de tirar o seu fôlego.

Hudson podia ter péssimas lembranças de Rachel e preferir que ela nunca tivesse ficado ao alcance de sua visão novamente, mas ele tinha que reconhecer que ela era linda, que sempre fora linda, e que os anos a tinham deixado ainda mais maravilhosa. Ela continuava tendo os mesmos grandes olhos, a mesma boca carnuda, o mesmo cabelo brilhante, a mesma estatura miúda que a fazia delicada como uma mulher deve ser, as mesmas pernas longas para seu tamanho. Além disso, estava mais bronzeada, suas pernas mais torneadas, seu corpo mais curvilíneo, seu jeito mais maduro.

Finn teve que cumprimentar um monte de pessoas, junto com Artie, mas não deixou escapar o sorriso que Rachel dava naquele momento, observando algo que Will lhe mostrava em seu celular. Era o mesmo sorriso puro e sincero da menina de treze anos que ele conhecera quando tinha dezesseis, e que ele não tinha visto nenhuma vez depois de reencontrá-la.

Seu riso finalmente não era forçado como todos que ela tinha esboçado na reunião em que eles tinham se reencontrado, mas ele logo se deu conta de que a única coisa que Will poderia estar mostrando era uma foto de sua filha recém-nascida, e de que era somente essa a razão de um sorriso tão franco. Ele não deveria se enganar com ela por causa de um sorriso, afinal todas as pessoas, até as mais insensíveis, se comovem com fotos de bebês ruivinhos, cheios de dobrinhas e com grandes olhos azuis.

"Está linda, Rachel! Não é mesmo, Finny?" Disse Artie, depois que eles finalmente se aproximaram do grupo que representava a TVZoom e cumprimentaram, bastante formalmente, os RIB, Rachel e Mercedes.

"Hum... sim. É um lindo vestido." Decretou Finn, depois de olhá-la de cima a baixo. "Capaz de deixar qualquer mulher deslumbrante." Completou, olhando em volta e não para ela e, em seguida, tomando um gole de seu uísque, para parecer o mais indiferente possível.

"Obrigada, Artie." Ela respondeu, dando ênfase ao nome.

Ela não tinha porque agradecer a Finn, uma vez que, claramente, o elogio que ele fizera ao modelo idealizado por Romona Keveza tivera o claro objetivo de menosprezar a pessoa que o vestia. Na verdade, a vontade que ela tinha era de reagir, dar o troco, revidar, apesar de saber que não seria verdadeira, caso insinuasse que ele estava qualquer coisa diferente de maravilhoso em seu terno Armani, e que não era somente pela qualidade das roupas da marca italiana, mas porque, à beira dos trinta anos, ele estava mais bonito do que nunca.

Se fisicamente ele tinha ficado ainda melhor do que era quando jovem, o mesmo Rachel não poderia dizer sobre sua personalidade, no entanto. O educado e simpático filho de Carole dera lugar a um playboy arrogante e rude, ou talvez ele tivesse sido sempre daquele jeito e só lhe faltassem grana e poder, para que ele pudesse agir do modo como fazia agora. Não somente era possível, como bastante provável, que ele apenas fingisse ser um rapaz agradável, gentil e honesto, na juventude, a julgar pela situação em que ele estava quando ela o vira pela última vez, antes de sair dos EUA.

"De nada, Rachel. É apenas a verdade." Sorriu Artie, sincero. "É... com licença. Eu e Finn precisamos cumprimentar um colaborador." Disse ainda, sem jeito por causa da falta de cortesia de seu amigo e chefe. "Você não acha que foi extremamente grosseiro com a Rachel, não, Finn?" Questionou, depois que se afastaram dela. "O que há com você? Você não é assim... nunca é indelicado com ninguém!"

"Só eu sei como a Rachel merece ou não merece ser tratada por mim, ok?" Falou, irritado com o amigo.

"Talvez eu deva ficar sabendo, então, Finn." Demandou seriamente. "Eu sou seu melhor amigo e... eu tô ficando preocupado, de verdade, com esse seu comportamento."

"Claro!" Sorriu de forma sarcástica. "Uma hora dessas, eu divido com você o meu conhecimento sobre a graciosa Srta. Berry... com todo o prazer." Debochou.

"Larga isso, Finn." Não era um pedido, mas um tipo de ordem do amigo, que foi tirando da mão dele o copo de uísque. "Não estamos numa festa qualquer... isso é trabalho." Colocou o copo na bandeja de um garçom que passava por eles, e pegou um copo de água, passando-o para as mãos de Hudson.

Finn ficou contrariado em beber água. Naquele momento, ele queria se afogar em álcool, usar a bebida para esquecer, ou para ficar com sono e apagar completamente, ou para ter coragem de falar tudo o que tinha entalado em sua garganta por anos. Porém Artie tinha razão e ele, antes de tudo, era um homem de negócios, que tinha uma imagem que não podia destruir e, principalmente, não ia macular por causa de alguém que não merecia nem um pouco.

Rachel, por sua vez, também parou de tomar champagne, prevendo que poderia falar demais se ficasse alterada pelo álcool, e perder preciosos pontos com seus chefes, arruinando uma carreira de sucesso. Os RIB estavam cada vez mais empolgados com a possibilidade de a cobertura de 'A chave para o coração' alavancar as vendas da revista e não paravam de falar sobre o quanto contavam com a morena e sua equipe para garantir que o trabalho fosse feito de maneira impecável.

Felizmente, tratava-se de uma festa de negócios, então ela não se estendeu até muito tarde e tanto Finn quando Rachel puderam sentir o alívio de deixar a presença um do outro rapidamente.

Infelizmente, no entanto, não havia mais um oceano separando os dois e, ao contrário, existiriam muitos eventos, ainda, que colocariam os dois frente a frente, ao longo de treze outras semanas.

* * *

**Na primeira eliminação, Finn vai ficar na dúvida entre Taylor, Lucy e Miley, e eu ainda não decidi também sobre quem ele vai escolher pra sair do programa.**

**Vocês querem ajudar? Deixem reviews...**

**p.s.: Não fiquem com medo que eu vá descrever detalhes do programa, porque eu não vou. Só vou falar algumas coisas relevantes. E já vai ter Finchel no capítulo 8. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo grande e com Finchel, para compensar a demora.**

**Espero que curtam... e que comentem também, porque não tem praticamente ninguém comentando... snif...**

**p.s.: Eu mudei uma das candidatas, já que preferi colocar a Harmony como secretária do Finn. Lembrando que as candidatas estão no meu álbum e, para a primeira eliminação, vocês ainda podem ajudar a escolher entre Taylor, Lucy e Miley, ok?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Na quinta-feira, o humor de Rachel estava realmente ruim, depois de ela ter aguentado calada o comentário e a cara de desdém de Finn, durante a festa da noite anterior. Ela decidiu não ir a seu escritório na editora e ficou trabalhando em casa e, depois de ter finalmente fechado a revista de sexta, estava relaxando na banheira, enquanto lia um livro e tomava uma taça de um bom vinho tinto.

"Olá, Ryan." Ela disse ao telefone, após atender à ligação do chefe, tentando disfarçar ao máximo seu estado de espírito.

"Olá, minha querida. Tudo bem?" Era apenas uma pergunta retórica que ele não esperou sua funcionária predileta responder. "Televisão ligada? O programa entra no ar em uns quinze minutos."

"É... hum... não, não... estava tomando um banho." Respirou fundo.

"Pois ligue, meu bem. Ligue logo, pra não perder nada. Como está a cobertura do programa até agora? Você está dando atenção especial como pedimos, né?"

"É claro, Ryan. Total atenção." Realmente ela estava em contato com a equipe, dando muita atenção à execução das tarefas atribuídas a Mercedes, Sunshine, Lauren e Mike, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver o programa. Porém, conhecia bem Ryan e, se ele estava falando para ela assistir, ele voltaria a ligar e a questionaria sobre detalhes. Colocou o celular no viva-voz, saiu da banheira e começou a se secar. "Mercedes esteve quase o dia todo na mansão hoje e aproveitou que as meninas estavam apenas se ambientando, e não havia nenhuma atividade prevista, para fazer as entrevistas com elas. Ela mesma organizou uma matéria com os perfis das candidatas, depois que Sunshine a substituiu, e eles serão apresentados na revista de amanhã."

"Ótimo! Mas eu acho pouco, Rachel. Se nada aconteceu lá ainda, além do perfil seria bom publicar um texto tratando do episódio que será apresentado agora. Você poderia fazer isso pessoalmente... que tal?" Deus! Era ainda pior do que Rachel esperava. Ela ia ter que assistir e comentar, como se julgasse aquele tipo de programa interessante. "Eu mesmo vou dar ordens para que segurem a impressão da revista por algumas horas... e para que alguém da diagramação esteja disponível para incluir seu artigo em algumas horas, ok?"

"Ok." O que mais ela poderia responder?

Os dois se despediram e Rachel foi com seu Ipad e uma segunda taça de vinho para frente da TV. Se alguém afirmasse a ela minutos antes que seu humor poderia piorar, ela duvidaria da pessoa, mas surpreendentemente o telefonema de um dos donos da editora tinha conseguido esse fenômeno.

E, como nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, quando Rachel ligou a TV a vinheta do programa apareceu, dando lugar aos comerciais e indicando que ela havia perdido toda a primeira parte do episódio. Ocupada em maldizer sua própria sorte, não percebera que o telefonema e sua preparação tinham demorado mais que os quinze minutos a que Ryan se referira. Precisava contornar a situação.

"Oi, cunhadinha!" A esposa de seu irmão gêmeo atendeu o telefone, animada.

"Oi, Brie. Tudo bem? Prometo falar com você com calma, depois, mas agora preciso de um favorzão, ok? Você tá vendo o reality show novo? A chave..." Disse, rápido.

"...para o coração. Claro! O que você quer?" A outra falou, prontamente, e Rachel suspirou, aliviada. Felizmente, conhecia bem Bridget, que fora sua colega de trabalho, e acertara em cheio ao ligar para a garota inglesa, naturalizada americana ao se casar com um dos Berry.

"O que eu perdi até agora?"

"Bom, o apresentador deu as boas vindas aos telespectadores e disse que, essa noite, nós vamos conhecer as quatorze sortudas que vão participar do programa e tentar conquistar Finn Hudson, que é o dono da emissora... não sei se você sabe. Aí ele explicou que houve uma festa em que ele conheceu cinquenta garotas pré-selecionadas e que era essa festa que nós íamos ver, em seguida. Então, apareceu um salão de festas chiquérrimo e várias meninas chegando... e depois algumas delas falando... é... que elas esperavam ser escolhidas... e que elas tavam ansiosas pra conhecer o Finn... essas coisas. Nenhuma falou nada demais. Aí voltou o apresentador e disse que veríamos a chegada do Finn em instantes... e entrou o comercial." Respirou finalmente. "Já vai começar, Rach. Ajudei?"

"Ajudou, amiga. Ajudou, sim. Depois nos falamos, ok? Obrigada. Beijo!"

"E então, senhoras e senhores? Ansiosos para conhecer as quatorze felizardas que lutarão pelo coração de Finn Hudson?" O apresentador, Sebastian Smythe, perguntou aos espectadores, e Rachel revirou os olhos. Continuava achando que aquilo era uma farsa e, por isso, um enorme desrespeito com o público. "Primeiro, vamos ver juntos se esse solteiro sortudo, por poder escolher entre tantas meninas lindas, estava ansioso na noite de ontem. Vamos conferir!"

Rachel observou Finn chegando ao salão repleto de garotas e cumprimentando todas elas, mas, na maior parte do tempo, apenas eram mostradas imagens dele circulando e falando com as garotas e uma música qualquer tocava. O que quer que ele estivesse falando para elas ou escutando delas não era o foco da direção de Artie. Depois, quando ele já tinha cumprimentado todas e escolhia algumas para conversar, foram mostrados trechos das conversas em que as garotas falavam sobre suas cidades de origem, profissões, sobre preferências esportivas, musicais e cinematográficas, e outros assuntos do tipo que se tem quando se acaba de conhecer alguém.

Depois de mais um intervalo comercial, o apresentador apareceu com Finn, ao vivo, e perguntou a ele o que tinha achado das garotas, se tinha sido difícil escolher apenas quatorze e quais tinham sido os critérios dele de escolha, e ele respondeu que tinha sido bastante difícil, porque ele havia conhecido muitas garotas lindas e interessantes na festa, e que não tinha utilizado propriamente nenhum critério, visto que o contato tinha sido muito breve, então ele havia escolhido mais em razão de uma empatia inicial do que de qualquer outra coisa.

Finn agradeceu muito a participação das demais meninas e elogiou todas elas, pedindo ainda para que ninguém ficasse triste por não ter sido escolhida. Rachel ficava cada vez mais irritada ao pensar no quanto Finn parecia simpático e gentil na telinha da TV, ao mesmo tempo em que fora extremamente indelicado e antipático com ela. Incomodava a ela pensar que ele tinha passado os últimos anos tão envolvido com o mundo das ficções e das simulações, que tinha sido capaz de criar um personagem para usar quando aparecia na posição da celebridade que havia se tornado, agindo de modo bem diferente daquele como agia quando não estava em frente a câmeras e multidões.

Mais um pouco da festa foi mostrado, além de novas propagandas, até que veio a parte da escolha das garotas. As cinquenta apareceram posicionadas em cinco filas de dez e Finn começou a andar entre elas, com um garçom ao lado dele, carregando uma bandeja onde se podiam ver caixinhas de veludo. Finalmente, Finn se aproximou de alguém e, tirando de uma das caixinhas um cordão, colocou no pescoço da primeira menina, uma loira de vestido preto, super sorridente. A câmera se aproximou bem, mostrando o colo da garota, que ostentava agora um pingente em forma de chave.

Ele fez o mesmo com mais treze meninas, sempre dando um sorriso, mas sem falar nada, e, na medida em que elas recebiam o cordão, iam se posicionando em uma escada. Quando Finn terminou, apenas a escada passou a ser filmada e ele apareceu, dando boa noite a todas, informando que as veria em breve e deixando a festa. As quatorze falaram seus nomes e alguma breve informação sobre elas diretamente para a câmera e, em seguida, o apresentador e o protagonista da disputa apareceram novamente ao vivo, com Sebastian dando parabéns a Finn pelas escolhas, elogiando as mulheres e desejando boa sorte ao chefe.

Os homens mostraram, então, imagens das participantes chegando à mansão onde passariam a viver, por até treze semanas, bem como alguns recortes do primeiro dia delas no local. Por fim, o apresentador propôs a Finn que eles espiassem o que elas estavam fazendo naquele exato momento e o programa terminou com imagens de uma festa que estava acontecendo na casa, com vários convidados masculinos, enquanto ouvia-se o apresentador brincando com o solteiro candidato a noivo, sobre o fato de alguma das meninas estar dançando muito próximo a um cara.

O apresentador se despediu, sem que a câmera deixasse de mostrar a tal festa, e convidou os espectadores a se juntarem a ele novamente na semana seguinte, para descobrir o que aconteceria até lá na movimentada mansão. Rachel, por sua vez, se levantou, indo para o escritório, a fim de escrever o mais rápido possível o artigo solicitado pelo chefe, para depois tentar tirar da cabeça a indignação que sentia. Até mesmo a ponto de colocar outros homens na casa fingindo tentar as meninas, para mostrar que elas sempre prefeririam a ele, Finn tinha chegado, e aquele exibicionismo fazia o sangue dela ferver!

Finn conversou com vários membros de sua equipe no estúdio, antes de deixá-lo, indo tomar uma cerveja com Artie, a fim de comemorar o bom ibope do primeiro episódio do programa. Não demorou no bar com o amigo, no entanto, porque ambos teriam um dia cheio na sexta-feira, quando Finn visitaria pela primeira vez as meninas na mansão.

Sua chegada na casa foi bastante confusa. Algumas meninas estavam na beira da piscina e o viram antes mesmo da equipe de filmagem, se levantando imediatamente para cumprimentá-lo. As que estavam dentro da água também se apressaram em sair e, ouvindo muita gente falar mais alto e ao mesmo tempo, as que estavam dentro da casa, vendo um filme, correram para o pátio. Foram Artie e Sebastian que colocaram ordem na casa, porque Finn só conseguia rir, ficando até meio tímido com tanta atenção por parte de tantas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com o assédio feminino, mas certamente nunca tinha sido alvo de tantas mulheres juntas, o que o intimidava e confundia um pouco.

Sebastian explicou às meninas que, durante sexta, sábado e domingo, todas teriam meia hora sozinhas com Finn, em ordem decidida por sorteio. Sozinhas era modo de dizer, é claro, já que não haveria a companhia das demais garotas, mas haveria câmeras acompanhando-os onde estivessem. Então, o próprio apresentador deu início ao sorteio e uma secretária anotou a ordem, e quinze minutos depois o rapaz papeava à mesa do jardim de inverno com Sugar.

Foi uma meia hora divertida e depois veio a meia hora de Amanda, que foi bastante interessante também. Então vieram as conversas com a inteligentíssima Zoe e a tímida Tina, que fizeram Finn ter certeza de como ia ser difícil escolher alguém. Contudo foi a última conversa individual do dia a que mais perturbou Finn, a ponto de ele ter informado a Artie que iria embora para casa e que a primeira interação dele com todo o grupo ficaria para o dia seguinte.

Lucy era uma das candidatas mais novas do programa e, como a maior parte das jovens, sonhadora, alegre, espontânea. Seu sorriso era adorável e parecia tão franco e sua risada era contagiante. Além disso, ela era bem pequena, o que ficava mais evidente naquele momento, em que ela usava sandálias rasteiras e não os sapatos de salto bem alto do dia da festa. Seus cabelos eram longos, escuros e brilhantes e seus olhos expressivos. Ainda que não houvesse qualquer outra semelhança física, aquelas características eram mais do que suficientes para trazer à tona memórias da menina por quem ele fora apaixonado quando era um pouco mais novo que Lucy.

Enquanto dirigia até sua casa, Hudson entrou em contato com sua secretária e pediu para que ela desmarcasse qualquer compromisso que ele tivesse, pois não voltaria à emissora. Passou o resto do dia jogado no sofá, tomando cerveja, fazendo carinho em Uno e pensando, e recordou especialmente a última vez em que a tivera em seus braços, tantos anos antes, e que tinha sido o último momento da vida dele em que sentira uma real sensação de felicidade.

Naquela noite de tantos anos antes, ele estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama e quase pegando no sono, quando ouvira um barulho na porta. Já não dormia com sua mãe, mas em um quarto da casa dos Berry que antes servia para receber visitas e Leroy tinha sugerido que passasse a ser ocupado por ele. Olhara para a porta, quando percebera que alguém entrava no cômodo e, apesar de não haver muita luz, pode reconhecer a presença daquela que fazia seu coração bater descompassado.

"Rachel?" Perguntara, e a vira se aproximar, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio, já que ela não deveria estar ali.

A morena subira na cama de Finn, engatinhando em sua direção e deitando-se sobre o corpo quente dele, que envolvera completamente a cintura dela com um dos braços e segurara seu rosto com o outro. Ela sorrira e ele retribuíra o sorriso, então ela beijara os lábios dele, devagar, sensualmente, puxando o lábio inferior dele com os dela. Ele a segurara pela nuca e pedira passagem para sua língua, sem ter encontrado qualquer obstáculo, e eles haviam ficado assim, por alguns minutos, beijando-se com calma mas com muito desejo, enquanto começavam a explorar o corpo um do outro, tocando todos os lugares que podiam alcançar.

Ela interrompera o beijo e gemera baixinho quando ele, finalmente, tocara sua intimidade, bem de leve, de um jeito que a deixava maluca. Ela o olhara nos olhos, suplicando silenciosamente por mais e ele a tocara novamente, com mais intensidade. Ela beijava o pescoço dele, enquanto ele a provocava, até que ele sentira a própria excitação chegar ao limite do que podia aguentar e rolara pela cama, ficando por cima dela.

Ela fizera um sinal positivo com a cabeça e ele levantara um pouco o corpo, para ajudá-la a tirar a camisola que usava. Depois tirara sua cueca boxer rapidamente e a calcinha dela devagar, depositando beijos em toda a extensão de suas pernas, enquanto o fazia. Voltara a deitar-se sobre ela, beijando sua boca com loucura, e os dois se olharam nos olhos, mais uma vez, ofegantes pelo desejo que tomava seus corpos.

Então ele a preenchera devagar e se movimentara com calma, sentindo algo que só ela era capaz de fazê-lo sentir. Porém os gemidos baixos dela e o jeito como ela envolvia o quadril dele com as pernas lhe faziam querer mais e lhe diziam que ela também queria mais, muito mais. Obedecendo ao pedido silencioso que vinha do corpo quente de Rachel e ao semblante cheio de luxúria dela, que fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios com força, ele aumentara o ritmo de seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava um dos mamilos dela com a palma da mãos, repetidas vezes.

Os movimentos dela também se intensificaram e em pouco tempo ele sentira a intimidade dela apertar seu membro com mais força e vira o corpo dela se contrair e tremer por inteiro, e depois relaxar completamente, enquanto ele também, com mais dois ou três movimentos na direção dela, derramava todo o seu prazer dentro da garota, deixando-a ainda mais molhada do que já estivera.

Sem trocar qualquer palavra, eles tinham dormido juntos, com ela praticamente em cima dele, e os braços dele em volta dela, e só tinham acordado de manhã, bem cedinho, para que ela pudesse voltar ao quarto dela, e ninguém desconfiasse de que eles tinham desobedecido às regras.

Finn jogou a garrafa de cerveja que bebia na parede, com toda força, querendo que aqueles pensamentos sumissem. Aquele amor tinha morrido muito tempo antes, porque aquela Rachel tinha morrido também.

Ele agora precisava encontrar alguém muito diferente dela e igual a quem ela fora um dia... ou a quem ela fora apenas nos melhores sonhos dele.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gente, estou sem postar há vários dias porque, além de não ter tido tanto tempo quanto gostaria, as fotos e vídeos que vazam de Monchele gravando Finchel e os rumores me deixam super pra baixo! Vou precisar da força de vocês pra continuar as fics, viu?**

**Bom, acho que esse capítulo é o mais longo da fic... espero que isso não seja uma coisa ruim.**

**Beijos mil pra vocês!**

* * *

"Finn, você não vai mesmo me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Artie a Finn, pela quarta ou quinta vez, só naquele dia.

Abrams estava realmente preocupado com o amigo e o comportamento estranho dele. É claro que Finn continuava sendo a mesma pessoa gentil e cordial de sempre, mas o bom humor que normalmente o acompanhava nas situações de trabalho tinha desaparecido há exatamente uma semana. Desde o dia da primeira ida de Finn à mansão do programa, quando ele conversara com algumas das meninas individualmente, ele não vinha sendo ele mesmo.

Esperava-se que ele estivesse ainda mais bem humorado e animado que o normal, uma vez que, além de estar no papel que ele tanto amava de administrador da emissora, ele tinha criado o programa para conhecer uma garota e se casar com ela, e tudo parecia estar correndo como programado. No entanto, nos dois dias seguintes, ele parecia estar com o pensamento longe, enquanto deveria estar conhecendo melhor as outras nove candidatas, e, durante toda aquela semana, durante as visitas diárias à casa, seu melhor amigo pode perceber que ele tinha que se esforçar para prestar atenção ao que as garotas diziam, e para não mostrar a elas e às câmeras a sua falta de empolgação.

Era sexta-feira de novo e havia, agora, treze meninas na casa. Finn tinha ficado muito em dúvida entre se despedir de Lucy, Miley ou Taylor e, no final, tinha optado por Miley, por ser a mais nova delas e não lhe parecer que uma garota de apenas vinte anos pudesse ser uma boa opção, já que ele não queria uma namorada com quem, um dia, pudesse vir a se casar, e sim uma mulher que já saísse do programa com uma aliança no dedo e uma data para seu casamento escolhida.

Com menos uma candidata ao coração dele no programa, se iniciava mais uma manhã na casa e algumas atividades estavam previstas para aquele dia. Finn tinha chegado há alguns minutos e conversava com a direção, enquanto as meninas eram reunidas em um cômodo, para se prepararem para um jogo, cujas três primeiras colocadas teriam a chance de passar um bom tempo com Finn, sem a presença das demais. O protagonista do programa acabou questionado pelo amigo, mais uma vez, enquanto trocava de roupa.

"Artie, pelo amor de Deus! Eu já te falei que está tudo bem."

"Como pode estar tudo bem, Finn? Eu sou seu amigo há tempo suficiente... e próximo o suficiente, pra saber que você não fica assim à toa. Uma semana inteira de mau humor, Hudson?" Finn bufou. "Viu? Olha bem! Você não tem esse tipo de reação, a não ser que você tenha que ir a algum compromisso daqueles que você detesta... ou quando eu arrasto você pra algum lugar comigo. E aqui... bom, aqui deveria ser BEM onde você gostaria de estar, já que você CRIOU esse programa... QUIS ser o protagonista dele, quando a gente poderia ter colocado um riquinho qualquer para fazê-lo. Então, TEM que ter algo errado!"

"Ok, Artie, ok!" Falou, irritado. "Eu não vou me livrar de você, então... tá, Artie, eu não to legal. Eu admito." Respirou fundo. "Mas tudo que eu não preciso é falar sobre isso... e eu gostaria que você, como meu amigo, respeitasse isso, cara. Me dá um tempo e eu vou melhorar."

"Cara, eu só quero que você fique bem... e achei que talvez, se você me contasse o que tá rolando, eu poderia ajudar. Mas, se você prefere não falar nada, tá ok... e, se mudar de ideia, você sabe..." Finn acenou positivamente, mostrando entender que o amigo estaria ali para ele, se ele precisasse de ajuda. "Finn?" Artie continuou, pouco depois, quando entravam na sala onde estava reunida a equipe, para que fosse gravada a brincadeira, em alguns instantes. Era possível ouvir o burburinho das meninas vindo da sala ao lado.

"Oi?" Finn respondeu, ainda andando para o meio da sala.

"Eu te dou todo o tempo do mundo pra você se livrar dos seus problemas, mas... parece que os seus problemas não estão querendo muito te dar um tempo." Observou, fazendo uma careta que indicava que ele sentia muito. Finn podia não querer conversar, mas ele podia muito bem jurar que sabia a que (ou quem) se relacionava a súbita mudança do amigo.

"Por que?" Finn disse, após apertar a mão de Sebastian, de quem tinham se aproximado, e Artie apenas apontou em uma direção com a cabeça, fazendo com que Finn, finalmente, olhasse para uma pessoa sentada no meio da equipe, em uma das cadeiras reservadas à imprensa, o que significava, nesse caso, exclusivamente a jornalistas e fotógrafos da TVZoom. "Ah, não!" Disse baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo, que preferiu nem responder.

Rachel conversava com Mike e nem tinha se dado conta da presença de Finn até seu subordinado lhe dizer que o rapaz havia chegado e que, provavelmente, alguma coisa começaria a ser filmada. Ela olhou na direção dele e de Artie, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça apenas, e voltou a falar sobre trabalho com o asiático a seu lado. Não estava nem um pouco feliz de estar ali, e ver Hudson não era nada agradável, ainda que ela já estivesse preparada para tanto, ao contrário dele, que fora surpreendido.

"A gente pode começar?" Artie perguntou ao amigo, que assentiu, e as meninas foram chamadas por Sebastian.

Todas entraram lançando sorrisos na direção de Finn que, com muito esforço, sorriu para elas também. Já depois de um "gravando" por parte do diretor, o apresentador explicou o jogo e Finn informou quais seriam os prêmios: a terceira colocada iria encontrá-lo na noite seguinte em um restaurante chique de Los Angeles, a segunda colocada iria fazer um passeio de helicóptero com ele, no domingo, e a primeira passaria o dia com ele em um barco luxuoso, na segunda-feira. Então, sem mais demora, o jogo foi gravado, com pouquíssimas interrupções, dando a Taylor, Nina e Brittany a oportunidade que tanto queriam de passar tempo com Hudson.

Rachel prestava atenção e anotava tudo, para que depois pudesse se informar com a direção sobre quais detalhes da brincadeira e dos prêmios poderiam, e quais não poderiam, ser divulgados pela revista. Estava tentando ser profissional, como sempre, apesar de seu nível de irritação ser crescente.

A garota tinha passado uma semana razoável, afinal, depois de ter tido que escrever sobre o programa de estreia, nenhum dos seus chefes tinha ligado novamente pedindo que ela fizesse nada pessoalmente, então ela não assistira mais ao programa, apenas acompanhara as matérias escritas, o que não era propriamente bom, mas era bem melhor. Porém, sua sorte mudara quando, naquele mesmo dia bem cedo, enquanto Sunshine terminava suas doze horas de vigília na mansão, Mercedes telefonara contando que havia sofrido um acidente de carro e, apesar de estar bem, os médicos não queriam lhe dar alta, porque afirmavam que ela precisava ficar em observação, em razão de ter batido com a cabeça.

Rachel tinha pensado em escalar duas outras jornalistas em que confiava para trabalharem dando cobertura ao reality show, naquele dia, mas fora lembrada por Blaine de que uma delas estava na Carolina do Norte para cobrir o casamento de um diretor da Fox com a estrela de uma das séries da emissora, e informada de que a outra, infelizmente, estava no velório de um ator veterano da TV e do cinema. Alegna poderia até ir para a mansão, mas não chegaria a tempo de substituir Sunshine prontamente, e Rachel sabia bem que, se a TVZoom ficasse sem um representante seu na casa por algumas horas, os RIB ficariam extremamente insatisfeitos, o que acabou fazendo com que ela mesma fosse para o local.

Quando a filmagem do jogo acabou, Artie se aproximou de Rachel, cumprimentando a garota, e Finn acabou decidindo falar com ela também, depois de um pequeno debate mental entre dizer algo antipático ou ignorá-la.

"Mas a que devemos tamanha honra de ter a Srta. Editora-chefe em pessoa acompanhando nossas filmagens?" Perguntou, irônico.

"A editora-chefe é responsável pelo trabalho... e o faz pessoalmente, se necessário... quando não é possível designar alguém à altura de uma tarefa. Pensei que soubesse dessas coisas, Sr. Presidente da emissora." Também ironizou, dando um sorriso debochado. "Artie, querido, com quem eu devo falar pra saber quais são as coisas sigilosas do dia, que não devem ser mencionadas antes da exibição na TV?"

"Eu mesmo passo essas informações pra você, agora mesmo, Rachel. Vou pedir que nos sirvam um suco na beira da piscina e conversamos." O diretor respondeu, simpático.

Finn acabou se juntando a eles, depois de ter trocado de roupa e se preparado para, em algum momento, tomar sol com as meninas. Ele apenas tomou suco, enquanto observava Rachel e Artie trabalhando e algumas garotas já chegando à piscina, até que o amigo foi chamado para resolver algum problema relacionado a uma atividade que seria gravada mais tarde.

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Finn questionou em tom sério, quebrando um silêncio de alguns minutos.

"Você pode fazer a pergunta... e eu posso responder ou não." Ela respondeu, secamente.

"É claro." Concordou. "Mas não é nada demais... eu só queria saber por que você se tornou editora-chefe de uma revista de Los Angeles, quando você poderia estar trabalhando em Nova York... ou mesmo lá na Europa."

"Eu conheci o Ryan na Inglaterra. Ele passou quase seis meses lá, trabalhando em um projeto de parceria da RIB Editora com a Ink Pen, onde eu trabalhava. Quando o namorado dele soube que a vó Adena tinha falecido... parece que ele tem mania de ler os obituários dos jornais, porque já trabalhou com isso... ele comentou com o Ryan, que imaginou que eu estivesse em NY."

"Sua avô faleceu?" Perguntou, apenas retoricamente, franzindo o cenho em sinal de pesar. "Eu sinto muito... não sabia. Pouco depois da morte do seu avô, minha mãe saiu da casa de vocês e nós dois perdemos o contato com os Berry." Comentou, sinceramente.

"Sem problemas." Respondeu, seu demonstrar sentimentalismos. "O fato é que Ryan me procurou, e não só pra gente se ver e tudo mais, porque tínhamos nos tornado próximos em Londres, mas também porque ele precisava de alguém para chefiar a edição da TVZoom e me considerava perfeita para o trabalho." Usou seu tom arrogante, fazendo Finn quase se arrepender de travar um diálogo amistoso com ela. "Eu já era editora-chefe na Ink, mas eu não trabalhava sozinha... eu dividia o cargo com uma jornalista super difícil... até meio insana às vezes... então ser a única editora-chefe, de uma revista nova, era um grande desafio, uma grande oportunidade! Era exatamente o que estava faltando na minha carreira."

Além da divisão do trabalho (e principalmente das glórias!), com uma antipática, temperamental e um pouco maluca Sue Silvester, faltava à Rachel uma oportunidade para provar sua enorme capacidade, de uma vez por todas. Na Ink Pen, ela sempre teria contra si o fato de ser a namorada do filho do presidente da editora. Sempre haveria rumores de que ela fora favorecida de algum modo, porque, apesar de ter conhecido o rapaz quando já trabalhava na revista, somente tinha se tornado editora-chefe alguns meses depois. Não era necessário, no entanto, que Finn tivesse esse tipo de informação sobre sua vida.

"Entendo." Ele respondeu e, em seguida, passaram-se minutos que pareciam infinitos, em um silêncio extremamente desconfortável. "Mas você não parece à vontade fazendo esse trabalho." Ele afirmou, enfim. "Talvez literatura tivesse mais a ver com você do que o universo da TV e as fofocas sobre celebridades." Completou, mostrando saber sobre que assunto tratava a revista inglesa em que ela tinha trabalhado.

"Não me incomodam as fofocas sobre celebridades, contando que sejam verdadeiras e não inventadas... por elas próprias ou por qualquer outra pessoa." Ela retorquiu, levantando os olhos de seu Ipad. "E o universo da TV me agrada também, contanto que a ficção seja tratada como ficção, e a realidade como realidade."

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Reality shows, Finn. São, em sua maioria, uma farsa! E você sabe disso, tão bem quanto eu... ou até melhor. Me irrita vir até aqui e cobrir esse seu programa, porque, além do conceito machista, que já seria suficiente para me desagradar... eu me sinto mal em colaborar para que vocês enganem as pessoas."

"Enganar? Nós não estamos enganando ninguém, Rachel. Você é quem está enganada." Riu, nervoso.

"Você quer me convencer de que você não conhecia mesmo nenhuma dessas meninas... de que as escolheu, de fato, naquela festa, e de que pretende escolher uma delas, no final, e se CASAR com ela?"

"Sim, eu não as conhecia... e, sim, eu VOU escolher uma delas e me casar." Respirou fundo. "Você sabe que eu tenho quase trinta anos e... não que seja da sua conta, Rachel, mas, por mais que eu goste de passar um tempo com o Uno, do sossego que é o meu apartamento à noite... eu quero formar uma família, ter filhos..."

"Você ainda tem o Uno?" Ela disse, interrompendo-o, surpresa e sorrindo, o que o fez pensar no poder incrível que as crianças e os animais exercem mesmo sobre as pessoas mais frias. Sorrisos como aquele ela só tinha mostrado ao ver a foto da afilhada dele, na festa, e agora, ao falar sobre seu cachorro.

"Por que eu não teria mais o Uno?"

"É... claro! Que tolice! É claro que você nunca se separaria do Uno!" Ela disse, voltando ao tom antipático de antes. "Mas o Uno não é o tópico, Finn. Você sempre teve mulheres suspirando por você, quando jovem... nunca teve problemas pra arrumar uma namorada... e quer me convencer de que, agora que usa roupas das melhores marcas, aparece nas colunas sociais, é convidado para os maiores eventos... e provavelmente anda por aí de Ferrari... precisou fazer um programa pra conseguir ficar noivo?" Se irritou um pouco.

"Em primeiro lugar, não preciso te convencer de nada, Srta. Berry." Também ficou irritado. "Em segundo, não... eu não ando de Ferrari, não é o meu estilo. Em terceiro e último... eu nem sei porque estou te falando isso, mas a verdade é que naquele esquema normal de olhar, gostar, se aproximar, conhecer melhor, sair, namorar, ficar noivo e casar, as coisas sempre deram errado pra mim. Eu decidi que eu queria tentar uma outra estratégia... olhar as minhas opções com clareza, racionalidade... deixar de lado essa coisa de amor que nunca deu em nada!"

Rachel olhou nos olhos dele, pela primeira vez, e percebeu que ele estava falando a verdade. Isso a incomodou, porque ela ainda tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse um pouco de humanidade dentro dele e tratasse algo como o casamento com mais consideração. Pelo amor de Deus! Casamento não era um negócio como os que ele firmava para sua empresa, e era assim que ele estava tratando a instituição. Que o programa fosse uma farsa para o público, de repente lhe pareceu até uma opção melhor, pensamento que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado que lhe ocorresse.

Depois de uma troca de olhares desconfortável e de Rachel ter desistido de tecer qualquer comentário, Finn foi chamado por Artie, que queria fazer uma tomada dele com as garotas na piscina, e Rachel foi instruída a ficar sentada de novo junto à equipe. Algumas coisas foram gravadas, inclusive um outro jogo, que deu o direito à campeã de almoçar com Finn, na sala de jantar. Em poucas horas, Rachel foi substituída por Alegna e rumou para a revista, a fim de cuidar de seu trabalho de rotina.

Enquanto o carro a levava para a empresa, Rachel pensava no velho Uno e sentia saudades. Não eram saudades do passado e muito menos de Finn. É claro que não eram!

Ela sentia falta apenas do velho Golden Retriver e era só uma triste coincidência que ele fosse a única coisa que, de algum modo, ainda a conectava a Finn Hudson.

* * *

**E aí?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Desculpem a demora! **

**Espero que curtam esse capítulo!**

**Bjs!**

**p.s.: o visual da Rachel que eu descrevo está no meu orkut (finchelouca)**

* * *

Blaine achava que aquele seria simplesmente um dia normal na sua sina de primeiro assistente de Rachel Barbra Berry. Ele acabara de receber a usual mensagem do motorista da empresa, lhe informando que havia acabado de deixar a morena na porta do edifício onde se localizava a editora, e já se levantara, tirando do frigobar que havia embaixo de sua mesa o frappuccino light dela, como todas as manhãs, e se preparando para abrir a porta do escritório para ela.

Rachel apareceu logo depois, como sempre não dirigindo a palavra a ninguém e provocando várias reações em seus funcionários. Havia, é claro, quem a achasse uma arrogante, temperamental e mesquinha, e provavelmente este grupo era o da maioria. Existiam, porém, os homens que suspiravam por sua beleza única e discreta sensualidade, e as mulheres que admiravam e invejavam seu visual, particularmente caprichado naquela manhã, em que optara por um vestido preto Herve Leger ajustado ao corpo, Peep-Toes de Miu Miu e uma linda bolsa rosa de Reed Kakroff.

Também não foi diferente sua atitude com o assistente, de quem tomou o copo de frappuccino, sem pedir ou agradecer, praticamente jogando sua bolsa em cima dele. Porém era muito cedo para que ele pensasse que se tratava de apenas mais um dia. Afinal, não existe nada assim tão ruim que não possa ficar ainda pior.

"Sobre o People Choice Awards... o que você tem pra me dizer?" Ela perguntou, sentando-se.

"Sobre a cobertura do evento, reunião com equipe às dez. Sobre seu vestido, eu mesmo irei buscá-lo, ainda hoje, no ateliê de Hummel e deixarei no seu apartamento. A respeito do cabelo e da maquiagem, Roz Washington estará em sua casa no horário solicitado." Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Você ligou pra aquela... ai, como é mesmo o nome dela? Aquela do escândalo..."

"Miriah Cloney... sim... na verdade, liguei para a agente dela. Disse a ela que, se Miriah quiser dar sua versão dos fatos, temos interesse em entrevistá-la. Ficou de me dar uma resposta até o final da tarde."

"Se a resposta for positiva, mande Nial entrevistá-la. Diga a Kurt que não quero mais vestir preto, mudei de ideia... tenho usado muito. Peça que me arrume uma cor mais alegre... ele deve conseguir ainda hoje e, se não conseguir, você pode buscar amanhã." Blaine revirou os olhos, pois, no dia seguinte, teria aula na pós-graduação depois do expediente, e ela deveria saber, uma vez que fora a revista quem o obrigara a fazer tal curso. Mas é claro que ela não lembrava ou não se importava! "Reagende a reunião com a equipe do PCA para as dez e quinze, e diga à Mary Helen que ela deve estar na casa de Patrick Dempsey às três da tarde para entrevistá-lo. Ela já está mais ou menos informada sobre como deve ser... só está esperando a confirmação."

"Patrick Dempsey dando uma entrevista em casa?" Ele perguntou, extremamente surpreso.

"E venha comigo à sala do Jacob." Ela disse, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao escritório de um dos jornalistas, sem responder a pergunta dele.

Ele caminhou atrás dela, não ousando desobedecer ou mesmo questionar suas ordens. Encontraram Jacob Ben Israel trabalhando, e ele ficou tão surpreso em receber a editora-chefe em seu pequeno escritório quanto Blaine ficara ao saber que eles iriam até lá. Ela jamais ia pessoalmente à sala de quem quer que fosse!

"Oh! A nossa grande líder e o seu vassalo." Jacob falou e não era ironia. Ele estava entre os poucos que a admiravam. "Fiquem à vontade!"

"Jacob, eu estou te mandando embora." Ela disse, sem introduções. Jacob e Blaine a olharam totalmente chocados.

"Er... hum... perdão?" Jacob conseguiu falar, de algum modo.

"Eu pedi mil vezes que você entrevistasse Patrick Dempsey para sua coluna e você não entrevistou. Está demitido." Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples e óbvia.

"Eu já te disse que é impossível. Dempsey não mostra a casa dele, de jeito nenhum... e minha coluna é sobre as casas das celebridades!"

"Isso é muito interessante, porque eu acabei de falar com ele e ele vai nos conceder a entrevista. Mary Helen irá à casa dele... e a casa de todos os famosos a partir de agora, é claro, já que a coluna não é mais sua." Continuou falando, mas já se encaminhando para a porta. "Eu vou te dar alguns dias para achar um outro emprego... e você pode até dizer que se demitiu, ok?"

Com isso, sem mais nenhuma palavra e sem dar qualquer oportunidade para que Jacob defendesse seu lado, ela saiu da sala do jornalista e voltou para a sua. A notícia rapidamente correu o escritório, fazendo com que aqueles que já a consideravam uma bruxa lhe dessem ainda mais apelidos relacionados, e com que muitos ficassem com medo de serem demitidos também. Blaine estava assustado com a frieza com a qual ela tinha lidado com a situação. Mesmo de uma chefe que não sabia o nome dele e que não fazia questão de ser simpática ou mesmo educada com ninguém, ele não esperava tanto.

O resto do dia correu normalmente para Blaine e Rachel, mesmo que ele percebesse, do local onde ficava sua mesa, que de certo em certo tempo alguém voltava a comentar a demissão do pacato Jacob, considerado, até então, um dos jornalistas mais competentes da revista. A não ser pelo momento da reunião com a equipe que daria a cobertura jornalística ao PCA, Berry permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira de trabalho, inclusive na hora do almoço, quando solicitou a Blaine que pedisse uma salada com peito de frango grelhado e um chá gelado em um restaurante próximo.

No final da tarde, no entanto, Blaine se espantou ao ver uma nervosa Mercedes entrar na sala de sua chefe, sem sequer pedir para ser anunciada. Temeu o sermão que viria depois, pois era papel dele evitar esse tipo de interrupção no trabalho de Rachel, então entrou imediatamente atrás da jornalista, a fim de tentar pelo menos se explicar.

"Código rosa fúcsia... brilhoso, purpurinado, fosflorescente, em letras gigantes e... AGORA!" Ele ouviu Mercedes falar e viu a outra garota levantar os olhos e olhar bem para ela.

"Srta. Berry... digo, Rachel..." Afirmou, nervoso. "Ela foi entrando... eu tentei..."

"Está tudo bem, Blaine." Ela assegurou, acertando o nome dele pela primeira vez na vida. "Pode ir." Disse, e o rapaz saiu, deixando as duas melhores amigas sozinhas.

"Vamos Rachel!" Mercedes falou, em tom de ordem.

"Amiga..." Falou, cansada, porque, conhecendo Mercedes como conhecia, sabia que o código invocado naquele tom era sinônimo de sermão. "A não ser que tenha acontecido alguma coisa realmente muito grave com você, a gente conversa depois, ok? Eu tô cheia de trabalho e explodindo de dor de cabeça."

"Não aconteceu nada comigo, Rachel. Mas, se eu fosse você, levantaria essa sua bunda magra de branco da cadeira e sairia para tomar um café comigo, agora! A não ser que queira ouvir aqui mesmo o que eu tenho pra te dizer." Ameaçou.

Em pouco tempo, estavam em um café perto do escritório, sentadas frente à frente. Rachel pedira que Blaine cuidasse de tudo e lhe enviasse mensagens, se não fosse possível dar conta de algo sozinho, e cedera à ameaça da amiga, porque não queria conversar sobre coisas pessoais na redação da revista.

"Rachel, o que tá acontecendo com você?" A garota finalmente perguntou, quando as duas já tinham sido servidas de café e biscoitos.

"Como assim o que está acontecendo comigo?" Fez-se de desentendida.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, não cansa a minha beleza!" Bufou. "Eu sei que você criou esse personagem pra você: a chefe difícil de agradar, inacessível, exageradamente exigente... a pessoa antipática e superior... aquela que não se importa e até acha bom que a chamem de cobra e bruxa, porque acha que vai ter o respeito dos outros dessa maneira. Só que essa não é você! Quem te conhece, como eu, sabe que você tem um outro lado que você não deixa vir à tona e... bom, tudo bem, eu respeito isso, tá legal? Eu respeito isso, porque é um mercado difícil, ainda muito masculino, competitivo... mas DEMITIR O JACOB?"

"Qual o problema em demitir o Jacob?"

"RACHEL!" Quase gritou. "O Jacob é ótimo profissional e você SABE que ele tentou várias vezes convencer o Dempsey. Você SABE que esse cara só aceitou dar a entrevista, quando você ligou pra ele, porque você disse que mandaria Mary Helen, e ele não ia perder a oportunidade de tentar dormir com uma ex-modelo da Victoria Secret. Você demitiu o Jacob porque precisava descontar esse seu estresse, que parece maior do que nunca, em alguém. Ele foi só um coitado de um bode espiatório."

"Eu..." Rachel falou, sem jeito. Mercedes era praticamente a única pessoa capaz de romper as barreiras que ela criara em volta de si.

"Rach... o que tá acontecendo? Por que você tá assim... saindo do sério, perdendo o controle?" fez uma pausa, tomando um gole de café. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com..."

"Nem termina." Rachel interrompeu. "Isso não tem nada a ver com Finn. Eu me incomodei em reencontrá-lo, mas ele não tem todo esse efeito sobre mim." Tentava convencer a amiga, mas também a si mesma.

O fato é que, nesses últimos dias, depois de ter visitado a mansão e conversado com ele, vinha tendo sonhos estranhos. Em alguns, Uno vinha correndo em sua direção e ela corria para o cachorro, feliz, esperando ver Finn aparecer atrás do animal, mas se deparava com uma mulher linda que ficava extremamente feliz ao achar o "filho". Em outros, era Finn quem aparecia procurando o velho cão, mas ele o chamava e não deixava que fizesse festa para ela, virando as costas e indo embora. Houve até um em que o próprio Uno rosnava para ela, não a reconhecendo.

Ela, no entanto, permanecia tentando se convencer de que esses pesadelos não eram nada demais e certamente não iria ajudar no processo compartilhar informações sobre isso com a amiga.

"Então, se não tem nada a ver com Finn..." Jones fingiu acreditar no que ela afirmava. "...deve ser porque você está muito pressionada." Concluiu. "Você só trabalha, Rachel. Você não tem mais uma vida social... uma vida pessoal. Quando o Sam vem pra Los Angeles?"

"Em algumas semanas." Berry respondeu. A amiga se referira ao namorado dela, que havia ficado na Inglaterra. "Ele não está podendo deixar Londres. Não tem quem cuide de todos os processos dele agora... está procurando alguém."

"Bom... ao menos, em algumas semanas, você vai fazer um pouco de sexo... você tá precisando... não há nada melhor pra desestressar! Depois que eu comecei a sair com Shane, eu tô bem mais relaxada." Rachel riu da afirmação da amiga, apesar de concordar. "E, quando ele vier, vem pra ficar?"

"Por enquanto, não. Só vai passar uns dias comigo... trazer Prue e Piper..." Rachel tinha três gatas, batizadas com os nomes das irmãs Halliwell da série Charmed, mas só buscara Phoebe, quando fora trazer a mudança da Europa.

"É melhor que nada." A amiga deu um sorriso malicioso, para o qual a outra revirou os olhos.

Tinha razão, no entanto. Rachel tinha que admitir. Ela nunca ficara sem sexo muito tempo e provavelmente a falta dele estava agravando o seu mau humor. Suspirou pensando que, pelo menos, teria uma boa distração naquela semana, já que, na sexta, haveria a entrega de um dos maiores prêmios dados à indústria do entretenimento dos EUA, e ela estaria no evento junto com os donos da revista. Ao menos seria uma oportunidade de ver gente bonita, talentosa e elegante e, como havia sido convidada para pelo menos cinco festas pós-prêmio, também poderia tomar uns drinques, dançar, conversar... enfim, relaxar, como estava precisando.

Isso, é claro, se não encontrasse outros motivos para ficar ainda mais estressada...

* * *

**A cena da Rachel com Blaine e Jacob foi BEM baseada em uma das primeiras cenas de A Proposta (filme).**

**O que acharam? **

**E que tal Rachel namorando Sam Evans?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que falem comigo. Estou ficando desanimada!**

**As roupas de Finn e Rachel desse capítulo podem ser vistas no meu orkut (finchelouca)... ele tem a roupa do PCA, e ela tem a do PCA e uma outra que ela vai ter usado em uma situação de que ela vai se lembrar, ok?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

"É bom te ver de novo animado, Finn. Eu não tava reconhecendo meu amigo naquele zumbi da semana passada!" Artie riu. Os dois estavam juntos no estúdio da stylist Lindsay Zir, se arrumando para ir ao People Choice Awards. "E confesso que eu esperava que você hoje fosse estar num mau humor do cão, já que os tapetes vermelhos não são nem um pouco a sua praia."

"É verdade. Eu to me sentindo bem melhor! Me fizeram bem os encontros com as meninas... ainda que algumas delas sejam um pouco... intensas." Finn afirmou, rindo.

"Quando a Taylor fez aquilo, eu tive certeza que você reagiria daquele jeito." O amigo comentou, se referindo ao fato de a loira ter feito topless, durante a tarde que ela e Finn passaram no barco, e de isso ter feito com que ela fosse a segunda eliminada do programa.

"É muito preconceituoso da minha parte não querer ter como minha futura mulher alguém que mostrou os seios num programa que o país inteiro vê?" Perguntou, preocupado, ajeitando sua gravata Kenneth Cole, que acompanhava perfeitamente o terno Hugo Boss.

"Não, cara! Claro que não." Artie vestiu o paletó de seu terno Ermenegildo Zegna. "O importante mesmo é que você tenha voltado a ficar empolgado com o programa. Eu ainda acho que você poderia ter encontrado alguém pelo método tradicional... já que eu não vi você tentar tanto assim, pra poder afirmar que não teve sucesso." Não pode deixar de comentar. "Mas, já que preferiu assim, então o negócio é mergulhar de cabeça."

Lindsay chegou e os ajudou a dar os toques finais no visual. O assunto foi deixado de lado, mas Finn sabia que Artie não estava completamente errado. Ele realmente não tivera relacionamentos suficientes para que pudesse dizer que fora um fracassado neles. Namorara sério apenas duas vezes na vida, tendo a última delas terminado mais de dois anos antes e, tirando as ex-namoradas, nunca saíra mais do que quatro vezes com uma mesma garota.

Finn gostava de pensar que não era um mulherengo como Artie, que tinha como opção declarada o sexo casual. Ele realmente não tinha o mesmo pensamento que o amigo, uma vez que, enquanto Abrams saía de casa à caça praticamente uma noite sim e a outra também, ele era caseiro e sossegado. Normalmente saía com uma mulher apenas quando era apresentado a ela por algum amigo ou quando a conhecia em algum evento relacionado a trabalho.

Tratava as mulheres como possíveis futuras namoradas, levando-as para jantar em bons restaurantes, abrindo a porta do carro e puxando a cadeira para elas, gentilmente, e não tentando levá-las para a cama no primeiro encontro, a não ser quando uma delas era quem tomava a iniciativa. Porém, mesmo assim, no final acabava obtendo o mesmo resultado que Artie, que era o de apenas transar e mais nada, visto que logo começava a ver defeitos e mais defeitos nas pretendentes e simplesmente parava de sair com elas.

Talvez ele fosse até pior do que Artie, pois ele provavelmente dera esperanças às garotas com quem saíra. Porém ele tinha decidido deixar tudo isso para trás, sendo radical consigo mesmo, finalmente. Se ele queria família e filhos, então ele teria que escolher uma garota, nem que fosse aquela com menos defeitos, mesmo que ele ainda enxergasse muitos nela. Ele escolheria e não daria tempo a si mesmo para pensar e desistir: se casaria com ela o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto tirava fotos no tapete vermelho na entrada do Nokia Theatre, Finn viu algumas dessas garotas com quem já tinha saído, e aquelas que tiveram a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo fizeram questão de fazê-lo, o que de certa forma era um alívio. Ele não queria ser visto como um conquistador barato, afinal ele não era um destruidor de corações e sim alguém que teve o próprio coração quebrado em milhões de pedaços que talvez jamais pudessem ser unidos novamente.

Dentro do teatro, a responsável pela transformação do coração de Finn em caquinhos ocupava, junto com seus chefes, uma das mesas destinadas à imprensa. Ela viu quando Finn chegou com Artie, cumprimentando alguns atores e atrizes, bem como o diretor de uma das séries da GHShow que concorria a prêmios naquela noite, e sentando-se à mesa reservada para aquela produção televisiva. Observou também a enorme satisfação que ele demonstrava, ao ver artistas e programas de sua emissora serem premiados, e percebeu o quanto ele se emocionou quando um dos atores agradeceu a ele, em seu discurso. Era estranho ver um lado sensível em Finn, mas, por alguma razão, ela sentia que ele não estava fingindo.

Encerrada a premiação, os representantes da TVZoom foram cumprimentar Artie e Finn, e dessa vez o clima entre Hudson e Berry não ficou tão tenso. Os dois não chegaram a iniciar nenhuma conversa propriamente, mas cumprimentaram um ao outro educadamente e ele agradeceu, sincero, as felicitações da morena pelos prêmios conquistados pela emissora que ele presidia. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, que ofuscava o brilho de todas as outras mulheres a sua volta, mesmo havendo garotas lindíssimas em prêmios como aquele. No entanto, não se sentia à vontade para elogiá-la como gostaria.

"Eu não te culpo por precisar de um babador, meu amigo." Disse Artie, quando ficou sozinho com Finn novamente. "Ela é realmente uma mulher linda!"

"Está falando de quem?" Finn tentou disfarçar, apesar de prever que não surtiria efeito algum sua tentativa. O amigo era mais esperto que isso!

"Finn, por favor, né?" O outro ficou um pouco irritado. "Você não quer falar sobre ela e, por mim, tudo bem... mas achar que existe alguma chance de que eu não perceba o quanto ela mexe com você, é demais! Você nunca me subestimou e não vai ser agora."

"Ok, Artie. Eu não sei por que é assim, mas eu não consigo deixar de olhar pra ela, ok? Tem um monte de mulheres lindas aqui e... eu tenho doze mulheres maravilhosas me esperando naquela mansão, doidas pra serem a minha escolhida... a minha mulher! Mas eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos dessa..." Engoliu seco e calou-se.

"Tá tudo bem, cara." O amigo deu um tapinha reconfortante no ombro dele. "Você só precisa de uns drinques e cama. E amanhã você vai encontrar aquelas lindas garotas, tomando sol com aqueles biquínis mínimos... e doidinhas por você!" Finn riu do amigo. "Eu vou pra festa pós-prêmio na mansão do Marty... a gente se vê amanhã."

"Eu vou com você."

"O QUE? Você tá com febre ou algo assim, cara? Você nunca vai às festas depois dos prêmios."

"Mas hoje eu quero ir." Deu de ombros.

"O que não tem nada a ver com não tirar os olhos de uma certa morena, é claro." Abrams ironizou e Finn não negou que estivesse indo porque sabia que Rachel estaria lá. Eles tinham visto quando ela e os chefes confirmaram a Marty sua presença.

Os dois amigos chegaram à casa do velho ator antes do pessoal da TVZoom e Finn observou quando Rachel entrou no grande salão de festas de braços dados com Brad. Pensou que aquele longo e decotado vestido verde lhe caía muito bem, mas depois riu de si mesmo por saber que a acharia linda com qualquer cor que ela escolhesse usar. Riu, ainda, do quanto era patético querer estar no lugar de Brad naquele momento, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava sentindo a mesma raiva de sempre, ao olhar para ela. Era um misto de sentimentos que talvez nem Freud e Jung pudessem explicar, apesar de todos os seus estudos sobre a mente humana.

"Então, Rachel e Brad..." Tentou obter alguma informação de Ian, com quem conversava algum tempo depois, enquanto Rachel dançava, acompanhada de Brad, de Ryan e do companheiro dele.

"Você diz... namoro? Um caso... algo assim?" Ian questionou.

"Uhum." Confirmou, tentando parecer apenas curioso.

"Não." Ian riu."Rachel veio com o Brad porque eu viria com minha esposa..." Mostrou a Finn a mulher sentada à mesa, conversando com uma atriz. "... e Ryan também viria acompanhado... e a mulher dele está em casa com quase nove meses de gravidez."

"Huuum..." Finn bebeu um gole de seu uísque, satisfeito.

"E Rachel parece que é casada também... mas o marido dela continua morando em Londres, não pode vir pra cá ainda." Foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de gelo sobre Finn, mas ele soube disfarçar muito bem, assim como disfarçava quando ela olhava na direção dele, para que ela não soubesse que ele a observava o tempo todo.

Era totalmente incomum a presença de Hudson em uma festa como aquela e mais incomum ainda que ele ficasse até bem tarde, mas foi isso o que acabou acontecendo. Já não havia mais tantas pessoas e até Artie tinha ido embora, levando para casa uma atriz de uma emissora concorrente. Finn conversava com Brad e com dois produtores de TV, quando o telefone do jornalista e dono da RIB Editora tocou e ele foi informado de que sua mulher havia entrado em trabalho de parto.

Sem pensar muito nas consequências, ao ver a ansiedade de Brad, Finn se ofereceu para deixar Rachel em casa e, apesar de não gostar nada da ideia, ela acabou aceitando, por não querer tratar o rapaz com antipatia e arrogância na frente de seu chefe, e também por não se imaginar pegando um táxi qualquer com o caríssimo vestido criado por Catherine Malandrino que Kurt escolhera para ela usar naquela ocasião.

Foi assim que os dois foram parar, totalmente sozinhos e isolados do mundo, em uma das limousines da emissora. O mesmo silêncio desconfortável de alguns dias atrás, quando tinham se encontrado na mansão e dividido uma mesa à beira da piscina, se instalou dentro do veículo. Finn não conseguia pensar em nada coerente, apenas sentia as mãos suarem, o coração bater forte e a garganta ficar seca, e, servindo-se de uma bebida, torcia para que chegassem logo ao endereço que ela tinha fornecido ao motorista.

Rachel, por sua vez, viu sua mente viajar e chegar à única outra noite da vida dela em que tinha usado uma limousine como meio de transporte. Lembrou-se com nitidez do momento em que, acompanhada exatamente pela mesma pessoa, e igualmente isolada do resto do mundo junto com ela, voltava do baile da escola, no último ano do ensino médio.

Naquela ocasião, ela havia começado a beijar ansiosamente Finn, logo que eles tinham ficado sozinhos no carro, e ele correspondia com a mesma intensidade os beijos e carinhos dela. Os dois deixavam suas mãos percorrerem o corpo um do outro, tocando todos os lugares a que conseguiam ter acesso. Impaciente, ela tirara o paletó do smoking dele, arrancara a gravata borboleta e começara a abrir os botões da camisa.

"Baby, calma. A gente não precisa ter pressa... a gente tem a noite toda. Esqueceu que eu reservei um quarto naquele hotel que você adora pra gente?" Finn perguntara.

"Não, eu não esqueci." Respondera ela, entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dele. "Mas você esqueceu de uma coisa, Finny." Se aproximara do ouvido dele, a fim de sussurrar, sugestivamente. "Eu adoro uma aventura." Voltara a beijá-lo. "E uma limousine me parece um ótimo lugar pra termos uma boa aventura, por isso eu pedi ao motorista pra dar algumas voltas, antes de nos levar até o hotel." Mordera o lábio inferior, de um jeito safado e, ajeitando o vestido, subira no colo dele.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar com desejo e, em pouco tempo, ela o sentira tocar sua intimidade já molhada, excitando-a ainda mais. Precisando senti-lo de verdade, ela o ajudara a colocar seu membro para fora da calça e da cueca, afastara a própria calcinha para um lado, e se ajeitara sobre ele, para que ele a pudesse penetrar, enfim. Então, movera-se sobre ele, ora para cima e para baixo, ora fazendo círculos com o quadril, sentindo seu clitóris roçar o corpo dele e o pênis dele atingir aquele lugar dentro dela que devia ser o tal ponto G de que tanto se fala.

Ele também se movimentara bastante, querendo penetrá-la cada vez mais fundo, com mais força e mais rápido, enquanto via o rosto dela se iluminar de prazer, as pupilas dilatarem pela crescente excitação e os lábios se entreabrirem, soltados gemidos e o nome dele. Abrira o zíper do vestido dela e colocara suas mãos em seus seios, sentindo os mamilos arrepiados sob o toque provocante de seus dedos.

Os dois não haviam demorado muito a atingir o orgasmo, mas relutaram em se separar, só soltando-se realmente um do outro quando o motorista parara o carro e, por meio de um interfone, informara que haviam chegado à porta do hotel. Porém, de novo em uma limousine com Finn, e dessa vez desejando que o motorista chegasse o mais rápido possível à sua casa, Rachel não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir da situação.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Estava me lembrando de uma outra vez em que andamos de limousine juntos." Ela falou, meio sem pensar, olhando para ele.

Soube em poucos instantes que não deveria ter feito isso, porque seus olhos não conseguiram se desviar mais dos dele e, quando voltou a si, estavam se beijando e segurando exatamente como tinham feito naquela noite do baile, anos antes.

"Para! Para com isso, Finn. Eu não quero isso!" Falou, se separando dele, de repente. "Eu não sou mais aquele garota idiota de dezoito anos, Finn Hudson... e a gente se conhecia, há um... SÉCULO atrás... ou achava que se conhecia... mas hoje nós somos pessoas totalmente diferentes, que não se conhecem, nem um pouco! Eu não vou bei-..."

Ela foi interrompida quando os lábios dele encostaram nos dela, mais uma vez, e suas línguas invadiram a boca um do outro, sem pedir licença, travando uma batalha intensa, enquanto ela puxava e cabelo dele, perto da nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava uma das mãos no paletó dele, sentindo seus músculos através da camisa, e ele levantava seu vestido, apertando sua coxa, e, com a outra mão, alisava suas costas.

"Eu também não gosto nem um pouco de você, Rachel... dessa pessoa que você se tornou." Ele afirmou, depois de se separar dela, em busca de ar. "Mas essa sua boca..." Acrescentou, tocando seus lábios. "...essa sua pele..." Disse, tocando seu braço. "...esse seu cheiro, esse seu corpo... eu não SEI como não desejar você!" Suspirou frustrado. "E você também me deseja, isso é claro." Sentenciou, irritado com a tentativa de resistência dela.

"Não se coloque num pedestal, Finn... não vale a pena. Quando mais alto se está, maior é a queda." Usou seu tom mais indiferente e soberano. "Você é bonito, charmoso, se perfuma com Boss e veste Armani... isso é bem sedutor, principalmente quando uma mulher já bebeu muitas taças de champagne, e talvez esteja um pouco carente, porque o namorado dela está em outro continente. Isso não quer dizer que eu sinta nenhuma atração especial por você." Negou seus instintos, teimosamente.

"Rachel." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez um tipo de careta, como quem acha que tudo que a outra pessoa estava falando é pura baboseira.

"Eu tenho um namorado, Finn. E você está escolhendo uma garota pra se CASAR com você!" Falou, abandonando o tom esnobe e mostrando irritação."Não existe a menor possibilidade de nós irmos pra cama juntos." Assegurou. "Pede ao seu motorista pra parar o carro, ok?"

"O que?"

"Parar o carro... você escutou. Pede pra ele parar e me deixar descer."

"Não. De jeito nenhum. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu sou um cavalheiro e vou deixar você na porta da sua casa. Eu... a gente não precisa nem se falar, eu só vou te levar até sua casa."

E foi exatamente o que ele fez: a deixou em total segurança na porta de casa, sem que os dois trocassem mais nenhuma palavra. Sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo por querer Rachel, sentia-se frustrado por não poder tê-la, sentia-se triste pela garota que ela era para ele na época da tal viagem de limousine de que ela tinha se lembrado.

Havia só uma coisa boa, mas que ele nem sabia porque era boa no meio de tantas ruins: ela não tinha se referido a um marido do outro lado do oceano e sim a um namorado. Ela tinha SÓ um namorado!


	12. Chapter 12

**Gente, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar uma fic e juro pra vocês que, se isso incomodou algum de vocês, deve ter me incomodado o triplo, o quádruplo... **

**Eu simplesmente DETESTO não atualizar, mas além de eu ter ficado um pouco mais ocupada que o normal, eu tive um momento de um desânimo também fora do normal e, nos poucos momentos em que eu escrevi, ainda tinha a outra fic, que eu tinha a pretensão de acabar antes do dia 13.**

**Então, me perdoem... é só o que posso dizer.**

**Beijos e espero que gostem, apesar de esse capítulo ser apenas de memórias e pequenas mudanças... **

* * *

Rachel se jogou no sofá da sala, com um pote de sorvete e uma colher nas mãos, e alcançou o controle remoto na mesa de centro, usando-o para ligar a grande TV de LED da sala íntima e navegar aleatoriamente pelos canais. Não se deu conta de que era quinta-feira, até chegar ao canal 39, que correspondia ao GHShow, e se deparar com um episódio de A chave para o coração.

Berry tentou enganar a si mesma, fingindo não estar curiosa em relação ao que estava acontecendo no programa e sobre quem Finn escolheria eliminar naquela noite. Passeou por outros canais, mas acabou voltando ao fatídico 39, afinal, por mais que soubesse muito sobre o que acontecia na mansão, em razão de ter que pelo menos passar os olhos nas matérias escritas por Mercedes e Sunshine, ver era diferente e ela estava, sim, muito curiosa.

Ela viu cenas de Finn interagindo com várias das meninas: jogando tênis com Quinn, brincando com Santana sentada em seus ombros dentro da piscina, rindo de uma piada contada por Brittany, conversando seriamente com Zoe, almoçando com Emma ao ar livre, caminhando com Katie por uma praia, jantando ao som de violinos com Nina.

Finn não parecia flertar com nenhuma delas, parecia apenas que elas eram boas amigas com quem ele estava passando um tempo, se divertindo, realizando diferentes atividades de que gostava, como o jogo de tênis, por exemplo, que por sinal ele tinha aprendido com o pai dela. No entanto, quando chegou a hora da cerimônia das chaves e Finn recolocou os cordões, que as meninas entregavam à produção toda quinta-feira à tarde, no pescoço de onze delas, entregando a Amanda o pingente dentro da caixa, o que significava que ela deveria deixar a casa, Rachel se sentiu péssima.

Observar uma das garotas deixando a casa era como ver o momento em que Finn escolheria uma das garotas que estavam ali reunidas, e ficaria noivo dela, se aproximando e aquilo doía. Rachel se xingou mentalmente por ter ficado assistindo o programa, quando poderia ter colocado em outro canal ou escolhido um filme em Blu-Ray para assistir, apesar de saber muito bem que ver aquela cena era apenas a cereja do bolo naquela horrível semana que ela tinha experimentado.

Depois de ter beijado Finn na semana anterior, a garota tinha tido dias tão ruins que, pela primeira vez em anos, mentira a seus chefes que não estava bem de saúde e ficara trabalhando por quase uma semana em casa. Nos momentos em que trabalhava, conseguia se distrair, mas se ficasse um minuto sequer parada, não pensava em nada além de Finn e do passado. Eram lembranças de momentos felizes, mas que, recordados, só traziam tristeza.

Lembrou da noite da festa de formatura, quando, depois de uma transa bem ousada no banco da limousine, fez amor com o rapaz em um quarto de hotel, cuja diária ele fez questão de pagar com suas economias, e no qual ele havia pedido para colocarem uma garrafa de champagne em um balde de gelo, bem como para espalharem pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão e sobre a cama.

Recordou o dia do último aniversário dele em que tinha estado presente, e o brilho nos olhos dele e o sorriso largo em seu rosto, quando ela lhe dera de presente o pequeno filhotinho que eles chamariam de Uno. O cachorro se tornaria, a partir daquele momento, o xodozinho de todos os moradores da casa, mas pareceria, incrivelmente, reconhecer Rachel e Finn como seus pais, ficando sempre perto deles quando estavam em casa, esperando por eles na porta nos horários em que cada um costumava chegar, querendo dormir no quarto de um dos dois e não em sua cama na área de serviço. Ela sentia saudades de Uno, mas, como ele tinha sido um presente, ela tinha sido obrigada a deixá-lo para trás.

Ao longo de uma semana em que pouco conseguiu dormir, se reviu aos treze anos de idade, conhecendo aquele rapaz tão alto e lindo que tinha ido de repente morar no mesmo apartamento em que ela vivia com o irmão, o pai e os avós. A menina que tinha, então, pôsteres e milhões de recortes sobre Leonardo DiCaprio, e que queria conhecê-lo pessoalmente e se tornar namorada dele, passou a sonhar com alguém bem mais próximo, a ver Finn como seu príncipe encantado, mesmo que ele fosse apenas o filho da enfermeira de seu avô, que morava com os Berry de favor, para que a mãe não ficasse longe dele.

Muitos flashes de sua vida vieram à sua mente naqueles dias em casa, como o primeiro beijo dos dois, que foi também o primeiro beijo dela, quando ela tinha quatorze anos e pegou ele de surpresa, puxando-o para debaixo do visco pendurado sobre a porta, na noite de Natal, e colando seus lábios nos dele. Ou como o dia em que ela pediu a ele que dançasse com ela em um dos bailes do colégio, pouco mais de um ano depois, e, após a dança, os dois correram para um corredor do colégio, se declararam um para o outro e se beijaram, dessa vez sem desculpas tolas e com muito mais intensidade.

No dia em que se pegou pensando na noite em que tinha se tornado mulher nos braços dele, ela chegou a ligar para Sam e pedir que o namorado tentasse ir mais depressa para os Estados Unidos, na esperança de que uma boa companhia acabasse com aquela tortura. Porém ele tinha garantido que estava fazendo tudo o que podia, mas que não havia quem cuidasse dos processos pelos quais ele era responsável, e que somente o retorno de seu irmão Liam, que estava na Alemanha, resolveria o problema.

Em meio a tantas lembranças, e não somente a elas como também a pensamentos sobre esse Finn com quem ela era obrigada a conviver agora e que a tinha beijado, dias antes, Rachel teve momentos de raiva, mas eles não foram a maioria. Na maior parte do tempo, ela se sentiu triste, vulnerável, indefesa. A garota chorou naquela semana de semi-folga provavelmente mais do que havia chorado em oito anos.

Provavelmente, nada! Quem ela queria enganar? Ela chorara, em uma madrugada e seis dias, bem mais do que chorara nos últimos anos. Só se lembrava de ter permitido que lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto em situações relacionadas à morte ou a problemas de saúde de entes queridos seus. Jamais tinha ficado mal a ponto de chorar em Londres, fosse por um término de relacionamento, ao enfrentar dificuldades profissionais ou por qualquer coisa do gênero. Enfraquecer, se deixar abater, desanimar e, principalmente, deixar que qualquer pessoa a fizesse sofrer não eram opções para Rachel, depois de ela ter deixado Nova York.

Rachel tinha escolhido levantar muros em volta de si, vestir máscaras se necessário, e só abria a guarda quando estava com Sam ou Mercedes, e, mesmo assim, não completamente. Agora, por exemplo, estava mentindo à amiga sobre os motivos que a mantinham em casa, pois não podia lidar com aquilo, não podia falar. Isso dificultaria o trabalho que ela sabia que precisaria fazer, que era o de voltar a enterrar bem fundo as memórias que os beijos de Finn tinham trazido à superfície. Voltar a enterrar aquela Rachel ingênua que achava que seu amor podia tudo, que poderia ser plenamente feliz.

Ter visto sua antiga paixão na TV, convivendo com a mulher com quem ele iria se casar, mesmo que não estivesse definido ainda qual das onze seria, fez com que Rachel chorasse de novo, intensamente, com soluços escapando de sua garganta, com lágrimas encharcando seu rosto e misturando sal ao sorvete com o qual ela se entupia. Contudo, cessadas as lágrimas, aquilo tinha sido o impulso que faltava para que ela desse como terminado aquele período de entrega à prostração e fosse dormir resolvida a voltar a ser uma mulher bem sucedida e autoconfiante.

Um dos primeiros passos para que uma mulher resgate a autoestima é dar especial atenção ao visual, então Berry acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte e visitou o salão de Roz Washington, que felizmente abria quase de madrugada, pois era também um SPA. A mulher estranhou a presença dela, visto que normalmente a atendia em casa, mas cuidou do cabelo dela prontamente e designou os melhores profissionais do lugar para cuidarem de sua depilação e de suas unhas, e para lhe fazerem massagens relaxantes. Depois seguiu para o ateliê de Kurt Hummel, a fim de convidá-lo para fazer compras com ela na Rodeo Drive, dando o seu toque de especialista às escolhas que ela fizesse.

"Rachel? O que faz aqui tão cedo e... sem avisar, querida? Aconteceu algo?" O rapaz perguntou, entrando no ateliê, ao qual havia sido chamado por sua secretária.

Kurt estava de robe, pois estava dormindo em seu apartamento, anexo ao estúdio, uma vez que o local só abriria ao público dali a uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, e tinha sido acordado pela assistente. Não queria ser rude, mas era simplesmente estranha a aparição surpresa de Rachel Berry em seu local de trabalho.

Eles tinham desenvolvido uma espécie de amizade ao longo dos últimos meses, porque, além de escolher vestidos para que ela usasse em ocasiões especiais, ele também costumava ir às compras com ela, como fazia com alguns clientes mais inseguros. Apesar de não achar a garota nada insegura em suas opções, ele não recusara o pedido e eles tinham passado bons momentos juntos por isso.

Eles se falavam pelo telefone às vezes, apenas por falar, sem que fosse para conversar a respeito de moda, e tinham ido tomar café juntos, algumas vezes, em ocasiões em que ela fora ao estúdio e ele estava completamente vazio, possibilitando que o dono ficasse ausente por uma meia hora ou um pouco mais. No entanto, nunca imaginara a morena indo lhe fazer uma visita matinal como aquela.

"Me desculpe, Kurt." Ela disse, quando ele se aproximou e eles trocaram beijos no rosto, que não eram propriamente beijos, mas apenas bochechas se encostando, de forma afetada. "Na minha empolgação, eu nem percebi que era tão cedo!" Riu. "Eu vim te perguntar se você estaria livre pra me acompanhar em algumas compras."

"Bom, eu não preciso estar aqui até umas três, mais ou menos... que é quando eu tenho cliente marcada. Sem hora marcada, todo mundo sabe que corre o risco de ser atendido apenas pela Looly." Afirmou, fazendo posse, e ela riu.

"Ótimo! Estava pensando em ir a loja da..."

"Babe, por que acordei e não te encontrei na cama?" Alguém entrou no estúdio já falando e interrompendo Rachel, que olhou na direção da porta, encontrando nada mais nada menos que seu assistente ali. "Ai. Meu. Deus." O rapaz acrescentou, chocado, ao ver sua chefe, que levava as mãos à boca, totalmente surpresa também. Kurt observava os dois, mordendo o lábio inferior, preocupado com qual seria a reação dela, ao saber que ele estava se relacionando com seu funcionário.

"Ora, se não é Blaine Anderson quem eu encontro aqui... e chamando meu consultor e amigo Kurt Hummel de babe." Ironizou, mas não de forma antipática.

Ela pareceu aos dois até meio brincalhona, aliás. Isso poderia ser tido como algo estranho um tempo antes, mas Blaine não estranhou totalmente o tom, porque ela vinha acertando o nome dele sempre, nos últimos dias, e tinha sido até um pouco simpática, todas as vezes em que ele tinha ido ao apartamento dela para levar documentos que precisavam ser assinados, textos que deveriam ser aprovados e que ela não queria receber apenas por email, e outras coisas de trabalho quaisquer.

"Eu sinto muito, Rachel. Não era para você saber assim." Kurt resolveu responder e se desculpar, de qualquer modo. Era melhor não arriscar, uma vez que não estava nada clara a reação dela sobre o envolvimento dos dois. "Eu ia te procurar... e te contar."

Rachel ficou em silêncio um tempo. Olhou de Blaine para Kurt, de Kurt para Blaine, e repetiu o gesto outra vez, sem mudar o semblante, como se estivesse pensativa. Os dois se olhavam apreensivos, temendo que talvez um deles fosse perder o emprego em uma das maiores editoras do país, e o outro fosse ficar sem uma de suas melhores clientes.

"Ok, rapazes. Eu só quero saber uma coisinha." Ela disse bem séria, fazendo os dois tremerem por dentro. Rachel era capaz de provocar esse tipo de reação, de intimidar, mesmo sendo uma mulher bem pequenininha. "Kurt Hummel... quais são suas intenções com o MEU assistente?" Ainda falou com tom sério, mas depois abriu um enorme sorriso e por fim soltou uma boa gargalhada, mostrando que estava brincando, e fazendo com que os dois soltassem o ar que nem tinham percebido que estavam prendendo nos pulmões. Rachel Berry, afinal, também podia ser surpreendente para caramba!

A garota tinha compreendido que, para não ficar mais tão vulnerável quanto naquela semana, o melhor caminho era ter alguns bons amigos com quem contar e não afastar praticamente todas as pessoas como vinha fazendo até então.

Rachel decidira que continuaria construindo muros, mas eles com certeza agora teriam algumas portas a mais do que antes.

* * *

**No próximo, teremos Finchel...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi, gente! Desculpa, de novo, pela demora... estou lendo mais do que escrevendo, ultimamente. Na verdade, só me sinto motivada porque sei que tenho alguns leitores e, por eles, não abandonaria a fic no meio, pois não gosto quando acontece isso com alguma que estou lendo. **

**Eu fiz uma conta no tt... é Finchelouca... nada mais simples kkkkkk... não entro todo dia, mas vou avisar lá quando atualizar, então, se quiserem seguir, seria dez!**

**Bjão... espero que gostem do cap...**

* * *

Rachel adentrou a redação da revista elegantemente vestida, como sempre, com roupa, sapatos, bolsa, óculos de sol e joias de marcas internacionalmente conhecidas. Usava saltos altos sobre os quais a maioria das mulheres jamais conseguiria se equilibrar e sua pose de toda-poderosa-editora-chefe era a mesma de sempre, causando a mesma inveja, desprezo, medo ou raiva, dependendo da pessoa que colocasse os olhos nela, assim como em todos os outros dias de trabalho.

No entanto, depois de passar pela porta de sua sala, que seu primeiro assistente já havia aberto para ela, como em qualquer manhã, fez um gesto para que ele a fechasse e, já não podendo ser vista pelos demais subalternos, deu um sorriso enorme e especulativo para ele.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, corando.

"Você sabe que quero saber sobre o final de semana, Blaine!" Ela falou, tentando se mostrar indignada, mas mantendo o sorriso.

"Ah... foi ótimo!"

"Blaine Anderson!" Ela repreendeu. "Você se esquece que fui eu quem proporcionou isso a vocês? Eu mereço detalhes." Pediu, maliciosa.

"Não posso contar detalhes de minha intimidade com Kurt à minha chefe." Foi a vez dele de brincar. "Mas posso dizer à minha amiga que o lugar era realmente maravilhoso... que meu namorado não podia tirar suas mãos de mim, e dizer, principalmente... obrigada, Rach." Sorriu, sincero.

Rachel pensou um pouco. Era tão bom ouvir a palavra amiga! Durante um bom tempo, somente Mercedes se referira a ela como uma amiga, mas agora ela tinha também Kurt e Blaine, uma vez que, desde o dia em que surpreendera os dois no estúdio de seu stylist, eles tinham passado a conviver bastante e era uma convivência totalmente encantadora, engrandecedora, simples, confortável.

Ela, os dois rapazes e Mercedes tinham formado um grupo animado e, no lugar de sair de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa, como fazia antes, quando eram exceções apenas as vezes em que tinha ido a eventos por causa da revista, Rachel passara a frequentar com eles restaurantes, bares, festas e até clubes noturnos.

Tinha decidido se divertir mais e se relacionar mais com as pessoas e, em consequência disso, nas três últimas semanas, reservara até um tempo para ir a Nova York e visitar seu pai, que, depois da morte dos próprios pais, estava morando sozinho, e ficara extremamente feliz em tê-la em sua casa por um final de semana inteiro. Durante sua visita à cidade, também pode passar horas bastante agradáveis com o irmão Ravid e a cunhada Brigitte, certamente o casal mais divertido que ela já havia conhecido na vida.

Essas últimas semanas lhe tinham feito muito bem e era um adicional e tanto poder ser mais relaxada, mais tranquila, menos esnobe e fechada, como continuava sendo no trabalho e fora por muito tempo também na vida pessoal, porque esta tinha sido a maneira que tinha encontrado para se proteger, para se poupar de ingerências, pressões, especulações, decepções.

Era um alívio poder ser até mesmo generosa, uma coisa que jamais seria esperada da senhorita Rachel Berry. Foi espantosamente fácil não hesitar em oferecer a Blaine e Kurt o convite que ela havia recebido de um patrocinador para passar um final de semana com acompanhante em um recém inaugurado hotel em Santa Mônica, e era realmente bom saber que eles tinham aproveitado ao máximo!

"Namorado, hum? Então é oficial finalmente?" Rachel questionou e Blaine balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Então, eu já sei tudo de que precisava." Seu sorriso mostrava a mesma sinceridade do dele. "E não há de que."

Os dois passaram um tempo ainda comentando coisas sobre o hotel, e depois começaram a falar das necessárias questões de trabalho. É claro que, agora, Rachel era muito mais gentil no seu jeito de demandar a ele que fizesse coisas, apesar de tomar sempre um certo cuidado para também não confundir demais as estações, afinal de contas ali ele ainda era um subordinado, bem como ocorria com Mercedes.

Rachel se sentia tão bem humorada naquele dia que fez a primeira reunião da manhã, com um jornalista e dois fotógrafos que iriam fazer a cobertura de mais um casamento entre celebridades naquela mesma noite, com um sorriso no rosto. Seus funcionários estranharam a simpatia com que foram tratados e o senso de humor novo da chefe, que fez até algumas piadas sobre as núpcias da jovem estrela com o ator que interpretara seu pai em um recente filme produzido para TV. Se surpreenderam, mas da maneira mais positiva possível.

O humor continuou ainda muito bom, mesmo depois da segunda reunião, durante a qual um dos fotógrafos se queixou do comportamento de um dos colegas, que tentou se defender, o que levou a um bate boca, que há três semanas, mais ou menos, Rachel não teria tolerado. Somente no início da tarde as coisas começaram a mudar um pouco, mas, ainda assim, se alguém pudesse ver dentro dela e enxergar seus sentimentos e pensamentos, ficaria surpreso.

"Rachel, Sunshine disse que precisa falar com você, com urgência... ela parece bem aflita." Blaine informou, da porta, e Rachel balançou a cabeça, indicando que receberia a jornalista.

"Srta. Berry, me desculpa interromper o seu trabalho assim, mas..." Rachel colocou os olhos na garota e ela estava lívida!

"O que houve, Sunshine?" Perguntou, realmente preocupada. Ela normalmente não se preocuparia muito, afinal a garota não era sua amiga, apenas uma funcionária. E, mesmo que se preocupasse, sua atitude mais comum seria fingir indiferença.

"É o meu pai, Srta. Berry. Ele foi levado pro hospital por um vizinho... parece que teve um derrame. A voz do meu vizinho não tava nada boa no telefone." A menina explicou, nervosa. "Eu não tenho mãe e o meu único irmão tá nas Filipinas com a esposa, então..."

"E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda, então? Ele precisa de você... vá logo para o hospital." A editora-chefe falou, como se fosse óbvio, espantando a pequena oriental, que achara que iria ter que argumentar mais. "Eu também tenho um pai, Sunshine!" Berry disse, ofendida, quando percebeu a desconfiança estampada no semblante da outra mulher, mas sabia que não deveria estar melindrada, afinal a maneira como ela se comportava no trabalho, desde que havia assumido o cargo, dera indícios de que ela era o tipo de chefe que quer o empregado trabalhando e dando o seu melhor, mesmo que o filho pequeno esteja ardendo em febre.

"É que..." Sunshine suspirou, pensando se deveria mesmo dar essa informação, ou se deveria omiti-la e lidar com as consequências depois. "Bom, eu estava aqui pra encontrar a Lauren, pra nós irmos juntas para a mansão, pra render o Mike e a Mercedes. E eu não acredito que a Mercedes tenha condições de continuar lá por mais algumas horas, porque ela está lá há quase doze." Respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem... eu lido com isso." Rachel garantiu, também puxando o ar com força."Você lida com seu pai. Melhoras para ele." Mostrou simpatia, com toda a sinceridade.

Sunshine saiu e Blaine entrou, a fim de entregar algumas fotos para a aprovação dela, mas logo percebeu que ela tinha sido, de algum modo, afetada pela visita da menina de origem filipina. Ela estava sentada à mesa, com o olhar perdido.

"Rachel, tudo bem?" Tentou obter alguma informação a mais.

"É... está... está, sim, tudo bem." Não estava realmente, mas ela também não iria dividir aquele tipo de problema com Blaine, por mais que ele agora fosse um amigo. O rapaz ficou aliviado, ao ver que, pelo menos, ela não estava irritada, mal humorada, não tinha voltado ao modus operandi antigo. "Steele está desocupada? Ou Green?" Ela questionou o assistente, esperançosa.

"Não. Steele está nos estúdios da HBO, entrevistando Salute e... Green está em Long Beach, cobrindo a gravação do especial de verão do Faris."

"Avise à Lauren que eu vou com ela à Mansão da GH, no lugar da Sunshine, então. Eu não posso mandar alguém que nunca esteve lá, que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre o programa." Sua voz pareceu cansada, de repente. "Cancela minha reunião com McKenan... e pede à Suzy pra comprar, bem rapidinho, duas saladas de frango pra viagem, por favor."

Blaine assentiu e saiu da sala, indo tomar as providências solicitadas. Rachel não se sentia mal humorada, irritada, somente tensa, por ter que encarar Finn novamente. Ela não estava esperando por isso, apesar de, no fundo, saber que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aconteceria. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ter caprichado no visual naquele dia e seguiu para o banheiro, a fim de retocar a maquiagem e ficar ainda mais bonita, pois isso era o mínimo de que precisava, se iria encontrar o mais lindo de todos os homens que conhecia.

Finn estava na Mansão alugada por sua emissora, que abrigava agora as oito meninas que ainda estavam competindo para ser a Sra. Hudson, interagindo com elas desde o começo do dia. Infelizmente, ao mesmo tempo em que se apegava a todas de alguma forma, o que tornara difícil ter se despedido da cheia de personalidade Katie, da brilhante Zoe e da doce Lucy, não conseguia se ver casado com nenhuma delas.

Não somente todas as meninas eram belíssimas, cada uma a seu modo, como ele podia reconhecer, na maioria delas, qualidades que ele admirava bastante e que, racionalmente, eram as que ele buscava em uma mulher com quem formar uma família, com quem compartilhar uma vida. No entanto, começava a achar que aquilo talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia, afinal, por mais que ele já fosse fazer trinta anos e não tivesse um relacionamento com ninguém, e isso o estivesse frustrando demasiadamente, casar não é uma operação matemática e um casamento sem sentimentos talvez fosse ser uma experiência igualmente frustrante.

Naquele exato momento, enquanto trocava de roupa em seu camarim na casa, para ir ao cinema com Quinn, que havia sido sorteada para o passeio, ele pensava no quanto dessa sua falta de atração real por alguma das meninas tinha a ver ou não com Rachel. Depois de mais de um mês sem vê-la, ele tinha colocado os pensamentos em ordem e chegara à conclusão de que, mesmo ela não tendo um marido e sim um namorado apenas, isso não deveria fazer diferença, uma vez que ela o tinha rejeitado e não merecia que ele fizesse qualquer movimento em sua direção. Seria humilhante demais dar a ela a oportunidade de repeli-lo outra vez!

O problema é que, se era perfeitamente possível colocar em ordem a cabeça, talvez o mesmo não pudesse ser feito com o seu coração, que estava repleto dela, e o seu corpo, que tanto queria o dela junto de si, como jamais quisera a mais alguém em quase trinta anos de existência.

Foi distraído com esse pensamento que Finn deixou o camarim e se juntou à sua equipe, para receber instruções de Artie. O amigo e diretor explicou a ele que faria uma tomada dentro da casa, onde ele buscaria Quinn, depois outra dos dois entrando no carro. Acrescentou que eles seriam filmados dentro do carro durante todo o trajeto, para que depois fossem feitas edições das imagens, e o mesmo ocorreria no shopping e mesmo dentro do cinema, onde seriam usadas câmeras especiais para ambientes escuros e haveria o mínimo possível de pessoal da produção.

A conversa deles foi interrompida, quando ele viu, pelo canto do olho, a chegada indesejada da mulher que tinha voltado à sua vida para atrapalhar seus planos, que antes ele via como algo tão bem arquitetado.

"Ah, não, por favor!" Ele disse, desanimado, fazendo Artie olhar na direção do que o incomodara.

"Puta merda!" Foi o comentário mais sincero do amigo.

"Me diz que ela não vai nos acompanhar ao cinema, por favor!" Finn pediu, seu tom suplicante.

"Se ela veio pra render a Mercedes, ela vai, sim, Finn. Eu sinto muito, cara, mas você sabe que, pelo contrato que assinou com os RIB, eles tem o direito de acompanhar todas as atividades... você mesmo o redigiu, junto com os advogados."

"Eu... cara, eu não posso ir ao cinema com alguém, sabendo que a Rachel tá lá também! Isso é... estranho, desconfortável. Eu jamais vou relaxar... vai ser o pior programa de todos!"

Artie entendeu muito bem sobre o que ele estava falando, porque, depois de beijar Rachel e ser afastado por ela, quando queria muito mais do que somente alguns beijos, Hudson ficara tenso o suficiente para desabafar um pouco com o amigo. Apesar de não ter entrado em muitos detalhes, tinha finalmente confessado que os dois haviam tido uma relação muito intensa no passado e compartilhara também informações sobre o episódio ocorrido semanas antes.

"Nós podemos adiar para amanhã e hoje você assiste um DVD aqui mesmo, com todas. O que acha?" Foi a solução dada pelo amigo e aceita imediatamente pelo outro, que sentiu como se um peso deixasse suas costas.

Rachel e Finn se cumprimentaram de longe e, durante toda a permanência dela na mansão, ficaram em cômodos diferentes: ele na sala de vídeo com as meninas, e ela na sala de monitoramento. Somente Lauren, como fotógrafa, entrou na sala de vídeo, para fazer alguns registros, mas ela podia ver de fora, até porque não haveria muito o que dizer na revista sobre aquele tipo de atividade.

Antes mesmo que o filme terminasse, Sunshine, cujo pai estava bem melhor do que o vizinho fizera parecer e já havia recebido alta, chegou ao local e Rachel pode ir embora. O que ela não percebeu foi que, enquanto procurava o celular em sua bolsa grande e cheia, deixara cair um envelope repleto de papéis, que foi encontrado por um contrarregra e entregue a Artie.

"É da Rachel." Havia o nome dela logo no primeiro papel que ele tirou do envelope, uma conta do apartamento. "Será que o pessoal da equipe dela não poderia levar?" O diretor perguntou.

"Claro, vou dar a eles." O rapaz falou, pegando o envelope de volta.

"O que houve?" Finn quis saber, quando se aproximou, para se despedir do amigo. O dia dele ali havia acabado.

"Rachel deixou cair aquele envelope."

"Como você sabe que é dela?"

"Há uma conta com o nome dela."

"E o que mais?"

"Eu não fiquei mexendo nas coisas dela, não é, Finn?"

"Claro... é mesmo." Riu, sem jeito. "E o que o Roger ia fazer com ele?"

"Entregar à equipe dela."

"Mas eles não vão fazer um plantão longo?"

"Aham." Artie encolheu os ombros, como quem pergunta o que há demais nisso.

"E se houver algo importante no envelope?"

'Não pensei nisso... mas, de qualquer forma, eles devem avisar a ela e, se for importante, ela dá um jeito."

"Sou mais cavalheiro do que isso... eu levo." Falou decidido.

"Se acha que deve..." O amigo lavou as mãos.

Finn foi buscar o envelope, que estava em poder de Sunshine e pediu que seu motorista voltasse ao endereço ao qual tinha levado a Srta. Berry na noite do prêmio. Felizmente, ele tinha todos os endereços aonde já havia ido para levar alguém, fazer alguma entrega ou buscar alguma coisa, devidamente registrados e não teve problemas em fazer o que o patrão solicitou.

O racional estava perdendo mais uma vez uma batalha importante para o emocional e a oportunidade de ver Rachel parecia imperdível, apesar de todos os argumentos que o cérebro de Finn tentava formular. Seu diabinho interior era tão esperto que quase conseguia fazer com que acreditasse que estava sendo apenas cavalheiro, educado e gentil, como sua mãe lhe ensinara a ser, só para que pudesse ir ao apartamento da morena sem ter plena consciência do quanto aquilo era má ideia.

O anjinho em sua mente torceu para que ela não estivesse em casa, ainda, quando perguntou por ela para o porteiro, mas foi o diabinho quem riu por último, porque não somente ela estava, como disse que o receberia, ao ser informada da presença dele.

"Boa noite." Ele disse, educado, mas frio. O anjinho dizendo que não valia a pena ver aquilo como nada mais do que uma entrega cuidadosa de um envelope que poderia ser importante.

"Boa noite, Finn." Ela cumprimentou também. "Isso é realmente uma surpresa!"

"Eu posso imaginar." Continuou sério. "Eu apenas vim trazer isso, porque não sabia se havia algo importante, de que você fosse precisar..."

"Meu Deus! Definitivamente, havia, sim. E eu nem me dei conta de que não estava comigo! Obrigada por trazer." Houve um momento de silêncio desagradável. "Você não quer entrar?"

"É um belo apartamento." Disse, caminhando para dentro da sala.

"Obrigada. Aceita uma bebida... um uísque ou... vinho talvez?"

"Um uísque."

Rachel serviu uma dose para Finn e completou a taça de vinho que estava degustando antes da chegada dele, e os dois ocuparam um espaçoso sofá de três lugares, mas ela escolheu sentar-se perigosamente perto dele. Conversaram sobre coisas relacionadas à TV, que era um assunto que os dois dominavam, simplesmente para ocupar o lugar do silêncio incomodo que os envolveria, se não o fizessem.

Mesmo assim, depois de algum tempo, os dois se encararam e se viram cativos na intensidade dos olhares que trocavam. Como hipnotizada e sem sombra de razão alguma se fazendo presente em sua mente, Rachel avançou na direção de Finn e o pegou de surpresa ao juntar seus lábios aos dele.

O diabinho nocauteou o anjo e ele aprofundou o beijo, deixando para pensar mais tarde. Aquilo era bom demais para se estragar!


	14. Chapter 14

Era uma cena tão familiar! Seus lábios se devorando, suas línguas se experimentando, os dedos dele correndo pelos cabelos dela, segurando-a firme para mantê-la perto, as mãos dela deslizando pelos músculos dos braços dele, apertando-os um pouco, e mais a cada segundo. Era uma sensação tão conhecida a do coração acelerando sem controle, dos pelos se arrepiando, da pele se aquecendo, do corpo estremecendo todo por dentro.

Ao mesmo tempo era tão estranho aquilo acontecendo de novo, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos anos! Era tão estranho que parecesse bom, certo, necessário, essencial, quando qualquer dado racional que os dois escolhessem levar em conta diria, certamente, que era errado, ruim, precipitado, uma atitude com potencial para o desastre absoluto.

O fato de ela estar usando um vestido simples de algodão, que deixava suas torneadas pernas e seu belo colo à mostra, e de ele estar todo despojado em uma camiseta branca de gola V e jeans de lavagem clara não havia ajudado em nada na tentativa dos dois de se manterem conscientes na presença um do outro. O aroma do creme hidratante de framboesa da Victoria Secret exalado por ela e o cheiro de banho recém tomado que vinha dele, lembrando bem mais o Finn com quem ela tinha convivido quando era mais jovem do que o milionário perfumado com Boss que a beijara dias antes, também não estavam ajudando os dois a recobrarem a razão.

Não que ela não o desejasse enormemente como ele era agora, com suas roupas e perfume caros e elegantes, com os fios brancos que começavam a aparecer em seus cabelos, ou que ele não se sentisse atraído pela mulher que ela havia se tornado, mais sensual e confiante ainda do que já era quando mais nova, espetacular sobre altíssimos saltos e roupas cheias de estilo. Porém qualquer coisa que remetesse minimamente à parte boa das lembranças do passado intensificava o desejo e diminuía as chances de resistência, consideravelmente.

Então, nublado o pensamento, camufladas as condições, esquecido o mundo, seus toques se tornaram mais intensos, mais ansiosos. Finn a puxou e Rachel sentou-se no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado das suas, sem que os dois deixassem de se beijar por um momento sequer. Enquanto suas bocas continuavam aproveitando ao máximo aquele novo encontro, uma das mãos dele permanecia agarrando-a pela nuca e bagunçando seus cabelos macios, enquanto com o braço livre ele envolvia o corpo dela, puxando-o para mais perto do seu. Ela, por sua vez, passava as unhas, delicadamente, pelo pescoço dele e pelos ombros cobertos por malha fina.

Os dois se separaram, ofegantes, e se sentiram igualmente poderosos ao detectar a intensidade presente no olhar do outro. Ele começou a beijar atrás da orelha dela, ao longo da mandíbula, do pescoço, do colo, e a acariciar esses mesmos lugares com a pontinha do nariz, aproveitando para embriagar-se do cheiro delicioso dela, enquanto as mãos dela procuravam novos músculos para explorar, dentro da camiseta dele.

Os toques de Berry encorajaram Hudson a ir em busca também o contato com novas partes do corpo dela, deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas e costas nuas, e pelos seios cobertos da morena. Através do vestido, ele sentiu como os mamilos dela reagirem à sua provocação sutil, enrijecendo-se, mostrando-se, parecendo pedir por mais.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ele estivesse usando apenas sua calça jeans e, enquanto suas bocas assaltavam uma à outra novamente, sem pudores, deslizasse suas mãos pela barriga e pelo bumbum dela, por dentro do vestido, quase se livrando deste também. A pele dela queimava sob o toque dele e os dois se maravilhavam com o familiar som dos pequenos, mas cada vez mais frequentes, gemidos que ambos emitiam.

De repente, no entanto, como se enviada de um universo alternativo qualquer, a canção Here comes the Sun, dos Beatles, começou a tocar. O som vinha, na verdade, de bem perto, do Iphone que Rachel deixara, minutos antes, sobre a mesinha de centro que havia em frente ao sofá onde eles estavam. Mesmo assim, foram necessários alguns segundos para que os dois se dessem conta de que se tratava de um toque de celular e saíssem da espécie de transe sensual em que se encontravam.

Os dois pararam lentamente de se beijar e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, como se não quisessem encarar o fato de que tinham sido bruscamente interrompidos, mas, no fundo, soubessem que seria inevitável lidar com a inesperada interferência. Rachel permaneceu, ainda, no colo de Finn, mas eles se afastaram um pouco e tiraram as mãos um do corpo do outro.

"Esse toque de celular... é do seu namorado, não é?" Finn perguntou, relutante, e Rachel balançou a cabeça, respondendo positivamente. "É melhor você atender." Ele afirmou, sério, e ela não o questionou, saindo imediatamente de seu colo, sem jeito. O tom dele não era de irritação, mas de quem se mostra compreensivo, o que, de certo modo, a incomodou mais do que se ele tivesse bufado ou gritado de frustração naquele momento.

Enquanto ela alcançava o celular, ele resgatava a camiseta que havia sido jogada no chão e a vestia, observando-a.

"Eu... prefiro ligar pra ele depois." Ela afirmou, fazendo o aparelho ficar mudo. Não tinha condições de falar com Sam na frente de Finn, muito menos depois do que eles estiveram fazendo nos últimos minutos.

"De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir embora." Ele observou, já se levantando, tomando um bom gole de uísque e se dirigindo para a saída, enquanto ela somente o olhava, sentindo-se incapaz de falar.

"Finn." Finalmente conseguiu dizer, quando ele colocou uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta do apartamento. "Eu sinto muito, de verdade." Sua voz era doce e ela soava sincera. "Eu quero que você saiba que tudo que eu te falei, naquela noite, sobre você ser só mais um cara charmoso e sedutor, e eu estar bêbada e carente... sobre não ter nenhuma atração em especial por você... foi uma grande bobagem! Eu me sinto tão atraída por você quanto eu sempre me senti. Você faz o meu corpo reagir de maneiras que eu só conheci com você." Respirou fundo. "Eu queria poder pedir pra você ficar..."

"Mas você tem um namorado, que você provavelmente ama..." Continuou adotando um tom resignado.

"Não tem a ver só com o Sam, Finn, mas com o fato de que eu me sinto mal por estar agindo pelas costas de uma pessoa que não merece... e, se eu transasse com você, eu iria me sentir pior ainda... eu... eu estaria indo contra convicções minhas, valores..."

"Eu entendo, Rachel. Na verdade, eu fico aliviado que nós tenhamos sido interrompidos. A gente ia passar momentos maravilhosos juntos, essa noite, com certeza... mas ia ser só isso e depois a gente ia se arrepender e... tudo ia ficar ainda mais estranho do que já é." Sentenciou.

Rachel concordou apenas com um gesto e Finn abriu a porta, desejando boa noite e sumindo para dentro do elevador. Ela sentiu lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto imediatamente, sem saber que ele também chorava a caminho da saída do edifício. Ambos foram para a cama, naquela noite, sentindo como se tivessem novamente perdido um ao outro, apesar de saberem muito bem que não eram um do outro, para que isso pudesse estar efetivamente acontecendo.

A garota só telefonou para o namorado no dia seguinte quando, então, ficou sabendo que, um dia depois, ele finalmente chegaria a Los Angeles. Ficou combinado que ela buscaria o rapaz, bem como suas gatinhas que estavam vindo morar com ela nos Estados Unidos, no aeroporto, às sete horas da noite de quarta-feira, e que depois eles iriam jantar na casa de um casal de amigos dele, que ela ainda não conhecia.

Chegado o momento, a garota recebeu o namorado com grande entusiasmo, afinal ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida dela, um grande companheiro, um cúmplice, com quem ela tinha uma história relativamente longa, por quem ela tinha muito carinho e afeto. Não havia, no entanto, em seu peito, a ansiedade que se espera de uma namorada que aguarda a chegada do namorado que não vê há meses. No lugar dela, existia na verdade uma grande culpa por ter ficado com outra pessoa, e por não se sentir realmente arrependida do que fizera. Não em seu coração!

Dentro do carro a caminho de casa, enquanto se arrumavam no quarto, observando a bagunça das três gatas novamente reunidas, indo para a residência dos amigos dele e também durante o jantar, Rachel se divertiu bastante. Sam era sempre capaz de fazê-la rir e gargalhava como ninguém quando era ela quem fazia graça, as conversas entre eles eram sempre longas e fáceis, e ele era gentil, atencioso e cuidadoso, quando estava por perto.

Rachel tinha tido vários namorados, ao longo dos anos passados em Londres, nunca tinha ficado realmente muito tempo sozinha. Sam, contudo, havia sido o único com quem pensara em construir um futuro, formar uma família, ter filhos. Era o único que conhecia a verdadeira Rachel, que sabia o que ela pensava sobre as coisas, quais eram os seus desejos e medos, ainda que, mesmo para ele, ela nunca tenha tido coragem de falar sobre Finn.

Com o primeiro namorado londrino, Joe, presidente do Centro Acadêmico da Faculdade, ela tinha ficado apenas alguns meses, durante a fase em que adotara um estilo hippie, terminando o namoro no mesmo momento em que decidiu parar de fumar maconha, depois de quase ter sido pega com cigarros de baseado dentro do campus universitário, o que só não ocorreu graças a um aviso da colega de turma Mercedes, de quem se tornou, então, amiga.

Depois veio Jesse, um veterano do curso dela, que a ajudou bastante com os estudos e a apresentou a pessoas realmente interessantes profissionalmente, mas que queria controlar tudo, desde a roupa que ela vestia, passando pelos lugares que eles frequentavam, e culminando nos amigos que ela deveria cultivar. Depois de pouco mais de um ano, a gota d'água que levou ao fim do relacionamento foi a tentativa dele de afastá-la de Mercedes, a única pessoa com quem ela era verdadeira o tempo todo.

Vieram, então, Paul, Bob e George, muito diferentes uns dos outros, mas todos típicos ingleses, cheios de formalidades, que acabaram se tornando muito chatos e cansativos quando ela os conheceu melhor. Depois, conheceu Jean-Pierre, com quem se relacionou por quase tanto tempo quanto viveu na França, fazendo um curso, e, imediatamente antes de Sam, o irlandês Rory, que terminou com ela apenas porque queria retornar a seu país. Nenhum muito importante, nenhum muito excitante, tudo muito tranquilo, confortável e conveniente, até que deixasse de ser.

Sam sempre fora diferente dos outros. Ele era alguém que, finalmente, ela pensara que tinha as características certas para um marido. Ele era o único namorado com quem ela jamais se sentira usando ou sendo usada para algum propósito e, perto dele, ela deixava caírem grande parte de suas barreiras. Ele era importante para ela, ela confiava nele, se preocupava com ele e sabia que ele se importava de verdade com ela também. Entre eles, nunca existira uma relação interesseira ou conveniente, mas uma relação de muito amor.

No entanto, naquele momento, naquela madrugada de quarta para quinta-feira, quando eles voltaram de um agradável encontro com um casal inglês estabelecido nos Estados Unidos, e se deitaram juntos na cama em que ela vinha dormindo sozinha, tudo pareceu estranho. Sam ficou, de repente, muito parecido com alguém como Mercedes, só que do sexo masculino e com o status de namorado. Sam se parecia mais com um amigo. Um amigo que não sabia que ela tinha redescoberto o que é se sentir atraída, de verdade, por alguém. O que é sentir desejo em sua mais perfeita forma, como é viver uma paixão avassaladora!

Rachel não conseguiu evitar a aproximação de Sam e os dois fizeram sexo, naquela madrugada. Entretanto, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Finn e sabia muito bem que era ele quem ela queria em sua cama, sobre seu corpo, beijando sua boca, invadindo sua intimidade e fazendo com que sentisse prazer. Era inegável que ela amava Sam, que eles tinham uma história bonita, mas também era impossível esconder de si mesma que sua grande paixão, o amor de sua vida não era ele e nunca seria.

Aquela, porém, era uma revelação triste, afinal ela não teria Finn a seu lado nunca mais. A chance deles havia passado e, apesar de seu amor por ele e do desejo dos dois, havia mágoa demais para ser ignorada. O que ela precisava era reestabelecer o seu vínculo com Sam, de alguma forma, juntar os próprios cacos e seguir sua vida com ele. Afinal, não devia ser tão ruim assim compartilhar a vida com um amigo, construir uma família pautada em respeito, carinho, cumplicidade, zelo, em projetos que as duas pessoas tem em comum.

Ela precisava retomar a estrada que seguia antes de Finn reaparecer. Só não sabia como, mas talvez uma boa noite de sono fosse capaz de ajudar.

* * *

**Eu sei que vocês querem que eles fiquem juntos logo, mas ainda não é o momento. Mas eu prometo que vai melhorar... não desanimem e não me odeiem,por favor.**

**Bjos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sozinho no banco traseiro da limousine da empresa, indo para o Prêmio Emmy, Finn pensava nas sete meninas que ainda participavam do programa que ele tinha idealizado. Tentava achar uma maneira de escolher uma delas para a eliminação da noite seguinte, mas, àquela altura, estava difícil demais mandar qualquer uma das meninas para casa. Era realmente complicado estabelecer critérios racionais e deixar de lado o carinho que sentia por cada uma delas.

A eliminação de Nina tinha sido tão emocionante que, quando ele viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, não hesitou em enxugá-las e quase chorou junto com a bela morena. No dia seguinte, ele se sentira tão mal com a lembrança da garota despedaçada por sua escolha, que pediu à Harmony para lhe enviar flores que não tivessem uma conotação romântica, junto com um cartão de agradecimento pela participação dela no programa, no qual ele também apresentava seus sinceros votos de felicidade, sua sincera torcida para que ela conhecesse alguém muito especial em breve.

O fato de ter estado com Rachel, e quase feito amor com ela, poucos dias antes da eliminação, também fora uma forte razão para que ele tivesse sido tão afetado pela situação. Seus nervos ainda estavam à flor da pele naquela quinta-feira e, mesmo agora, se ele dissesse que estava totalmente recuperado estaria mentindo descaradamente. E o pior de tudo era que, em plena véspera do dia em que teria que se despedir de mais uma garota, ele estava indo a um evento onde, certamente, encontraria a sua criptonita mais uma vez.

Não era só ele, no entanto, quem se sentia enfraquecido pelo que lhe reservava aquela estrelada noite de quarta-feira. Rachel estava nervosíssima com o fato de que o veria de novo, pela primeira vez depois de ter confessado que o desejava, e estando acompanhada do namorado, que os interrompera e sequer desconfiava disso.

Se pudesse, nem mesmo estaria indo ao Emmy, mas quando Sam descobriu que ela havia sido convidada, ele imediatamente alugou um smoking, uma vez que não havia trazido o seu de Londres, e não parou mais de falar sobre o quanto estava animado para ir à premiação e, em seguida, a alguma festa de comemoração cheia de celebridades. Então só restou a ela pedir a Kurt que providenciasse um vestido maravilhoso, marcar hora com Roz e torcer para que a mesa de Finn fosse o mais distante possível da dela.

Contudo, Murphy era um cara bastante sábio e estava muito certo quando disse que, se uma coisa pode dar errado, ela dará. As mesas dos dois não eram realmente próximas, mas ela e Sam foram parados por fotógrafos, dentre os quais os seus próprios subordinados na TVZoom, no mesmo momento em que o Sr. Hudson era chamado para uma série de entrevistas, o que foi mais do que suficiente para que os dois se vissem, e se sentissem mal pelo resto da noite.

Finn sabia muito bem o que era se sentir triste por causa de Rachel, mas aquela noite trouxe uma sensação nova, que ele preferia que tivesse continuado totalmente desconhecida para sempre. É claro que ele já havia sentido ciúmes antes, inclusive no dia em que os dois haviam sido interrompidos pela ligação do namorado dela. Porém, ele jamais tinha visto sua pequena com outra pessoa, e ver era realmente muito, muito pior que apenas saber que ela tinha alguém.

Foi impossível prestar atenção de verdade à entrega dos prêmios. Hudson funcionou no automático a noite toda, batendo palmas quando as pessoas em volta batiam, rindo quando elas riam, fingindo interesse, como podia, naquilo que acontecia no palco.

Logo que a apresentação se encerrou, ele se despediu de algumas pessoas mais próximas e foi direto para casa, onde chorou como criança, pedindo a Deus que, por favor, fosse piedoso e tirasse aquele sentimento de dentro dele. Infelizmente, Rachel, que também precisou se esforçar para ouvir o que apresentadores e premiados diziam, não teve a mesma sorte, e foi arrastada para uma festa, durante a qual usou habilidades artísticas que sequer sabia que tinha, para fingir que estava tudo bem, e muitas doses de bebida forte para afogar a tristeza.

Tanto naquela noite, quanto nos próximos dias, apesar da presença do namorado, Rachel só conseguia pensar em Finn. Mesmo durante o sábado que os dois passaram com a mãe dele em San Diego, na casa onde ele tinha vivido com a, então, Sra. Evans, por alguns anos, ela lembrava do outro rapaz o tempo todo e isso lhe fazia sentir, além de triste, extremamente culpada.

Enquanto a agora Sra. Dumont falava sobre seu desejo em ver os filhos se casando e em ajudar a criar seus netos, Rachel ia ficando cada vez mais desconfortável, e se dando conta, progressivamente, de que não se encaixava na história que a bela senhora estava idealizando, e que fazia o filho dela sorrir de orelha a orelha, e balançar a cabeça, concordando com tudo.

Berry estava exausta, quando eles chegaram de sua viagem de volta a Los Angeles. Há muito tempo não sentia um cansaço tão grande como aquele. Tudo que queria era tomar um bom banho, pedir uma refeição em um restaurante próximo, comer rapidamente e dormir até o dia seguinte, sem interrupções, apesar de não ser ainda nem oito horas da noite.

"Rachel, babe... eu tenho uma surpresa... um jantar especial, preparado pra gente." Sam afirmou, enquanto ela secava o cabelo com uma toalha.

"Sam, desculpa, mas... será que a gente não pode deixar isso pra amanhã? Eu não queria sair de novo... eu to tão cansada." Ela não queria ser rude, mas a última coisa que ela gostaria era de se arrumar toda, ir para um restaurante chique e continuar fingindo que tudo estava em ordem.

"Nós vamos jantar aqui mesmo." Ele explicou. "Eu pedi que a sua funcionária organizasse tudo. Só veste algo confortável e me encontra na sala, ok?" Pediu, dando um beijo no rosto dela.

Minutos depois, a morena chegou à sala da sua própria casa e encontrou o jantar servido para dois, em uma mesa arrumada como se fosse dia de festa, e o cômodo iluminado apenas por duas velas. Sam tinha feito uma seleção de músicas dos Beatles, que tocaram baixinho enquanto eles desfrutaram de uma comida deliciosa e conversavam trivialidades, por mais ou menos meia hora.

"Eu adorei nosso jantar... o fundo musical, as velas..." Rachel sorriu, mas sentia como se algo não se encaixasse também no comportamento dele. "...mas por que tudo isso, Sam?" Perguntou, delicadamente. "Você nunca fez isso, antes. Nada disso é muito a sua cara."

"Eu achei que era adequado."

"Adequado?" Franziu a testa.

"É." Ele riu. "Eu achei que seria adequado ser um pouco romântico essa noite... considerando o que eu tenho pra te dar." Ela sentiu um frio na espinha, quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma pequena caixa muito característica. "Acho que já é hora de começarmos a planejar tudo para que você seja, finalmente, a Sra. Evans, babe. Preparada?" Brincou.

Rachel pensou em como aquilo era irônico. Era uma ironia do destino que ele estivesse fazendo aquela pergunta justamente naquele momento! Meses antes, talvez até dias antes, ela teria dito sim, sem hesitar. Aquele teria sido o rumo perfeito para a relação deles, casar com Sam teria parecido a coisa certa, a coisa perfeita a se fazer.

Agora, todavia, não. Agora, parecia errado... era errado! Ela não poderia fazer isso consigo mesma ou com Sam. Se ela dissesse sim, ela estaria dando um passo sem chance de retorno, ou pelo menos sem chance de retornar sem provocar danos mais graves.

Ele não merecia ser um prêmio de consolação, um step, um refil. Merecia se casar com uma garota que quisesse ser mulher dele e de mais ninguém.

Ela, por sua vez, merecia ter a chance de ficar sozinha para, quem sabe, conhecer alguém, além de Finn, que fizesse o mundo dela virar de cabeça para baixo de um jeito bom. Não tinha nem vinte e sete anos ainda! Não era justo desistir de amar e, simplesmente, escolher o caminho seguro.

Sam exibiu o conteúdo da caixinha azul da Tiffany, um anel de noivado em platina e diamantes lindíssimo, que encantaria qualquer mulher, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer "mise-em-scéne" envolvida em sua entrega. Entretanto, não se tratava de usar um belo anel, mas de assumir um compromisso.

"Me perdoa, Sam. Me perdoa, mesmo... mas eu não posso. Eu... não posso aceitar." Afirmou, engolindo seco e fechando os olhos, com medo da reação dele.

"Como assim não pode aceitar?" Ele riu de puro nervosismo. "Nós estamos juntos há mais de dois anos... morávamos juntos em Londres. Esse pedido de casamento foi mais um ritual de passagem, pra oficializar os meus planos de voltar pros Estados Unidos e viver com você aqui e..."

"Não, Sam. Você não pode voltar pra cá por minha causa... deixar Londres pra se casar comigo... eu... não posso me casar com você, Sam!" Repetiu séria, olhando nos olhos dele. "A gente começou a namorar porque você é lindo, bem sucedido, espirituoso, inteligente... uma garota não tem como não gostar de estar perto de você! Aí vieram os 'Deixa uma roupa aqui pro final de semana', 'Traz o seu aparelho de barbear pra cá', 'Eu comprei uma escova de dentes pra você'... e acabou sendo natural a gente morar junto, entende?"

"E qual é o problema disso?" Questionou, confuso.

"O problema é que pareceu tão óbvio que nós éramos a escolha certa um pro outro, que a gente nunca parou pra pensar que, por exemplo, a gente nunca disse 'eu te amo' um pro outro." Respirou fundo. "A gente não se ama, Sam."

"Que idiotice é essa, Rachel? São dois anos! É claro que eu amo você."

"Ok, a gente se ama. A gente se ama como amigos... como irmãos..." Parou, vendo o olhar dele, que indicava a estupidez do que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Irmãos não fazem sexo e isso era algo que eles tinham feito com frequência. "Tudo bem, não irmãos." Fez um gesto impaciente. "Vamos dizer que a gente se ama como um casal... só que a gente pulou todas as etapas e começou por aquele estágio em que os casais já tiveram e já criaram filhos... estão fazendo tipo bodas de prata ou sei lá o que." Deu um suspiro cheio de lamento. "Nós nunca fomos apaixonados, Sam."

"Que história é essa de paixão agora, Rach?" Ele questionou, irritado. "Você nunca se preocupou com esse tipo de coisa! Você sempre foi uma mulher moderna, prática, objetiva. Percebeu que nós éramos a melhor opção um pro outro e investiu suas fichas, assim como eu... simples assim."

"Eu sou uma mulher! Eu posso ser uma mulher moderna... prática e objetiva, mas eu ainda sou uma MULHER, Sam Evans. E uma mulher... ela nunca está satisfeita de verdade só com a melhor opção, entende?"

"Eu sou um homem, Srta. Berry!" Debochou. "Eu não entendo." Ele a olhou e ela não disse mais nada, apenas demonstrou, com o olhar, que lamentava profundamente.

Ele jogou em cima da mesa o guardanapo de pano que estivera em seu colo durante o jantar e saiu da sala, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, para ter alguma privacidade, mas sem estardalhaço, sem nenhum gesto furioso.

Ele tinha como certo que ela aceitaria seu pedido de casamento e aquela reação era um balde de água fria, uma surpresa indesejada, sobre a qual ele precisava pensar. No entanto, ele não conseguia sentir raiva, porque ela lhe lançara um olhar envergonhado que ele conhecia bem, que ele sabia ser verdadeiro.

Ela estava sendo sincera sobre seus sentimentos, sobre precisar de um pouco mais do que segurança, estabilidade e conforto para ser realmente feliz, e a parte dele que se importava com ela, depois de alguns minutos de briga, acabou vencendo a parte que se preocupava com seu ego ferido.

"Rachel?" Ele chamou por ela, ao entrar na sala e vê-la sentada no sofá, iluminada apenas por um abajur. Ela chorava, o que era uma novidade completa para ele e, se ele já não estivesse convencido de que ela tinha suas razões para recusá-lo, a expressão dolorida dela o levaria para esta direção, com toda a certeza.

"Sam." Ela respondeu, com a voz bem pequena, enquanto ele ocupava o lugar a seu lado no sofá.

"Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Rachel?" Preferiu se certificar.

"Tenho." Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Casamento é uma decisão muito importante... e a verdade é que nós nos amamos muito, vamos nos amar pra sempre... mas não da maneira como deve ser."

"Eu não vou te dizer que eu entendo completamente ainda... mas, como um bom amigo, eu respeito." Sorriu e segurou uma das mãos dela, apertando-a levemente. "E eu juro que vou até torcer pra esse cara que você conheceu estar apaixonado por você também... e vocês serem felizes." Riu.

"Que... cara?" Ele fez uma careta. Não podia ser sério que ela ia tentar negar a ele que estava apaixonada por alguém! "Ok... tem um cara... mas é... MUITO complicado!"

"Você é Rachel Berry, hum? Nada é complicado demais!" Sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. "Eu vou fazer as malas e passar pro quarto de hóspedes." Informou, se levantando. "Amanhã você me leva pro aeroporto? Não quero perder mais tempo aqui, não. Tenho que encontrar algum dedo lá em Londres em que caiba essa aliança cara pra caramba!" Brincou, tentando descontrair o ambiente ainda um pouco carregado, afinal era uma relação que terminava.

Por volta das dez horas da manhã do dia seguinte, Rachel acompanhou o ex mais compreensivo de todos os tempos até um portão de embarque do LAX, quando um voo para a Inglaterra foi anunciado, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e fazendo com que ele prometesse convidá-la para seu futuro casamento.

Seguiu para o trabalho e teve um dia normal e um começo de semana normal, sem que pudesse sequer passar pela sua cabeça o quanto ela terminaria completamente fora da normalidade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Depois de um hiatus não avisado, a fic está de volta. Foram dias difíceis por uma série de fatores, então espero que me desculpem e ainda queiram ler a história.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo... mas ele é só uma introdução, o próximo é que vai ser bom!**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Era quinta-feira de novo e, pela primeira vez, Finn estava gravando uma cerimônia das rosas logo na parte da manhã, em vez de realizá-la à noite, para que fosse transmitida ao vivo na TV, como sempre. Ele, Artie, os principais cinegrafistas e contrarregras do programa, e a participante Santana Lopez viajariam no final daquela manhã para a França, para passar um fim de semana turístico, que a garota havia conquistado em um jogo de perguntas sobre o protagonista do reality show.

Finn precisava escolher mais uma menina para mandar para casa, e Brittany, Leighton, Quinn, Sugar e Tina estavam em frente a ele, naquele momento, aguardando ansiosamente por sua decisão. Eram apenas as cinco e Santana, agora, uma vez que Emma tinha facilitado sua escolha na semana anterior, ao ter uma briga com Brittany, ofendendo-a profundamente e quase agredindo a pacífica garota fisicamente.

Santana estava imune, em razão de ter conquistado a viagem para Paris, mas isso não era um problema, porque ela não estaria mesmo entre as opções de Hudson, de quem tinha se tornado certamente a participante mais próxima. Não tinha sido a toa que ela havia acertado nove entre as dez questões formuladas por Sebastian sobre a vida de Finn, enquanto a segunda colocada, Tina, respondera corretamente apenas sete, e as demais somente três ou quatro.

Olhando para as cinco, mais uma vez sem capacidade de estabelecer nenhum critério lógico para usar na difícil escolha de dizer adeus a uma delas, ele seguiu seus instintos e foi recolocando os cordões no pescoço de cada uma, até que restassem apenas Leighton e Sugar. Em seguida, elogiou muito as duas, destacando as qualidades de cada uma: o sorriso de Leighton era a sua coisa preferida na morena, e o jeito como Sugar fazia todo mundo rir simplesmente o encantava.

Decidiu abrir mão do sorriso de uma e continuar tendo a graça espontânea e fácil da outra, então se despediu da Srta. Meester com um abraço apertado e desejou a ela seus mais profundos e sinceros votos de felicidade, antes de seguir para o camarim e tirar o terno que usara na cerimônia, a fim de vestir roupas mais confortáveis, para enfrentar mais ou menos umas doze horas de voo, até a Cidade Luz.

"Oi, cara. Eu preciso levar um papo com você." Disse Artie, entrando no local, enquanto Finn ainda mudava de roupa. Ele não parecia muito animado, o que chamou a atenção de Hudson.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum problema com o avião... ou as reservas?"

"Não, não. Nenhum problema com nada disso. A produção fretou um jatinho show de bola! O Will mandou muito bem! E o hotel é, sei lá... sete estrelas, cara!" Riu.

"Então por que essa cara de quem vai pra um velório, quando estamos indo pra Paris?" Finn questionou, com a testa franzida.

"Eu soube de uma coisa, hoje de manhã, mas... não te falei, porque você chegou aqui todo animado e eu sabia que isso ia mudar o seu humor... e a gente tinha a cerimônia..."

"Você tá me deixando preocupado, cara. Fala logo!" Encolheu os ombros.

"Os RIB tão mandando a Rachel pra Paris com a gente." Artie falou baixo e devagar, e parou, segurando a respiração e esperando a reação de seu chefe e melhor amigo.

"O QUE?" Finn praticamente gritou, nunca tendo esperado que se trataria de nada nem ao menos parecido com aquilo.

"Eu sinto muito, Finn, mas por contrato eles têm o direito de mandar sempre uma equipe com a gente, pra todos os lugares... um jornalista e um fotógrafo. Eu avisei aos três, pensando que eles se organizariam para mandar uma das meninas que trabalham com a gente sempre, mas aparentemente eles acharam que, além de cobrir a viagem, a Rachel poderia contribuir com ela, de alguma forma, por ter vivido um tempo em Paris... falar francês. O Brad fez questão de me ligar, pra me avisar pessoalmente, todo animado... e eu... cara, desculpa, mas eu não tinha o que fazer!" Afirmou, exasperado.

"Claro que não tinha. Nem eu teria!" Finn passou nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. "Não é sua culpa, cara. Não é sua culpa eu ter assinado um maldito contrato com os empregadores dela." Completou, se jogando em um sofá.

De repente, sentira sua cabeça doer, se sentira fraco. Como ele aguentaria um final de semana inteiro com Rachel por perto? Como ele poderia ter um passeio agradável com uma das candidatas a sua futura esposa, e se aproximar dela mais romanticamente, já que a viagem tinha sido planejada para isso, agora que a mulher que ele queria de verdade estaria na mesma viagem e sendo paga para observá-los?

Aquela viagem, que até então tinha soado como a melhor ideia que Artie lhe havia apresentado, desde o começo do programa, agora parecia uma péssima ideia. Finn previa que os próximos dias seriam simplesmente os piores dos últimos tempos! Rachel, por sua vez, já tinha passado uma das piores noites de sua vida, sem conseguir sequer pregar o olho, uma vez que ela havia recebido a notícia de sua viagem no dia anterior.

Ryan tinha ligado para o celular dela, para demandar que ela viajasse com a equipe da GHShow, achando que ela adoraria voltar à Europa por alguns dias e, então, aquele seria um arranjo extremamente feliz para todos. Porém, mesmo quando ela lhe dissera que preferia mandar Mercedes para Paris, ele deixara bem claro que gostaria que ela fizesse a cobertura do final de semana. Obviamente, não se tratava de uma sugestão ou um pedido, mas de ordens superiores dadas com sutileza.

Ela fizera as malas e passara a noite em claro, esperando chegar a hora marcada para se apresentar com Lauren no aeroporto. Sua cabeça formulava, o tempo todo, uma insistente pergunta: como ela iria aguentar passar mais de setenta e duas horas, tendo não só que interagir com Finn, em alguns momentos, mas principalmente que observá-lo se relacionando com uma das belas meninas que estavam disputando o futuro posto de Sra. Hudson?

Ao cumprimentá-lo no aeroporto, pouco depois das onze horas da manhã, conseguiu manter o tom profissional, mas só de ver Finn chegar em um carro de luxo com uma latina lindíssima, sobre quem ela teria que obter informações nos arquivos da revista, durante o voo, para poder escrever suas matérias, ela se sentira tonta e um pouco enjoada.

Ele também disfarçou muito bem o seu desconforto em ter a companhia inesperada dela naquela viagem, adotando a postura de homem de negócios e tratando Rachel da mesma maneira como tratou Lauren e como lidaria com Mercedes ou Sunshine, se uma das duas tivesse sido escolhida para representar a TVZoom, ao invés dela. Assegurou-se, inclusive, de que ela e sua fotógrafa estivessem bem acomodadas, antes de tomar o seu acento, em frente ao de Santana, e iniciar uma longa conversa com a garota.

Os dois fizeram uma viagem cansativa, mas tranquila. Rachel dormiu algumas horas, uma vez que seu corpo foi vencido pelo cansaço resultante da falta de sono à noite, e durante boa parte do tempo, ficou fazendo pesquisas sobre a participação de Santana no programa e revisando artigos que alguns de seus colaboradores haviam-lhe enviado com antecedência. Finn, por sua vez, conversou sem parar com a latina, com Artie e com outras pessoas de sua equipe, mostrando uma animação exagerada, que o melhor amigo sabia muito bem ser falsa, mas não ousaria questionar.

Como eles chegaram quase às onze horas da noite de quinta-feira, tudo o que fizeram foi o registro no hotel, que foi extremamente rápido, pois os quartos já estavam reservados, e uma reunião de cinco minutos no próprio hall, somente para passar a agenda do dia seguinte, com as instruções específicas para cada componente da equipe de TV e da imprensa, que, no caso, eram somente Rachel e Lauren.

Finn e Rachel não se falaram mais. Comportaram-se exatamente como se ela fosse apenas uma jornalista fazendo a cobertura de um evento, e ele o protagonista do dito acontecimento. Foi assim no dia da viagem e desse modo continuou na sexta-feira, até porque, enquanto ele visitava pontos turísticos, como a Catedral de Notre Dame, a Basílica do Sagrado Coração e o Palácio dos Inválidos, com Santana, ela ficava dentro de uma van, junto com parte da equipe, inclusive com Artie na maior parte do tempo, observando tudo por monitores e fazendo suas anotações.

Apenas quando eles chegaram ao Museu D'Orsay e se depararam com a necessidade de uma autorização especial para filmagens internas, e Rachel viu que tanto Artie quanto Finn tentavam se comunicar com o responsável, mas ele, apesar de entender inglês, não se mostrava muito inclinado a dar tal permissão, ela resolveu sair de seu posto e interagir.

"Vocês se importariam se eu tentasse conversar com ele?" Ela perguntou, educadamente, surgindo ao lado dos dois. "Acho que vocês não vão chegar a lugar nenhum falando inglês."

"Claro, Rachel." Artie respondeu, enquanto Finn apenas a olhava, sem jeito. "Na verdade, vai ser uma grande ajuda que você vai nos dar." Bufou, cansado.

Rachel, então, abriu a boca, fazendo palavras em francês fluírem dela com extrema facilidade. O funcionário que deveria autorizar as filmagens dentro do edifício logo pareceu mais relaxado e disposto a colaborar, o que, na opinião de Finn, provavelmente tinha muito a ver com o uso da língua local, mas também devia ter relação com o sorriso lindo estampado no rosto da morena e o jeito educado, gracioso e naturalmente charmoso dela.

Ele a olhava admirado, embevecido, perdido nos olhos dela, no som suave da sua voz, no movimento dos seus lábios, que o atraíam como um ímã. Nem percebeu que ela já tinha conseguido a autorização, e que agora estava apenas agradecendo e fazendo comentários triviais sobre Paris com o senhor francês, enquanto esperava que ele preenchesse e assinasse a ficha que dava os direitos de imagem à emissora americana.

"Aqui." Ela disse, entregando o papel nas mãos de Artie. "Parece que, afinal de contas, foi bom o Ryan ter feito tanta questão de me mandar com vocês pra cá, né? Vocês não pensaram em trazer um tradutor, não?" Questionou, um pouco arrogante.

"É... não." Finn respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente no cabelo. "Todo mundo fala inglês! Como a gente ia imaginar que haveria esse tipo de problema?"

"Os franceses falam inglês, Finn, mas não gostam. Eles mostram mais simpatia se a gente pelo menos tenta falar a língua deles." O tom arrogante deu lugar a outro bem mais amigável.

"Mas você muito mais do que tenta, não é?" Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado, encarando-a, e ela se sentiu tímida como só ele seria capaz de deixá-la. Como em um reflexo, colocou parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, virando a cabeça de lado, e sorrindo para ele também.

"Hu-hum." Artie limpou a garganta. "Muito bem! Vamos entrar?" Disse, tirando os dois daquele momento inesperado de intimidade.

Rachel voltou para seu posto na van e ficou observando Finn, enquanto ele admirava as obras de arte, junto com Santana. Ele fazia vários comentários que demonstraram a Rachel que ele tinha adquirido muito conhecimento nos últimos anos, e não apenas dinheiro e poder. Santana, por sua vez, também sabia alguma coisa e fazia observações pertinentes e, uma hora ou outra, os dois riam juntos sobre alguma coisa chamada de arte, mas que era na verdade de extremo mau gosto e não combinava em nada com um museu maravilhoso como aquele.

Estranhamente, Rachel não estava incomodada com Santana, e tinha até bastante simpatia pela garota. É claro que, quando ela parava para pensar melhor e se lembrava de que a latina talvez viesse a ser a escolhida para se casar com Finn, ela gelava de ciúmes e, consequentemente, sentia um pouco de inveja e raiva. No entanto, ao vê-los interagindo, algo lhe dizia que a relação dos dois não tinha nenhum potencial para ser romântica, que eles eram perfeitos para serem os melhores amigos.

Ela não poderia estar mais certa! Finn não estava mesmo tendo um final de semana romântico com uma das candidatas de seu programa, e se, por um lado, a presença de uma certa baixinha teria arruinado qualquer tentativa nesse sentido, com quem quer que fosse, por outro, não era só por isso que a viagem estava sendo apenas turística, mas também porque Santana era para ele como um Artie de saias, cabelos longos, pele bronzeada e sem óculos.

A latina era "apenas" uma amiga, com quem ele gostava de conversar, de rir, de compartilhar coisas da vida dele. Apesar de julgá-la uma bela mulher, Hudson não se sentia atraído por ela. Não sentia vontade de tocá-la, de beijar seus lábios, de andar de mãos dadas com ela, de sentir seu cheiro, de levá-la para a cama. Nada disso! Nada das coisas que ele deveria sentir por alguém que seria sua mulher, um dia.

Depois de todos os passeios do dia, a equipe foi jantar em um restaurante. Primeiro, foram Finn e Santana que comeram, calmamente, como se estivessem em um jantar romântico, enquanto eram filmados, como sempre. Depois os dois seguiram para o hotel com apenas um cinegrafista, que já tinha se alimentado em outro canto do local, e os demais funcionários da GHShow, bem como Rachel e Lauren, puderam se alimentar à vontade.

Rachel já tinha tomado banho e vestido uma linda camisola de seda branca, se preparando para dormir, quando o telefone tocou em seu quarto de hotel. A recepcionista queria saber se ela gostaria de ser acordada na manhã seguinte, e foi então que ela percebeu que Artie não havia lhe falado absolutamente nada sobre os planos para o sábado.

"Eu gostaria, sim, mas na verdade não sei a que horas devo ficar pronta. Você poderia fazer uma ligação pra mim pro quarto do Sr. Artie Abrams?" Pediu Rachel, então.

"Infelizmente, senhora, o Sr. Abrams não se encontra no hotel, no momento." Lamentou a recepcionista.

"E... o Sr. Greene?" Perguntou, esperançosa, pelo principal contrarregra.

"Eu temo que toda a equipe tenha saído, Sra. Berry. Somente o Sr. Hudson e a Srta. Zizes se encontram em seus quartos."

"E... Santana Lopez?" Questionou, com medo.

"A Srta. Lopez saiu também."

"Hum." O que diabos Santana estaria fazendo na rua sem Finn? Bom, isso não era problema dela! "Por favor, então, liga pro Sr. Hudson pra mim." Uma ligação, para saber sobre horários, não poderia matar, não é? Pelo menos foi o que Rachel pensou, enquanto esperava, durante alguns longos minutos.

"Senhora, me desculpe, mas, infelizmente, ele não está atendendo." A recepcionista avisou, enfim.

"E você tem certeza que ele não saiu?"

"Absoluta! Eu tinha acabado de fazer uma ligação a pedido dele, antes de ligar para a senhora. E eu estou na recepção, afinal. Ele não teria como sair, sem passar por mim. Ele deve ter dormido."

Depois de agradecer as tentativas vãs da recepcionista, Rachel ficou uns minutos pensando. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse simplesmente acordar no mesmo horário daquele dia e pronto. Se eles fossem sair ainda mais cedo, eles que tivessem a preocupação de acordá-la!

No entanto, alguma coisa não parecia certa. Finn tinha ficado sozinho no hotel, enquanto todos haviam saído, e ainda eram apenas dez horas da noite, parecia-lhe cedo para que ele já estivesse dormindo pesado, a ponto de não escutar o telefone.

Ela tinha a melhor desculpa do mundo para bater na porta dele, então era isso que ela iria fazer. Não poderia ser assim tão ruim!

* * *

**Será que eu poderia receber um incentivo de vocês?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Não vou encher vocês com meus problemas e frustrações, para tentar me justificar. Apenas, me desculpem pela demora, ok?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Bjs a todos!**

**(não reparem em erros porque não tive paciência para revisar)**

* * *

"Rachel?" Finn perguntou, depois de abrir a porta de seu quarto e ver a senhorita Berry de pé do outro lado dela.

O fato de ter saído como uma pergunta o nome dela foi o único indicativo de que ele estava confuso com sua presença, uma vez que sua voz não subiu um tom sequer com a surpresa. A julgar pela voz super baixa e pelos olhos vermelhos, que ele aliás estava esfregando sem parar, a recepcionista do hotel deveria estar certa sobre ele não ter escutado o telefone porque estava dormindo.

"Finn, me desculpa por bater na sua porta a essa hora. Eu não queria ter acordar... ou incomodar. Mas o fato é que parece que todo mundo saiu! E ninguém lembrou de me dizer a que horas tenho que estar pronta amanhã... e não falaram nada com o pessoal da recepção também. Só me restou você e... e você não estava atendendo o telefone e... eu achei que era melhor vir aqui... porque, se eu perco a hora amanhã, eu posso atrasar vocês."

O nervosismo que ela pensava que conseguiria controlar quando chegasse perto dele tomou conta dela e a fez falar sem parar feito uma boba, como se ela tivesse feito uma coisa imperdoável ao bater na porta do quarto de hotel de Hudson. Percebendo isso e vendo uma sombra de sorriso torto no rosto dele, respirou bem fundo e secou as mãos no robe que tinha colocado por cima da camisola, para andar pelos corredores do hotel.

"É... desculpa mesmo ter te acordado." Acrescentou, mais calma.

"Você não me acordou, Rachel. Pode ficar tranquila." Coçou dessa vez o nariz e ela reparou então no quanto ele estava vermelho. "Na verdade, eu não to conseguindo pregar o olho! Eu tirei o som do telefone do hotel pra ver se eu conseguia dormir, já que o Artie já tinha me ligado umas cinco vezes pra eu ir encontrar com ele num bar aí... mas não adiantou. Eu to me sentindo SUPER cansado... como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um trem." Exagerou, em um estilo que mais se parecia com o dela, o que a teria feito rir, se ela não estivesse ficando um pouco preocupada. "Sem contar os meus olhos ardendo e coçando, a garganta parecendo que tem um nó, uma tosse chata... eu não durmo por nada nesse mundo!"

"Agora que você tá falando, você não tá me parecendo nada bem mesmo." Ela declarou. "Você tomou alguma coisa?" Disse, entrando no quarto, sem esperar ser convidada.

"Não. Eu não faço ideia do que eu tenho... muito menos do que tomar."

"Pode ser gripe, pode ser alergia... é melhor ver um médico."

"Não, não. Não precisa. Eu só preciso dormir." Afirmou, coçando o ouvido e tendo um ataque de tosse.

"Pelo jeito continua o mesmo de sempre... filho de enfermeira com medo de médico." Ela sorriu.

"Casa... cof cof... de ferreiro... cof... espeto de pau." Tentou rir, mas isso fez a tosse aumentar ainda mais, a ponto de ele ter que se sentar na cama, se dobrando para a frente.

"Passa um pouco de água no rosto... bebe um pouco de água também. Eu vou ligar pra recepção." Disse, decidida, pegando o telefone enquanto ele entrava no banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, que pareceram durar bem mais porque nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem como agir na presença do outro, Rachel estava falando em francês com um médico que ficava de plantão no hotel para atender a emergências como aquela. Finn só ficava olhando os dois, sem nada entender, torcendo para o que quer que ele tivesse não ser nada grave.

"Finn, tem alguma chance de você ter comido algum tipo de pimenta?" Ela questionou, de repente.

"Não. Eu sempre aviso que não pode ter pimenta na minha comida. A não ser que o restaurante..." Ele parou de falar porque ela tinha voltado a usar o idioma que ele não entendia, se dirigindo ao doutor Jacques Abancourt.

"Eu disse a ele que você é alérgico a pimenta e a penicilina." Rachel voltou, finalmente, a falar com Finn. "Ele desconfia que o pessoal do restaurante tenha se distraído e posto pimenta no seu prato, mesmo você pedindo pra eles não colocarem, porque o seu quadro é claramente alérgico."

"E?" Ele perguntou, querendo uma solução, mais do que descobrir a causa do problema. Estava insuportável tanta coceira no nariz, no céu da boca, na garganta, nos olhos, nos ouvidos! Ele não aguentava mais tossir e precisava urgentemente dormir, o que aqueles sintomas todos não estavam permitindo que ele fizesse.

"E ele vai te dar uma injeção de anti-histamínico porque eu expliquei a ele o que estamos fazendo aqui em Paris... disse que você tem que ficar bom rápido. Fora isso, tem que tomar ainda mais cuidado com o que come, né?" Ela deu um sorrisinho, mostrando simpatia. Dava para ver que ele estava sofrendo bastante pelo simples descuido de um cozinheiro qualquer.

O médico aplicou a injeção, que ele já tinha em sua maleta, afinal casos de alergia eram os mais frequentes entre as emergências que atendia. Logo se despediu de Finn, com um aperto de mão, e de Rachel com sorrisos e mais palavras naquele idioma tão bonito, que ficava ainda mais lindo saindo dos lábios dela.

"Obrigado, Rach. Se você não tivesse aparecido..." Finn disse, depois de mais uma crise de tosse. Ela tinha voltado da porta, aonde tinha ido levar o doutor.

"De nada, Finn. Não... não foi nada mesmo." Assegurou. "A propósito, que horas vai ser nossa saída amanhã? Eu quase vou embora sem saber o que eu vim perguntar." Riu.

"A gente vai sair daqui às 9, mas..." Ele respirou mais fundo e fechou os olhos, tomando coragem. "Não vai embora, por favor... fica aqui comigo. Você sabe o quanto eu detesto ficar sozinho quando eu to doente."

"Fi-ficar aqui... com você?" Perguntou, totalmente pega de surpresa, e viu Finn balançar a cabeça, afirmativamente. "É..." Limpou a própria garganta, para tentar falar com naturalidade.

Não queria dizer não, afinal. Em primeiro lugar, porque ele realmente parecia aquele menino de anos antes, que ficava extremamente carente quando tinha qualquer tipo de problema de saúde. Em segundo lugar, porque, na verdade, por mais estranha que fosse a situação, não havia outro lugar no universo onde ela quisesse estar, quando ela podia estar perto de Finn. Ainda que as coisas fossem complicadas demais entre eles e provavelmente sempre fossem ser assim, ele era o homem que ela amava e estar perto dele sempre seria, em alguma medida, confortável e natural.

"Eu pensei que agora que você é um homem crescido... de quase trinta anos... que manda em uma das maiores emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos... você não agiria mais como um bebezinho da mamãe, Finn." Implicou.

"Você pode tirar sarro o quanto quiser... eu nunca liguei." Deu de ombros. "Só fica. Por favor." Pediu de novo.

"Tudo bem."

"Obrigado."

Os dois trocaram sorrisos sinceros e ele fechou os olhos, pesados pelo cansaço do dia e, principalmente, por efeito do antialérgico. Ela tirou o robe que usava, ficando apenas com a camisola, e se deitou ao lado dele, tentando fazer a si mesma de boba e fingir que dividir a cama com Finn usando uma camisola sensual como aquela não escondia nenhum tipo de segunda intenção.

Afinal de contas, o que poderia acontecer, se ele estava sob efeito de um forte medicamento e já tinha até mesmo pego no sono? No máximo, eles encostariam um no outro durante a noite, sem querer. No máximo, ele a veria usando a camisola, de manhã, quando ela tivesse que se levantar e colocar o robe, que ela tinha deixado em uma cadeira do outro lado do quarto dele, antes de voltar para o próprio quarto para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Não haveria nada demais nisso e nada teria sido proposital.

Puxando o edredom sobre seu corpo, observou-o dormindo, tão absurdamente lindo e sereno que nem parecia o mesmo homem em crise alérgica, cansado, apavorado e dependente, de minutos antes. Olhando para ele, desse jeito, era impossível enganar o próprio coração, a mente e o corpo. Ela o desejava tanto! Queria tanto estar naquela cama por outras razões, com outros objetivos que não apenas o de fazer companhia.

É claro que ela queria que eles se aproximassem no meio da noite e a eletricidade entre eles agisse como sempre agira. É claro que desejava que ele visse a camisola e o tanto de pele que ela deixava exposta. Mesmo que a sua razão lhe dissesse o tempo todo que não havia mais chance para os dois, ela queria que ele sentisse o que ela sentia. Mesmo que ele não a amasse como ela o amava, ela tinha certeza de que mexia com a libido dele, e isso já era bem melhor do que nada. Era algo que mantinha a esperança viva e a esperança, naquele momento, era o melhor que Rachel tinha.

Teve vontade de acordar Finn, mas é claro que não o fez. Até porque ele estava dormindo pesado, naquela hora, e duvidou que ele tivesse condições de se engajar nas atividades das quais ela queria que eles participassem. O que ele precisava era mesmo de um bom descanso, então tudo que ela fez foi passar uma das mãos pelo cabelo dele, em um carinho terno, até que se sentiu tão bem, tão relaxada, tão em casa, que se entregou ao sono.

O destino ou a natureza, no entanto, estavam a favor do lado mais impulsivo de Rachel. Finn tinha bebido muita água durante a noite, para tentar aliviar a tosse, o nó na garganta, o ressecamento nos lábios, e tanto líquido assim só pode ter um resultado, que é o de acordar no meio da noite para usar o banheiro.

Depois de aproveitar para jogar uma água no corpo e escovar os dentes, Hudson voltou para a cama se sentindo renovado. A tal injeção dada pelo médico francês devia ser mesmo forte, pois tinha mandado embora quase todos os sintomas, ficando apenas uma coceirinha chata no céu da boca, que o gosto de pasta de dente ajudou a aliviar.

Deitou-se ao lado de Rachel e foi a vez dele de observar os traços dela, de achar graça de como ela parecia ainda menor encolhida entre as cobertas naquela cama enorme, de desejar que tudo pudesse ser como anos antes, quando nada de ruim tinha acontecido com eles, quando ela não tinha um namorado na Inglaterra e ele não estava decidido a se casar com uma desconhecida para deixar de ser sozinho.

Por impulso, tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam cobrindo o rosto dela e, não resistindo à tentação, deslizou delicadamente os dedos por ele, suspirando pelo delicioso contato com aquela pele macia, pela visão daqueles pequenos seios se movimentando um pouco por causa da respiração, pelo aroma de fruta que ela deixava no ar, no travesseiro, nos lençóis.

Ela acordou com o contato e, logo que ele percebeu os olhos dela se abrindo, afastou as mãos, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, que piscou algumas vezes e se movimentou, se aconchegando na cama macia, ainda mais perto dele, guiada pelo seu subconsciente ou, como diria E.L. James, por sua deusa interior. Ela encarou os lindos olhos de âmbar à sua frente e deu um sorriso tímido, que foi retribuído imediatamente e na mesma medida.

"Oi." Ela praticamente sussurrou. Quem visse os dois ali, naquele momento, pensaria que eram um casal novamente.

"Oi, você." Ele respondeu também baixinho. "Desculpa se eu te acordei."

"Ainda não é de manhã, é?" Perguntou, preguiçosa.

"Não." Ele riu. "São quatro e pouco ainda. Volta a dormir."

"Você tá melhor?"

"Bem melhor! Graças a você... obrigado."

"Eu já disse... não precisa agradecer. O que eu fiz foi só chamar o médico. Qualquer pessoa teria feito o mesmo e eu teria feito isso também por qualquer pessoa." Tentou parecer indiferente.

"Mas você ficou aqui. E você sabe o quanto isso foi importante pra mim."

"É, eu sei... bebezinho da mamãe." Riu e ele fingiu se aborrecer com isso, fazendo bico, mas acabou rindo também. "Agora que você está melhor, eu posso ir, não é?" Ela completou, se movimentando para sair da cama, mas ele segurou o pulso dela.

"Você não precisa ir embora assim, correndo." Os olhos dos dois se encontraram enquanto ele falava e nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Eles se encararam com coragem, de um jeito até um pouco desafiador talvez.

"E eu não quero ir." Ela respondeu e o surpreendeu, não só com as palavras, mas com seus lábios e seu corpo se colando aos dele de repente.

A partir daí, os dois se deixaram levar pelo desejo e tudo aconteceu depressa. Os beijos eram famintos, as mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares, fortes, firmes, decididas, habilidosas. Os corpos se encaixando tão perfeitamente como sempre tinha sido com eles. Tudo tão familiar, natural, mágico, delicioso. Mas havia um problema e Finn se deu conta dele quando Rachel começou a puxar a calça de pijama dele para baixo, deixando claro que ela estava disposta a ir até o fim com aquilo.

"Rachel... Rachel, para."

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou, de repente fraca, temendo uma rejeição que acabaria com ela, que seria dolorosa, humilhante, impossível de superar.

"Rach, babe... eu nunca poderia nem sonhar com isso... eu não esperava dormir com ninguém nessa viagem, eu... eu não tenho proteção."

"Ah, é isso?" Ela sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo e relaxava, aliviada. "Não vai ser a primeira vez que a gente não usa camisinha, não é?" Provocou.

"A gente pode? Você quer mesmo..." Ele questionou, nervoso, e foi interrompido por mais um beijo dela, cheio de desejo irrefreado.

Entendeu que eles deveriam seguir em frente e ficou satisfeito por isso, mas teve que brigar contra o ciúme que sentiu, ao se dar conta de que ela obviamente tomava pílula porque era uma mulher sexualmente ativa, que tinha um namorado ali mesmo na Europa. É claro que se ela estava disposta a esquecer o tal cara por um tempo e ficar com ele, ele esqueceria também, mas não era, por isso, uma tarefa fácil.

Tudo voltou a ser rápido e impensado depois desse breve interrupção. As roupas de dormir foram jogadas no chão, os corpos de exploraram um pouco mais e, tomado pelo desejo acumulado e não saciado por anos, ele a invadiu completamente e, com movimentos fortes e rápidos, a levou ao orgasmo depressa, gozando também, logo em seguida.

Os dois se separaram, relutantes, e escolheram o silêncio, sabendo que palavras poderiam estragar o momento. Ele a puxou para o seu peito, e ela não resistiu ao pedido silencioso dele e se deitou ali, se deixando embalar pelo ritmo de sua respiração e de seu coração, que ia desacelerando devagar.

Os dois dormiram provavelmente o sono mais tranquilo que tiveram em dias! Conseguiram deixar o pensamento vazio de problemas e cheio só daquele contentamento que era um velho conhecido que não os vira por anos.

Lidariam com qualquer constrangimento que, no fundo, eles sabiam que reapareceria, quando o sol já estivesse iluminando Paris e a realidade invadindo o quarto, mesmo sem ser bem vinda.

* * *

**E.L. James é a autora de 50 tons de cinza e ela usa o tempo todo essa metáfora da deusa interior. **

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mais uma vez não tive paciência pra revisar, então relevem erros, por favor! E me falem se tiver algum bizarro hehe**

**Por favor, não deixem de comentar só porque postei logo, senão eu demoro de novo (ameaças a parte, acaba sendo verdade, porque me sinto desmotivada...)**

**Bjs a todos que lêem, mesmo os tímidos que não comentam... =/**

**Espero que gostem...**

* * *

O rapaz de pele pálida se mexeu na cama macia, procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas isso acabou fazendo com que seus olhos encontrassem o feixe de luz do sol ainda fraco da manhã entrando pelo vão da cortina. A luminosidade o fez despertar, mas não abriu os olhos, ainda querendo permanecer entre as cobertas de algodão suave e com a cabeça afundado no travesseiro de plumas de ganso que eram um plus naquele luxuoso quarto de hotel.

Esticou o braço, esperando encontrar ali perto uma certa morena gostosa com quem tinha passado provavelmente a melhor noite de sua vida, mas tudo que encontrou do lado direito da cama foi o vazio, apesar de o lugar ainda estar quente, entregando a recente presença de seu corpo ali. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se adaptar a mudança, e a viu de pé ao lado da cama, vestindo-se, alheia ao seu despertar.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou, com a voz rouca de quem acorda, principalmente não tendo dormido o suficiente.

"Para o meu quarto, é claro. Eu tenho que estar lá embaixo às nove horas... e, aliás, você também." Foi a resposta seca que ela lhe ofereceu.

"Mas ainda são sete e meia..." Ele argumentou, vendo o horário apresentado pelo relógio digital na cabeceira do lado dela da cama.

"Ainda assim, é melhor que eu vá." Afirmou a morena, que desapareceu, em seguida, para dentro do banheiro, sem esperar que ele protestasse novamente.

Ele escutou a descarga, a água da torneira e o barulho resultante de alguns movimentos dela. Depois tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se já não houvesse mais nada que ela precisasse fazer no toalete, mas ainda não quisesse sair dele.

"Olha..." Ela disse, entrando de volta no quarto e parando em frente a cama. "Isso que aconteceu foi um erro e nós vamos fingir que não aconteceu, ok?"

"Como?" Ele perguntou, um pouco irritado, sentando-se na cama. O lençol escorregou mostrando seu peitoral, o que a deixou mais nervosa do que já estava.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu vou pro meu quarto me arrumar e você vai fazer a mesma coisa aqui. Nós vamos encontrar o resto do pessoal pras filmagens de hoje e agir naturalmente... e só nós dois vamos saber que isso aconteceu... e mesmo nós não vamos falar mais disso."

"Ah! Qual é, Santana?" Quase gritou, frustrado. "Você vai fazer o que agora? Dar uma de santa? Creditar a nossa noite ao álcool... ou o que?"

"Nada disso, Sebastian! Eu não sou santa e nem fiquei com você por causa de nada que eu tenha bebido, mas porque já existia essa tensão sexual entre a gente há muito tempo e eu não fui forte o suficiente pra resistir a ela." Sentou na cama perto dele. "Foi bom... foi ótimo, na verdade. Mas foi só dessa vez e ninguém pode saber, porque eu estou aqui pelo Finn, Madre de Dios! Porque eu quero me casar com ele!" Jogou aos mãos ao alto, exasperada consigo mesma.

"Por que se casar com ele, hein? Eu sei que ele é milionário..."

"Dio mio, Sebatian! Eu deveria quebrar essa sua cara bonita agora mesmo por insinuar que eu quero dar um golpe do baú pra cima do Finn. Eu só não vou fazer isso, porque você teria que se explicar." Bufou, mas respirou fundo e se acalmou. "Não que eu te deva explicações, mas eu me inscrevi pro programa justamente porque o Finn, apesar do dinheiro, sempre foi um cara MUITO discreto. Porque eu admiro projetos sociais que ele criou... porque alguma coisa me dizia que ele era o cara certo pra formar uma família. Até porque ele fez o programa porque quer se casar e quem são os homens que QUEREM se casar hoje em dia? Certamente não você!"

"Peraí, tá? Uma dia, eu vou, sim, me casar..."

"...só é muito novo pra isso ainda." Ela completou para ele. "Tudo bem, isso é de cada um... não é nenhuma vergonha. Mas isso mostra que estamos em páginas diferentes. Eu tenho quase trinta e meu relógio biológico está gritando. E, como eu pensava, o Finn é um cara sensacional... agora que eu o conheci melhor, eu tenho certeza! Ele vai ser ótimo marido e ótimo pai." Ela se levantou da cama de novo. "E eu não posso arruinar minhas chances com ele por sexo... pra gente transar mais algumas vezes. Por mais gostoso que tenha sido." Sorriu e o fez sorrir de volta. "Até daqui a pouco."

Santana saiu do quarto e deixou Sebastian sozinho com seus pensamentos e com um sentimento que ele não conhecia muito bem. Nunca ele tinha se sentido inferior a alguém, nunca tinha tido vontade de estar no lugar de alguém em qualquer situação que fosse. Porém agora ele sentia vontade de ser um pouco menos como ele próprio e um pouco mais como aquele que pagava o seu milionário salário ao final de cada mês.

Depois de acalmar os pensamentos tumultuados e de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, a morena e o moço bonito de olhos claros se reencontraram no hall do hotel, se juntando a Artie e a grande parte da equipe que trabalhava no reality show, e agiram como se nada diferente tivesse acontecido, exatamente como ela pedira.

Às nove horas e dez minutos, Artie começou a ligar para aqueles que ainda não tinham aparecido no saguão, incluindo seu próprio chefe, e pediu a Lauren que tentasse localizar a chefe dela. Não foi difícil falar com a maquiadora, que já estava no elevador, e nem com um dos câmeras, que tinha se atrasado um pouco, mas já estava quase pronto.

No entanto, Finn e Rachel não atendiam seus celulares e nem os telefones de seus quartos de hotel. Quando mais dez minutos tinham se passado sem sinal dos dois, Artie resolveu ir até o quarto de Finn e Lauren se encaminhou para o de Rachel. O casal, que dormia ainda abraçado, na suíte de Hudson, se assustou com as batidas na porta e a voz do diretor chamando pelo nome dele.

"Caramba, é o Artie." Ele afirmou o óbvio, ainda sonolento.

"É claro... olha." Apontou para o relógio na cabeceira dele. "A gente perdeu completamente a hora."

"Eu esqueci de recolocar o som nos telefones." Ele fez uma careta que era como um pedido de desculpas.

"Tudo bem. Eu só... não queria que ele me visse aqui, Finn." Pediu, quase em um sussurro.

"É melhor eu não atender?"

"Não, não. Ele vai ficar preocupado demais... e depois que desculpa você daria? Não... eu fico no banheiro, enquanto você fala com ele, diz que perdeu a hora e que vai se arrumar."

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e, olhando em volta, viu o robe dela pendurado em uma cadeira. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela recolhia a camisola e a calcinha do chão e calçava suas havaianas, ele vestia sua boxer, pegava o belo robe e andava em direção a ela. Tomando a peça de roupa das mãos dele, ela entrou depressa no banheiro e ele foi finalmente abrir a porta, para encontrar um Artie desconfiado e um pouco irritado.

Ainda que achando estranho Finn e Rachel perderem a hora ao mesmo tempo, Artie não questionou a história sobre o melhor amigo ter passado mal e desligado os telefones, perdendo a hora por isso. Também fingiu ter engolido a sugestão de Finn de que provavelmente Rachel não tinha descido porque ninguém tinha dito a ela que o encontro seria às nove e de que ela devia ter o sono pesado para não estar ouvindo o telefone tocar.

"Rach." Finn chamou, batendo de leve na porta do banheiro, depois de ter prometido a Artie que estaria pronto em dez minutos. Ela abriu a porta, já vestida com a camisola e o robe por cima, e os dois se olharam, constrangidos. "Me desculpa por isso... por essa situação..."

"Tá tudo bem, Finn." Afirmou, passando por ele. "Não é que você tenha criado sozinho essa situação, afinal." Tentou sorrir, simpática, mas dava para ver que não era um sorriso sincero. Os dois estavam tensos. "Eu vou indo... em uns quinze minutos eu to lá embaixo e... eu penso numa explicação qualquer pro meu sumiço."

"Rachel..." Ele segurou no braço dela, virando-a, para que se encarassem.

"Finn... é melhor eu ir." Afirmou, com a voz doce, mas segura. "Nós dois não queremos provocar desconfianças, não é?"

Ele achou que ela estava preocupada com seu namoro e não gostou nem um pouco disso, mas entendia. Ela, na verdade, só queria sair dali e não estragar tudo com uma conversa na qual ele, provavelmente, se desculparia por ter se deixado levar pelo momento, pelo desejo, e esquecido de seus compromissos. Ela sabia de tudo isso, mas não queria escutar.

"Você tá certa." Respondeu, tentando não se mostrar chateado. "Me deixa pelo menos ver se não tem ninguém pelos corredores, então."

A única pessoa no corredor estava bem longe dali, do outro lado dele, em frente à porta do quarto de Berry. Lauren batia na porta sem parar, ao mesmo tempo em que falava no celular, e não viu de onde Rachel veio, apenas percebeu quando ela já estava bem a seu lado. Depois de informar à pessoa do outro lado da linha que sua chefe estava bem, ela desligou, e ouviu da outra a explicação que seria contada a todos. A baixinha tinha tido uma forte enxaqueca, fora parar no centro médico do hotel, tomara um injeção forte e "apagara", perdendo a noção do tempo.

Por volta de dez horas da manhã, finalmente, o carro que levava Finn e Santana e a van da produção deixaram o hotel, seguindo para o primeiro ponto turístico que visitariam naquele dia: o Museu do Louvre.

Como ocorrera no Museu D'Orsay, foi necessário obter uma autorização para filmagens internas e, dessa vez, mesmo o francês bem pronunciado de Rachel não tornou este um problema de fácil solução. De acordo com o responsável, um formulário deveria ser preenchido e aguardados dois dias para a efetiva captação das imagens, o que, no caso deles, seria impossível.

"Vir a Paris e não filmar no Louvre! É a decadência de um diretor." Reclamou Artie, parado na porta do lugar. Olhava um livro de turismo tentando incluir algum outro local no passeio. "O que tá acontecendo com o Will que ele não se informou de nada disso e nos deixou vendidos aqui dessa maneira?" Perguntou a Finn, que também estava insatisfeito com o trabalho de Will, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava distraído vendo Rachel andar de um lado para o outro e falar no celular sem parar, sorridente.

"Eu não sei, cara. Mas eu vou ligar pra ele... ele precisa se certificar de que isso não vai acontecer em outros lugares também." Respondeu ao amigo, mas sem tirar os olhos da garota. Perguntava-se se ela estaria falando com o namorado inglês e isso o fazia sentir o peito rasgar de ciúmes.

"Rapazes." Ela falou, vindo na direção deles, depois de desligar o telefone. "Acabei de falar com Régis-Michel, e ele vai ligar pra cá e pedir para que abram uma exceção pra vocês."

"Você falou com o curador do Louvre?" O queixo de Artie caiu.

"Sim... eu já o entrevistei uma vez e ele é amigo de um amigo meu." Ela disse, como se não fosse nada demais. Na verdade, ela só conseguira convencer o curador porque o ex-chefe e ex-sogro, Sr. Evans, era estudioso e grande colecionador de artes e, por isso, ficara realmente muito amigo de Michel.

Alguns minutos depois, o responsável veio até eles informar que as gravações estavam liberadas e Artie disse a Rachel que eles filmariam durante quarenta minutos a uma hora, mais ou menos, e depois apenas caminhariam pelo museu por algumas horas, pois Finn fazia questão de ver as obras de arte, e não apenas de formar material para o programa. Desse modo, toda a equipe estaria liberada para visitar o local, a ela e Lauren estavam convidadas a se juntar a eles.

Rachel adorou poder visitar o museu, ao invés de ficar trancada numa van o dia todo. Viu a Monalisa, A liberdade guiando o povo, A virgem dos rochedos e mais algumas de suas pinturas favoritas. Foi até a Venus de Milo, uma das esculturas de que mais gostava, e passou um tempo observando também a Victoria de Samothrace. Porém ficou entediada com a demora de Lauren em cada parte do museu, já que ela insistia em tirar fotos dos mais variados ângulos de cada peça.

Ficou feliz por encontrar Artie e o assistente dele em uma das alas e disse a Lauren que ia seguir com eles, sem perceber que os dois estavam acompanhados de Finn e Santana, que estavam parados em um canto comentando sobre um quadro. Os dois trocaram olhares rápidos, quando os cinco se juntaram e começaram a caminhar, e ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, sem jeito, enquanto ela fitava o chão. Foi difícil para os dois prestar atenção na beleza da arte que ocupava aquelas enormes salas do imponente edifício e não se distrair observando um ao outro.

"Eu adoro essa duas." Rachel disse, se referindo a duas esculturas. "São Os Escravos, de Michelangelo. O Cativo é este inacabado... e o Escravo Morrendo é esse. Eles chamaram a atenção dos estudiosos, porque eles representam dois comportamentos completamente diferentes, né? O cativo parece estar se contorcendo, já o outro tem uma expressão serena, parece se entregar."

"E também existe um debate intenso sobre se ele estaria mesmo se entregando à morte, se conformando... ou se ele estaria sentindo prazer." Disse Finn, parando ao lado dela. "Olha a posição do corpo dele, a forma como o braço se inclina atrás da cabeça. E o rosto? Ele não me faz pensar na paz do sono eterno, mas em momentos de plena satisfação sexual." Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto ele passava a língua pelos dele, instintivamente. Percebendo que Santana estava observando os dois, Artie fez um comentário qualquer para fazer com que todos rissem e quebrar o clima.

Depois de almoçarem no Café de La Pyramide e de andarem um pouco mais, Finn pediu para falar com Artie e deixou Rachel e Santana juntas. As duas conversaram como se fossem amigas de longa data, sem qualquer constrangimento e até comentaram sobre o fato de os dois amigos estarem discutindo. Elas não podiam ouvi-los de onde estavam, paradas perto da saída do museu, mas os gestos e o semblante de ambos não deixavam qualquer margem de dúvida.

Finn e Santana filmaram, ainda, navegando de barco pelo rio Sena, subindo a Torre Eiffel e no alto dela, mas Rachel ficou o tempo todo na van, o que não lamentou porque eram passeios muito turísticos e que ela já havia feito até mais vezes do que seria necessário. O clima entre Hudson e Abrams não parecia nada bom e não foi com muita alegria que o diretor informou, pouco depois das seis da tarde, que eles iriam voltar para o hotel e a maioria deles teria a noite livre.

Berry adorou a ideia de poder relaxar, tomar um bom banho de banheira, ler um dos livros que tinha levado consigo ou ver um filme qualquer na TV, e dormir cedo. Porém não adorou menos os planos que alguém tinha feito para a sua noite, mesmo sem consultá-la.

Ao chegar à suíte em que estava hospedada, a garota encontrou sobre a cama uma caixa com crisântemos cor de rosa e um envelope com um cartão, onde estava escrito "Sr. Hudson gostaria de contar com a sua presença em um jantar para dois, no terraço, às 9 horas."

A antecipação tomou conta de seu corpo e, por mais perigoso e errado que seu cérebro dissesse que aquilo era, ela estaria lá e faria daquela noite um momento inesquecível, mesmo que ele fosse o último.

Ele podia, com certeza, contar com a presença dela. Presença de corpo, alma e coração!


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá, gente! Em primeiro lugar, OBRIGADA pelos comentários que vocês tem deixado! AMOOO! Em segundo... MEDO desse capítulo, pois não quero decepcionar... **

**Bom, espero que não aconteça isso, então vamos lá!**

**Duas observações:**

**Quem quiser, pode ver os visuais que estão na minha cabeça pra Rachel e Finn no meu orkut (finchelouca como aqui).**

**E a trilha sonora é algo que eu achei no YT e amei! Um rapaz chamado Peter Lee Johnson. Escutem (se quiserem), as músicas quando forem aparecendo. Infelizmente o site não aceita links, então tenho que pedir pra vocês digitarem no YT... sorry!**

**Espero que gostem de ler como gostei de escrever... suuuuper beijoo!**

* * *

Rachel apertou várias vezes, nervosamente, o botão do elevador correspondente ao terraço do hotel. Checou pela milésima vez sua aparência no espelho. A maquiagem estava impecável, destacando seus pontos fortes, apesar de discreta. O cabelo preso em um coque meio displicente combinava perfeitamente com o vestido super sensual e a botinha que ela havia levado consigo, mesmo achando que provavelmente não teria a oportunidade de usar. Sorriu, pensando que, no final das contas, às vezes não é assim tão má a mania das mulheres de levar em suas malas mais roupas do que o necessário.

Alcançou finalmente o último andar do prédio e, saindo do elevador, foi surpreendida por um hall elegante, enfeitado com um grande espelho com moldura dourada e grandes flores em um vaso de cristal sobre uma mesa de madeira escura. Enquanto nos outros andares havia um grande corredor com muitas portas, ali havia apenas este hall pequeno e uma grande porta dupla de madeira, com uma campainha ao lado, que ela concluiu que deveria tocar.

Recebida por um copeiro, atravessou guiada por ele uma grande sala e chegou até uma imensa varanda, onde uma mesa estava servida para duas pessoas, com louça e talheres reluzentes, além de flores e velas em castiçais de cristal. Um pouco afastado, havia um jovem músico próximo a uma aparelhagem moderna de som, segurando um instrumento que claramente dominava nas mãos e tocando uma música que ela não conhecia, mas que já estava achando simplesmente linda! (Thinking bout you)

Finn olhava a vista, até ser chamado pelo empregado do hotel, e se virar e andar na direção deles, fazendo um sinal que indicava que o rapaz poderia se retirar. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos apenas se admirando, gravando a imagem um do outro em suas mentes, até que ele segurou as duas mãos dela nas suas, erguendo-as até seus lábios e beijando bem delicadamente os nós de seus dedos.

"Você está..." Ele procurou pelas palavras, mas nenhuma parecia-lhe capaz de realmente descrevê-la. "...deliciosamente linda!"

"Obrigada." Respondeu, satisfeita, mas sem deixar que seu sorriso entregasse muito.

"Eu acho que você está querendo acabar comigo, Srta. Berry." Brincou. "E não economizou nem um pouco na munição."

"Olha só quem está falando! Um jantar à luz de velas, num terraço luxuoso como esse... com uma visão privilegiada da Torre Eiffel... um músico tocando baladas no violino. ISSO é artilharia pesada, Sr. Hudson." Sorriu.

"Você gostou?" Ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco inseguro perto dela.

"É claro que sim! Poderia servir até de cenário para o seu programa." Brincou, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou pensando se aquilo tudo tinha sido mesmo preparado para ela, e ficou um pouco incomodada com a ideia. "O que me faz questionar se você não convidou a pessoa errada... se não deveria ser a Santana aqui, jantando com você." Falou mais séria, não se controlando por completo.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, também adotando um ar sério. "Talvez eu devesse querer que a Santana estivesse aqui comigo, realmente... mas o fato é que eu não quero. Eu convidei a pessoa certa, porque convidei a única mulher com quem eu quero estar essa noite."

"Mas uma mulher que não está disputando a chave para o seu coração, Finn." Sem tom era preocupado, até um pouco triste, e não irônico, apesar do uso do nome do programa.

"Você nunca precisou, não é?" Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e suspirou. "Você sempre arrombou as portas, quebrou as janelas, derrubou as paredes... como um furação! Você nunca precisou de chave, nem convite, nem nada, pra entrar na minha vida... no meu coração."

"Finn, eu..."

"Desculpa. Me desculpa, Rach. Eu não quero falar do passado, eu... a gente não precisa nem falar, na verdade. Eu só quero passar essa noite com você." Sorriu novamente. "Ontem foi tudo muito rápido... nós fomos acordados hoje de manhã. Eu quero passar uma noite inteira com você! Aproveitar cada segundo dessa noite e guardar esse momento na minha memória, mesmo que ele seja o último momento em que eu vou poder ficar perto de você, babe. Nós podemos fazer isso, não é?" Perguntou, esperançoso. "Afinal, o que acontece em Paris fica em Paris, não é o que dizem?"

Provavelmente, qualquer pessoa que soubesse o quanto Rachel amava Finn esperaria que ela, naquele momento, fosse ficar decepcionada, desapontada, triste mesmo com as palavras dele. Porém não só ela já esperava por algo daquele tipo, como sabia de onde todo aquele discurso vinha. Afinal, uma coisa era passar alguns momentos juntos e outra bem diferente seria tentar ter um relacionamento de verdade, depois de tanto tempo e de tantas mágoas. Elas sempre estariam presentes e prontas a fazer um estrago na primeira oportunidade, como alava de um vulcão que permanece quieta por um tempo, para em algum momento jorrar de dentro dele.

"Sim, é o que dizem." Ela riu, então. "Agora falta saber se você acertou também na comida, hum? O que teremos?" Ela perguntou, pegando a mão dele e indo para a mesa, enquanto ele fazia sinal para o copeiro, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a listar entrada, prato principal e sobremesa, além de falar um pouco sobre o vinho que ele mesmo tinha escolhido para acompanhar tudo.

Os dois comeram, ao som de músicas como I will always love you, Without you e Just the way you are, conversando sobre nada em particular, até o nome de Artie surgir no meio do assunto e Rachel acabar deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto que a discrição.

"Eu não pude deixar de notar que vocês discutiram mais cedo. Tá tudo bem?" Questionou.

"Tá... tá tudo bem." Sorriu, sincero. "Ele ficou bem irritado porque eu fiz ele nos liberar bem mais cedo que o previsto. E, principalmente, porque havia uma reserva feita em um restaurante famoso qualquer, que ele e Will penaram pra conseguir, e eu disse que não iria jantar com a Santie." Apesar de não gostar muito do apelido dado à latina, Rachel gostou de saber que tudo ali tinha, então, sido mesmo preparado para ela, e não para a outra garota. "Eu acabei me exaltando também e falando que sou eu que mando, porque sou dono da emissora... coisa que não é a minha cara." Ele mexeu nervosamente no cabelo, porque existem coisas que nunca mudam, e ela achou isso adorável.

"Eu não gostaria de ter causado uma briga entre você e seu diretor, Finn."

"Fica tranquila. A gente já conversou... nós dois pedimos desculpas. Nós somos muito amigos... melhores amigos. A gente discute e depois ri juntos da situação." Tomou um gole de vinho. "E no final ele ficou bem feliz. Conheceu uma garota lá na torre e deve estar com ela agora no tal restaurante." Os dois riram.

Os dois falaram mais um pouco sobre a grande amizade dele com Abrams, ela contou sobre a dela com Mercedes e, mais recentemente, com Kurt e Blaine, se surpreendendo ao saber que Kurt também cuidava do visual da mãe dele em certas ocasiões. Então, ela quis saber de Carole e ele de toda a família dela, mas os dois sempre conseguiam evitar deixar o assunto caminhar muito para o passado. Daquele tempo distante a única outra coisa sobre a qual falaram foi Uno, de quem Finn relatou algumas aventuras, e ela falou sobre suas três gatas que, reunidas novamente depois de algum tempo, vinham bagunçando um pouco o apartamento.

"Três gatas, Rachel? Ainda bem que são todas fêmeas! Senão, você podia virar uma daquelas velhinhas sozinhas com um número enorme de gatos que se multiplica a cada ano." Gargalhou e ela riu junto com ele, afinal de contas ele estava apenas brincando e jamais poderia sequer supor que, naquele momento, ela teve medo de se tornar uma dessas pessoas solitárias e tristes, que só amam e confiam nos animais.

"Dança comigo?" Ela pediu, se levantando e esticando a mão na direção dele, querendo afastar qualquer pensamento negativo e aproveitar a noite perfeita que ele tinha planejado.

"Você sabe que eu não danço direito, Rach." Ele respondeu, mas ela começou a puxá-lo.

"Você sempre disse isso, mas nunca pisou no meu pé nem nada, Finny. Vem!"

Sorrindo, ele se afastou da mesa com ela e os dois começaram a deslizar devagarinho ao com da música. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e ela recostou-se no peito dele, ambos fechando os olhos e aproveitando o cheiro, o calor, o conforto do contato. Ele começou a prestar atenção na melodia e reconheceu If I ain't got you, começando a cantarolar devagar a letra, que caía como uma luva!

Finn era uma pessoa de sorte, que tinha recebido uma grande empresa para administrar, havia encontrado neste ofício sua vocação, e não só multiplicara o valor de sua fortuna como aumentara o prestígio da emissora enormemente, ao longo dos últimos anos. Tinha uma mãe maravilhosa, amigos fiéis, companheiros de trabalho talentosos, eficientes e dedicados, era considerado um dos homens mais bonitos do país, e não faltavam mulheres de todos os tipos interessadas nele. Porém nada disso era suficiente, nada disso era capaz de fazê-lo realmente feliz, porque ele não tinha Rachel. Não de verdade, não como ele queria... não para sempre!

Pensar sobre isso agora, no entanto, não levaria a lugar nenhum. O que ele poderia ter da mulher que amava era aquela noite, então ele precisava aproveitá-la ao máximo. Por isso, continuou dançando com ela, apertando-a mais forte em seus braços, até o momento em que, na terceira ou quarta música, ela levantou a cabeça que estivera pousada sob seu peito, e os olhos dos dois se encontraram e mergulharam um no outro.

Segurando suavemente o queixo dela, ele se abaixou um pouco e juntou seus lábios, beijando-a várias vezes, delicadamente. Esfregou seu rosto no dela, sentindo a maciez de sua pele na dele, passou a ponta do nariz atrás da orelha dela, sentindo os pelos da garota se arrepiarem, trilhou um caminho de beijos ternos pelo pescoço e mandíbula, até encontrar a boca novamente, tudo sem nenhuma pressa, tudo com o maior cuidado, tudo sendo registrado como algo sagrado na memória de ambos.

Beijaram-se nos lábios mais algumas vezes e ele a segurou pela nuca, inclinando-se mais e puxando o lábio inferior dela entre os seus, pedindo então, finalmente, passagem para sua língua, que foi concedida com prazer. Suas línguas se experimentaram lentamente. O gosto do creme brûilée misturado ao do vinho e ao gosto peculiar de seu Finn fazia com que Rachel não quisesse que aquele beijo acabasse nunca. O sabor tão característico de sua Rachel, incrementado pelo chocolate do petit-gatêau e a baunilha do sorvete, era algo do qual Finn queria mais, e mais, e mais.

Quando os dois se separaram, sorrindo como só os tolos e os apaixonados são capazes de fazer, Finn a pegou pela mão e ela o seguiu, sem titubear. Ele a levou para uma parte do terraço que ela não tinha visto ainda, onde havia um futon cercado de canteiros de flores e várias lamparinas. Era o cantinho mais romântico que Rachel já tinha visto na vida, e ela ficou ainda mais impressionada por Finn ter conseguido caprichar tanto em um encontro em tão pouco tempo.

"Quando a gente estava indo lá pra Torre, eu liguei pra cá e pedi que me mudassem pra suíte presidencial." Ele disse, já sentado no futon, com ela ao lado. "Eu não queria jantar com você em um restaurante qualquer, e eu sabia que aqui eles me serviriam o que eu pedisse. Quando eu falei em jantar a dois, o gerente do hotel me garantiu que organizaria tudo... e realmente ele foi impecável. Foi ele quem chamou o músico, arrumou a mesa perfeita, sugeriu o cardápio. Eu só tinha escolhido o vinho... até o momento em que eu resolvi andar pelo terraço e vi esse futon aqui. Eu achei que você ia gostar de relaxar um pouco, olhar a lua, a cidade lá embaixo... aí eu pedi pra colocarem essas velas aqui e..."

"Ficou perfeito." Ela disse, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões de tanta felicidade. "Ficou... perfeito, Finn." Repetiu, tocando o rosto dele, que sorriu como um menino.

Os dois foram servidos de champagne e Finn pediu que o balde com gelo e a garrafa da bebida fossem deixados perto deles, e que o músico fosse dispensado. Em seguida, agradeceu os serviços do copeiro, liberando-o também, para que ele e Rachel pudessem enfim ficar a sós.

"Hora de relaxar." Ele disse, beijando-a e fazendo com que ela deitasse no futon.

Ele afastou-se com um sorriso atrevido nos lábios e pegou um dos pés dela, tirando-lhe o sapato. Repetiu o gesto com o outro pé e, dessa vez, ao invés de pousar a perna dela no futon, beijou seu peito do pé e foi beijando muito, muito lentamente sua perna, até a barra do vestido. Voltou a deitar-se sobre ela e trocaram beijos mais cálidos dessa vez, mais intensos, começando a viajar com suas mãos pelo corpo um do outro, e quando ele levantou o corpo dessa vez, a puxou consigo, sentando-a, para desfazer com calma o penteado dela e abiu o zíper do vestido, que ficava nas costas, tudo isso com seus olhos vidrados no dela, que o encarava também, embevecida.

Aberto o fecho do vestido, ele acariciou as costas dela e percebeu quanto ela se arrepiou ao seu toque. Sorrindo, desceu o vestido até a cintura e baixou o olhar, admirando seus seios, que se expunham para ele e o convidavam para uma brincadeira nada inocente, mas resistiu a eles por ora, fazendo com que ela se deitasse, para que ele pudesse puxar o vestido e livrar-se dele, afinal. Julgou a visão do corpo dela, quase completamente nu, sob a luz da lua e das lamparinas, a coisa mais bonita em que já tinha posto seus olhos.

Ela sentou-se de novo, imediatamente, fazendo-o tirar o paletó, abrindo os botões da camisa dele, e acariciando seu peitoral e beijando seu pescoço, enquanto ele terminava de descartá-la. A calça que ele usava também não demorou a ser retirada, bem como sapatos e meias, mesmo Finn não sabendo como ele ainda conseguia executar este tipo de tarefa simples do dia-a-dia enquanto Rachel mordia sua orelha, se agarrava em seus cabelos, beijava sua mandíbula e ronronava baixinho.

Ele se deitou por cima dela de novo. Agora, os dois estavam separados apenas pelas roupas íntimas e se beijavam com urgência, enquanto se apertavam um contra o outro. Ele tocou os mamilos dela, beijou-os, lambeu-os, sugou-os, aumentando a excitação dos dois, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Tocou a intimidade dela, constatando que ela estava pronta para ele, para se conectar com ele, receber todo o amor que ele tinha esta noite, esta única noite quente e especial, para entregar a ela.

Os dois se amaram sob o céu parisiense. Levaram um ao outro ao topo do mundo, a um prazer intenso que não era fruto só de algo físico, que só poderia vir de uma paixão como a deles, forte, verdadeira, diferente, única, ainda que negada, escondida, temida. Depois, ficaram ali, por um tempo, nos braços um do outro, preguiçosamente, trocando carinhos, conversando sobre trabalho, arte, os Estados Unidos, a Europa e qualquer outra coisa que não pudesse conduzir a sentimentos e futuro.

"Fala alguma coisa em francês pra mim, babe. É tão lindo e... sexy você falando francês!" Ele pediu, quando falavam sobre seu conhecimento da cultura daquele luminoso país.

"Você não vai entender." Ela implicou.

"Não importa... você me diz o que falou, ué? Eu... só quero ver." Encolheu os ombros.

"Ok." Secou a garganta." Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce moment."

"O que você disse?" Perguntou todo animado.

"Que eu gostaria de mais uma bebida." Mentiu. Na verdade, significava que ela não queria que aquele momento chegasse ao fim, mas isso ela não tinha coragem de lhe dizer.

Os dois tomaram mais champagne, conversaram mais e, depois de um tempo, ele a carregou para o lindíssimo quarto do verdadeiro apartamento que era a dita suíte presidencial, onde voltaram a fazer amor. Mais de uma vez. Sob os lençóis, ele teve vontade de perguntar o que tinha acontecido com aquele discurso todo que ela, um dia, havia feito sobre não trair o namorado, mas não teve coragem, até porque ele sabia que não tinha direito de julgá-la e que o que eles estavam vivendo naquela noite não era um capricho dela, uma leviandade. Ele via nos olhos dela que havia um vestígio da paixão de juventude e sabia que fora isso o que a fizera perder o controle.

Finn brigou contra o sono tanto quanto pode, pois se aquela noite era tudo o que ele tinha, ele queria que ela durasse o máximo. Porém, eventualmente, foi vencido pelo cansaço, deixando sozinha Rachel, que, por sua vez, não conseguiu dormir.

Já era manhã quando o rapaz acordou e abriu os olhos com medo da situação com a qual teria de lidar. Não esperava, no entanto, ter de lidar com o vazio, o silêncio, a ausência, a falta de Rachel, logo de cara. Não pode decidir se tinha sido melhor ou não ela ir embora antes do seu despertar.

Bufando, levantou-se e ia seguir para o banheiro, para tomar uma ducha e se preparar para enfrentar o dia e a realidade, quando viu um papel sobre uma escrivaninha que havia no quarto, no qual estava um recado que o deixou triste e confortável ao mesmo tempo, se é que algo assim era possível.

_Obrigada pela linda noite. Com certeza, me lembrarei dela para o resto da minha vida._

"_Nós sempre teremos Paris."*_

_Beijos, R_

* * *

**A frase entre aspas é do filme Casablanca.**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel acordou com o inconfundível barulho do alarme de seu celular, programado para as oito e meia da manhã, como de costume, apesar de naquela noite ela ter dormido bem mais tarde do que na maioria delas, o que o tornava bem mais incomodo. Desligou-o, rapidamente, batendo logo os olhos no reluzente objeto que há alguns dias enfeitava sua cabeceira, e ligando-o, para ouvir um som mais agradável enquanto utilizasse os próximos cinco minutos para alongar algumas partes do corpo, antes de se levantar, cumprindo o ritual de todas as manhãs.

Enquanto fazia os suaves movimentos de sempre, observava a caixinha de música: uma pequenina Torre Eiffel esculpida em ouro branco com minúsculas pedrinhas de brilhante girava dentro de uma redoma de cristal, tocando As time goes by no violino. Ela tinha chegado alguns dias depois de Rachel ter retornado de Paris, da viagem mais estranha de todas, onde ela tinha vivido um dos momentos mais lindos de sua vida e, ao mesmo tempo, alguns dos mais desconfortáveis.

O presente, sem qualquer cartão ou identificação, chegara em uma caixa que dizia apenas "extremamente frágil" e que trazia também a garantia com a descrição do produto, que era exatamente a razão para Rachel ter certeza de que se tratava de uma joia caríssima e não de uma simples caixa de música. Ela teria achado uma ostentação, um grande exibicionismo um homem mandar algo tão valioso para uma mulher com quem sequer tinha um relacionamento, se não se tratasse de algo tão pessoal, tão detalhadamente preparado para ser a resposta perfeita ao simples bilhete que ela havia lhe deixado.

A Torre não somente era o símbolo maior da Cidade Luz, como estivera à vista durante todo o jantar dos dois e enquanto eles se amavam no terraço da mais perfeita suíte em que ela já tinha pisado. Os violinos tinham sido a trilha sonora da noite e As Time Goes By era a música do filme Casablanca, de onde ela tinha tirado a frase que escrevera no recado. Era a maneira que ele tinha encontrado para dizer que concordava que a noite tinha sido perfeita e que eles sempre, sempre mesmo, teriam Paris e aquela linda lembrança.

Olhar para aquele presente lindo e ouvir aquela canção romântica tinha efeitos diferentes nela, dependendo do dia. Havia momentos em que tinha vontade de chorar de saudade e existiam outros em que a lembrança aquecia seu coração, apesar de tudo. Naquela manhã, no entanto, o que Rachel sentiu foi uma enorme vontade de se levantar de uma vez e encarar os compromissos do dia.

Desde que retornara da França, depois de um domingo inteiro se escondendo na van da emissora de TV, para evitar encarar Finn, e de ter dito a Artie que encontraria alguns amigos para jantar, só para pegar um voo comercial e não voltar com ele no jatinho alugado pela empresa, Rachel estava mergulhada no trabalho como nunca. O trabalho ajudava a esquecer os problemas, e era disso que ela precisava, mesmo que isso tornasse totalmente incoerente o fato de ela ter colocado a pequena réplica da Torre bem ao lado de sua cama.

"Eu devo gostar de sofrer." Pensou alto, rindo de si mesma, ao constatar o paradoxo de suas atitudes. Levantou-se, quando a música chegava ao fim, e entrou no banheiro, para continuar com o ritual de preparação para o dia de trabalho.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, entrou no escritório, cumprimentando algumas pessoas, como vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos, para alegria de alguns de seus subordinados e total desconfiança de outros, até chegar a Blaine, que a esperava segurando a porta com uma das mãos e segurando seu café gelado na outra, como de costume. Pegou o café e lhe entregou a bolsa, para não perder o hábito, mas sorriu amplamente, como jamais faria semanas antes, e recebeu um sorriso largo e cúmplice de volta.

"Você tá de ressaca, Rach? Porque eu to! To com uma dor de cabeça terrível." Blaine disse, se jogando na cadeira em frente à dela.

"Eu não tomei cinco doses de tequila, Sr. Anderson! Eu me contentei com meus dois deliciosos drinques... com álcool na medida certa para alguém que iria trabalhar no dia seguinte." Recriminou o amigo, mas em tom brincalhão. "Isso sem contar que você deve ter dormido um pouquiiiiinho mais tarde do que eu." Sorriu com malícia.

"Culpado!" Ele disse, colocando os braços para cima e os dois riram juntos. Eles tinham saído com Kurt e Mercedes na noite anterior por insistência de Rachel, que não queria ficar em casa em uma das noites de transmissão do programa de um certo programa de TV, mas ela e a amiga tinham dosado bem a diversão, enquanto o casal de gays tinha pisado fundo no acelerador!

Enquanto Rachel conversava um pouco mais com o amigo e assessor direto, e lhe passava instruções sobre alguns artigos da revista do dia seguinte que já tinha lido, a nova coluna que ela mesma estava escrevendo e eventos que precisavam ser cobertos, e recebia seus recados, novos artigos para ler e ideias para aprovar ou descartar, Finn pedia à secretária Harmony que remarcasse sua próxima reunião para meia hora mais tarde.

Eram pouco mais de dez horas da manhã e já seria a terceira reunião do rapaz, que vinha se afogando em trabalho, assim como Rachel, desde sua volta da viagem à Europa. Além de gravar o reality show de que era protagonista, ele vinha reformulando grande parte da programação de sua emissora, conversando com novos patrocinadores, comprando direitos de programas de sucesso de outros países e até negociando a criação de três novos canais afiliados ao GHShow para TV por assinatura.

Toda a ocupação tinha um propósito: esquecer Rachel e a noite que tivera com ela em Paris. É claro que era uma lembrança linda que ele ia guardar no melhor lugar de seu coração, para sempre, e que tinha sido por isso que ele fizera questão de lhe mandar uma lembrança especialmente idealizada e encomendada aos melhores dos ramos de joias e tecnologia que ele conhecia. Porém ficar pensando naqueles momentos no dia-a-dia era algo que não o ajudava a seguir em frente como ele sabia que precisava.

Contudo, se encher de trabalho ajudava, mas não resolvia. Havia dias em que bastava um minuto de trégua de colaboradores e parceiros de trabalho para que a imagem dela surgisse nítida em sua mente como um filme, toda sorrisos e gargalhadas, curvas perfeitas, olhos expressivos, boca carnuda, pele morena, cabelos brilhantes. E naquela manhã a situação estava ainda pior, a ponto de ele ter se distraído mais de uma vez durantes as primeiras reuniões e deixado de escutar o que Will falava sobre um programa infantil que eles começariam a filmar na semana seguinte, e o que Boris perguntava sobre o merchandising de uma nova marca de tênis na nova série para jovens.

Suspirando fundo e se jogando pesadamente em sua cadeira, frustrado por não controlar seus pensamentos, pegou o celular, pensando em ligar para ela. Podia perguntar como ela estava, questionar se ela havia recebido seu presente, apesar de saber muito bem que sim, pois tinha sido informado no dia da entrega, agir como se ela fosse mais uma pessoa conhecida com a qual ele não queria perder o contato. Sabia, porém, que isso tudo seria uma tolice e não mudaria absolutamente nada, então deixou o celular na mesa do escritório e voltou para a sala de reunião.

Continuou irremediavelmente distraído pelo resto de dia e com vontade de estabelecer algum contato com ela, nem que fosse por escrito. Chegou a abrir seu email algumas vezes, em intervalos de reuniões, e digitar o endereço eletrônico dela no destinatário, mas sempre que relia a primeira linha da mensagem que pretendia mandar, acabava por substitui-la por outra e mais outra, até ser chamado por Harmony, que o informava de que estava sendo já aguardado para novo encontro de negócios, e concluir que não havia mesmo o que ele pudesse dizer a ela sem ser absolutamente estúpido!

Eram mais ou menos quatro e meia da tarde quando Finn saiu de uma dessas reuniões e percebeu que, depois de um dia longo como aquele, ele precisaria de uma distração, pois ir para casa e tentar dormir seria avivar ainda mais as lembranças de Rachel, e se arriscar a fazer alguma bobagem. Ligou para Artie, que não precisava ficar na mansão onde era gravado o programa naquela noite, pois não haveria nenhum jogo ou evento no local, e convidou o amigo para beber com ele em um bar, mais tarde.

Também por volta dessa hora, a editora-chefe recebia a amiga e funcionária Mercedes em seu escritório, para tratar de algumas das reportagens pelas quais Jones estava responsável, antes que ela fosse fazer o seu plantão na casa onde viviam as candidatas de A chave para o coração.

"Foi bem difícil entrevistar essa Sugar!" Disse Mercedes, quando finalmente as duas pararam de repercutir a noite anterior e resolveram olhar o material que a jornalista trouxera."Desde semana passada, quando ela saiu, ela tem ido a mil festas, tirado zilhões de fotografias... inclusive nua!" Riu. "Ela não parava quieta e eu tive que ir fora do horário da minha escala até um estúdio fotográfico... e fazer as perguntas enquanto ela era maquiada."

"Já passou isso pro Blaine, pra ele registrar as horas extras e mandar pro RH?"

"Já, sim. E eu separei essas fotos dela, que a Lauren tirou." Mostrou as imagens. "Não tem nada melhor... ela atendeu a gente de roupão e quando se vestiu a gente não pode fotografar, porque era o visual que eles vão usar numa propaganda com ela."

"Elas tão boas... é interessante mostrar que ela tá correndo assim, a ponto de a nossa entrevista ter sido feita durante a preparação dela pra fotos pra uma campanha. Mostra como o programa influenciou na vida dela."

"Sim... concordo e coloquei isso na abertura da entrevista."

"Ok."

"A da Tina também já tá pronta. Logo que ela saiu ontem, a Sun perguntou se elas podiam conversar e ela foi super solícita. Provavelmente ajudou muito o fato de termos uma jornalista e um fotógrafo asiáticos no plantão." Riu. "E fotos dela são o que não falta... acho que o Mike nunca fotografou alguém por tantos ângulos." Seu sorriso ficou mais malicioso.

"Esta aqui está ótima." Rachel separou uma. "E... essas duas!"

"Ótimo! E aqui está o meu artigo para amanhã. Após a saída das duas, eu fiz alguns comentários sobre o que está por vir e tal..."

"Uhum..." Rachel pegou o artigo e começou a lê-lo com interesse, falando algumas partes em voz alta."Provavelmente, não haverá novos jogos... espera-se que haja mais momentos de interação... surpreendentemente, as meninas tem um bom relacionamento, dentro da casa... com a saída de Tina, ficam nesta acirrada disputa apenas três candidatas ao casamento dos sonhos..." Quando terminou esta última frase, sua voz já estava bem mais baixa, então ela suspirou. "Apenas três candidatas." Repetiu e sentiu um nó forte na garganta.

"Tá tudo bem, Rach?" Mercedes se preocupou.

"Ele vai mesmo se casar com uma dela, não é?" Ela questionou, derrotada, como se tivesse a esperança de que a amiga pudesse responder que não e salvá-la daquela dor. Não é que ela não soubesse sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas a proximidade do inevitável a atropelou como um caminhão, que ela vinha evitando ao não atravessar a rua (ou nesse caso ao não ver o programa e deixar passar alguns artigos de suas jornalistas de confiança sem realmente lê-los).

"Eu... acho que sim." Jones respondeu, confusa e viu um lágrima rolar pelo rosto da melhor amiga. "Rach, pelo amor de Deus! O que tá acontecendo?" Ela ficou ainda mais aturdida, sem saber o que fazer.

"Devia ser eu." Respondeu Rachel, deixando o choro vir com toda a força. "Devia ser... eu me casando com ele... e não uma dessas... dessas... garotas idiotas!" Falava entre soluços.

"Rach, calma. Calma, por favor. Respira! E... e depois me explica isso, porque eu não to entendendo nada! Você não odeia o Finn?"

"Eu..." Soluçou de novo e a amiga se levantou, agachando na frente da cadeira dela e segurando sua mão, e pegando uma caixa de lenços de papel em uma das gavetas e entregando um a ela. "Eu odeio o Finn, por amar tanto ele que dói, Mercedes! Eu odeio o Finn porque, mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda o amo do mesmo jeito que eu sempre amei...ou talvez até mais. Eu me odeio... eu me odeio demais por ser tão... IDIOTA de amar alguém desse jeito... alguém que eu perdi há muito tempo e... que eu to perdendo de novo, que eu to perdendo pra sempre."

"Rachel, eu... desculpa, mas eu nunca poderia imaginar! Tudo que você me disse sobre ele... você garantiu que tinha superado... parecia só ter um pouco de raiva da atitude imatura dele no passado, sim, mas... amor?"

"Eu nunca superei, amiga. Mas... eu engavetei! Eu queria acreditar que tinha superado e nada melhor pra isso do que fingir pra todo mundo... fingir pra mim mesma. Eu espero que você entenda..." Fez uma pequena careta de pesar.

"É claro que eu entendo, Rach. Eu só... queria poder fazer alguma coisa..."

"Você pode!" Interrompeu. "Que se dane esse seu plantão! Eu vou pedir ao Blaine que mande qualquer jornalista pra lá, porque eu preciso mais da minha melhor amiga do que da minha mais competente funcionária hoje." Deu um sorrisinho. "A gente vai lá pra casa e eu vou te contar tudo... do passado e do presente, sobre mim e o Sr. Finn desgraçado Hudson."


	21. Chapter 21

**1) Tem Finchel nesse capítulo... obaaa!**

**2) Eu sei que vocês estão loucos pra saber do passado, mas eu não queria que você descobrissem em uma conversa entre amigas, então ainda não será dessa vez. PORÉM não vou enrolar muito mais vocês. No próximo capítulo, vocês vão saber a razão da mágoa de um deles. A do outro, logo, logo, até porque a fic está chegando ao fim. **

**3) Queria que vocês me falassem de que Estados do Brasil vocês são, porque quero fazer uma surpresa, ok?**

**Beijos e bom capítulo! Espero que gostem...**

* * *

"Pronto! Agora você já sabe absolutamente tudo que aconteceu entre mim e a Rachel. Já sabe o porquê da raiva que eu senti, quando a gente se reencontrou... a razão pela qual eu fiz você mudar nossos planos em Paris..."

"Uma história e tanto!" Observou Artie, dando um gole em seu chopp. "Tem certeza que é mesmo a sua vida e não um roteiro desses filmes feitos pra TV?" Brincou, tentando deixar menos pesado o clima daquela conversa.

"A vida às vezes pode ser mais dramática que essas novelas e filmes que a gente produz, cara. Muito mais dramática, aliás, porque eu não to vendo nenhuma possibilidade de nós termos um final feliz nesse caso." Finn fez sinal para o barman trazer mais dois chopps para ele e o melhor amigo, que ocupavam dois lugares no bar da melhor imitação de pub inglês da Califórnia.

Finn não planejara falar sobre Rachel com o melhor amigo, apenas beber e relaxar, e tentar esquecer. No entanto, o assunto tinha começado com Artie falando sobre uma garota com quem tinha saído no final de semana, logo chegando ao tópico sobre como era difícil entender as mulheres e suas atitudes enigmáticas, e, quando Finn percebeu, ele já tinha contado sobre a desagradável surpresa que tinha tido com Rachel no passado, o que o levou a, finalmente, desabafar com o amigo não só sobre os acontecimentos da juventude, como também sobre os mais recentes.

Enquanto os dois amigos recebiam do barman a terceira bebida da noite de cada um, e Artie pensava no que dizer diante das revelações de Finn, Rachel e Mercedes já tinham conversado, analisado o passado e o presente, elogiado Finn e falado mal dele, chorado juntas, esvaziando uma garrafa e meia de Cabernet Sauvignon, e agora incomodavam os vizinhos cantando Celine Dion em um velho karaokê que Rachel tinha guardado, a plenos pulmões, tentando esquecer um assunto que parecia sem solução.

"Cara..." Artie finalmente voltou a falar, no bar, depois de quase meia caneca de uma loira bem gelada. "Eu acho que você precisa passar mais tempo com as meninas... conhecer melhor a Quinn, a Santana e a Britt. Você precisa se dar essa oportunidade, cara... porque esse seu lance com a Rachel... eu queria poder dizer o contrário, mas eu acho mesmo que acabou. Ela tem aquele namorado que tava aí com ela outro dia... e o Ryan uma vez falou alguma coisa sobre ele se mudar pra cá em breve."

"Eu sei, cara... eu sei." Finn disse, com ar cansado. "É o que eu venho dizendo pra mim mesmo há dias! Mas... cara, eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça!"

"Não ajudou muito o fato de você ter passado duas noites com ela, enquanto poderia ter ficado com a Santie, que não tem um namorado e quer se casar com você." Disse, um pouco irritado.

"Eu sabia que não devia conversar com você sobre isso." Finn retorquiu, frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não, não, cara." Sentiu-se mal o amigo. "Porra! Me desculpa. É que... porra, cara, eu to... eu sou seu amigo e eu quero o melhor pra você, só isso. Me desculpa."

"Tá tudo bem." Bebeu um longo gole, se acalmando. "Você tem razão sobre ser um problema eu ter ficado com ela. Por um lado, foi... foi a melhor noite da minha vida!" Assegurou, sonhador. "Eu ganhei mais uma lembrança nossa... e por isso eu não me arrependo completamente, sabe? Mas por outro... claro que isso tornou ainda mais difícil eu esquecer e... escolher outra garota e me casar com ela."

"Meu ponto."

"Eu... acho que tinha um lado meu que queria fazer uma espécie de teste." Viu a expressão confusa do amigo. "Eu pensei que talvez eu não amasse realmente a Rachel, mas a lembrança que eu tinha dela. Achei que talvez eu só a visse como eu vejo porque na minha memória ela era quase perfeita... a não ser pelo modo como as coisas terminaram. Ela tinha sido a minha primeira em tudo, a única até a gente se separar...podia ser que, agora, depois de outras experiências, se eu ficasse com ela de novo, eu visse que ela não era tudo isso, entende? Que ela não era tão especial assim, só a imagem que eu tinha dela, por causa do passado."

"Mas claramente essa hipótese não se confirmou, não é?"

"Não." Suspirou. "Eu to ainda mais apaixonado por ela do que antes. Eu... amo a Rachel, cara."

Artie bateu no ombro de Finn, tentando passar ao amigo algum conforto que nenhuma palavra sua iria dar a ele. Pediu outras bebidas, mais fortes dessa vez, porque só o tempo amenizaria a tristeza de Hudson e, por hora, deixar o tópico de lado e se anestesiar um pouco parecia ser a única saída. Os dois passaram o resto da noite tentando ficar bêbados, e falando sobre esportes, carros, viagens, e, principalmente, trabalho.

"Amanhã, então, você não vai mesmo filmar nada na mansão?" Perguntou Artie, a uma certa altura.

"Não vai dar, cara. Minha mãe vai chegar lá em casa cedo... e ela quer que eu a ajude em várias coisas relacionadas ao almoço do domingo. Ela não vai me dar um segundo, até a hora em que eu for sair pro jantar. Até com isso ela implicou um pouco, e só concordou que eu fosse porque ele também é beneficente!"

"Você..." Artie respirou fundo, antes de falar, ainda lhe restando consciência, apesar da quantidade de álcool consumida. "Você se deu conta de que ELA vai estar lá, né?" Perguntou, se referindo a Rachel, que certamente compareceria ao jantar promovido pela Associação Americana de Imprensa em benefício de famílias de profissionais do ramo que perderam a vida ou a capacidade para o trabalho, em razão de acidentes durante coberturas jornalísticas.

"Claro." Ele também respirou fundo. "E o pior é que tem um lado meu comemorando isso." Riu de si mesmo, provavelmente graças ao seu organismo não tão forte para bebidas quando o do amigo.

Não é difícil concluir que tanto Finn quando Rachel acordaram de ressaca naquele sábado, e lamentaram não poder se recuperar dela passando o dia todo na cama, sem ver ou falar com ninguém. Finn tomou remédio para dor de cabeça e acompanhou a mãe, como prometera, em seus compromissos, o dia todo. Depois, em menos de meia hora, se arrumou e seguiu para o jantar de gala, já recuperado da bebedeira da noite anterior, e lindíssimo em seu smoking tradicional. Já Rachel realizou algumas tarefas do trabalho, rapidamente, e gastou grande parte do dia se preparando para a festa em um Day-spa.

Toda a preparação, bem como o dinheiro gasto com ela, e com o vestido escolhido com a ajuda de Kurt para a ocasião, valeram a pena. Ela estava radiante quando entrou no salão da festa, e capturou a atenção de grande parte dos presentes. Quase pode sentir na pele o calor de certos olhos cor de âmbar pousados nela, e cumprimentou o dono deles com um gesto educado, recebendo um sorriso simpático de volta.

Finn esperou que Rachel, Ryan, Brad, Ian e seus acompanhantes ocupassem a mesa deles, e foi com Will e Artie cumprimentá-los. Beijou a mão de Rachel um pouco mais demorada e intensamente do que as das demais mulheres da mesa, mas, fora isso, foi somente um cumprimento entre pessoas cujos trabalhos os colocavam em contato vez ou outra, nada mais. Ele seguiu para outra mesa, a fim de cumprimentar outros parceiros de negócios, e ela travou uma conversa longa com a esposa de Brad.

"Tem alguém com ciúmes aí?" Perguntou Artie, um tempo depois, se aproximando de Finn, que estava de pé em uma das pontas do salão, fingindo observar os casais na pista de dança, mas na verdade olhando Rachel, que conversava com um rapaz que ele não conhecia.

"Você sabe quem é ele?" Não se importou em responder o óbvio.

"Brody Weston. Um ator novo de uma dessas séries pra adolescentes. Faz um papelzinho bem pequeno, mas, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, se acha a nova sensação! Uma amiga minha do elenco disse que a maioria dos colegas tem tido problemas com o tamanho do ego dele."

Finn observou um pouco mais e em poucos minutos já não sentia ciúmes, e sim vontade de salvar Rachel do rapaz. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela estava entediada e conversando apenas por educação. Na verdade, sequer poderia ser chamada de conversa a interação dela com o tal Brody, uma vez que era o garoto quem falava o tempo todo e só ele mesmo ria daquilo que dizia, enquanto ela dava um sorrisinho bem "amarelo" de vez em quando e olhava para as próprias unhas, como se elas sim fossem interessantes.

"Aonde você vai?" Questionou Artie, que ficou sem resposta, vendo Finn se aproximar de Rachel.

"Com licença." Ele se dirigiu educadamente ao ator estreante, mas logo se virou exclusivamente para Rachel. "Você me daria a honra, Srta. Berry?" Esticou a mão para ela, indicando que a estava convidando para dançar.

"É claro, Sr. Hudson." Ela tentou se conter e não sorrir tanto, mas falhou. "Com licença, Sr. Weston."

Os dois foram de mãos dadas até perto do centro da pista de dança e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela colocou as suas em seus ombros. Começaram a se movimentar no ritmo lento da música, evitando o olhar um do outro e começando uma conversa amigável.

"Conversa chata, hum?" Ele perguntou a ela, brincalhão, se referindo claramente a Brody.

"Você não tem ideia!" Riu. "Algumas pessoas acham que são famosas, depois de uma semana... e íntimas da gente, em quinze minutos."

"A fama dele não é nada boa mesmo."

"Acredite em mim... esse merece cada coisa que falam dele."

"E por que você tava conversando com ele, então?" Implicou.

"Como se a editora-chefe de uma revista sobre televisão tivesse o direito de ignorar completamente um ator!"

"É... você tem razão." Sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem saber exatamente como manter uma conversa, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido da última vez em que os dois haviam se encontrado. Deveriam ignorar tudo? Tocar no assunto?

"Finn." Ela quebrou o silêncio e olhou pra ele. "Muito obrigada pelo presente que você me mandou."

"Presente?" Ele se fez de bobo, franzindo a testa, e recebeu um olhar dela, que assegurava que ela nunca ficaria em dúvida sobre a caixinha de músicas ter sido enviada por ele, então ele riu. "Você não precisa me agradecer, Rach."

"É claro que sim! Inclusive eu deveria ter te ligado... ou pelo menos te mandado uma mensagem. Não foi educado da minha parte..."

"Rach! Tá tudo bem." Sorriu aquele sorriso de lado que a deixava de pernas bambas sempre.

"Foi um presente maravilhoso... tão cheio de significado! Você... poderia ter entrado numa loja... comprado brincos ou um colar. Mas, não... você pensou em todos os detalhes... o que eu poderia dizer?"

"Tinha que ser lindo como você... e especial como aquela noite. Tinha que ser algo marcante, uma lembrança de cada detalhe..."

"Você sabe que isso não era necessário."

"Eu sei." Sorriu. "Nós sempre teremos Paris." Repetiu a frase deixada no bilhete por ela, sorrindo. Ela assentiu apenas, sorrindo também, timidamente. "Então, Casablanca, hum? Nós conversamos tanto naquela noite e você não me falou sobre ser uma amante de clássicos em preto e branco. Você viu o filme?"

"Eu vi, sim. Mas realmente eu não me considero amante dos clássicos, não. Eu vi só uma vez, porque eu tinha um namorado que estudava cinema e me fazia assistir de tudo com ele!" Riu.

"Bom... pelo menos você tinha visto. Eu tive que recorrer ao Google pra saber de onde você tinha tirado a frase, porque eu não tinha visto ainda. Mas até que eu gostei quando descobri, porque eu conhecia a música e achei que ela ficaria perfeita no violino."

"Ficou mesmo perfeita! Mas vem cá... não tinha visto AINDA? Você assistiu?" Perguntou, surpresa.

"Eu vi, quando voltei de Paris. Fiquei curioso. Mas sei lá... não gostei muito, não. Eu prefiro finais felizes." Não era a intenção dele, mas sua afirmação deixou os dois um pouco desconfortáveis. "Dá uma volta comigo?" Ele pediu, sem pensar duas vezes. Havia mais coisas que ele queria perguntar a ela e gostaria de maior privacidade para isso.

"Uma volta?"

"É. Tem um jardim lindo lá fora."

Os dois caminharam lado a lado para fora do salão e por entre as flores do jardim, se afastando cada vez mais dos outros convidados. Quando não havia realmente mais ninguém por perto, ele segurou a mão dela com uma das mãos, ficou de frente para ela e, com a outra, levantou o queixo da morena, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Deslizou a mão pela maçã do rosto dela devagar, e viu que ela fechou os olhos, se entregando ao toque dele, sem qualquer protesto. Ele, então, fez o que pedia seu coração e a beijou, apaixonadamente, sendo correspondido.

"Por que você não me contou que não estava mais namorando, Rach? Você e o Sam já tinham terminado, quando fomos pra Paris, não tinham?" Ele perguntou, depois do beijo, ainda segurando a mão dela.

"Eu... é... como você sabe?"

"Kurt Hummel. Eu estive com a minha mãe, hoje, no estúdio dele, pra ele fazer uns ajustes num vestido dela. Ela viu uma foto sua com ele... e quis saber de você." Deu com os ombros.

"Finn." Ela suspirou. "Eu não falei, porque não faria diferença. Eu posso estar sozinha, agora, mas isso não muda o fato de que você vai se casar em breve... isso não muda o nosso passado... não faz com que a gente possa realmente se acertar e..."

"Finn. Rachel." Artie interrompeu Rachel, de repente. "Me desculpem aparecer assim, do nada, mas vocês precisam entrar. O leilão vai começar."

Finn tinha que apresentar as peças de cenário e figurino que sua emissora tinha doado para o certame beneficente, então, sem mais palavras, os dois voltaram ao salão. Ele guiou Rachel, com a mão nas costas dela, até a mesa da emissora, e ela não questionou, sentando-se ali mesmo e permanecendo na companhia de Artie.

Depois disso, os dois não conseguiram mais ter nenhum momento a sós. Ficaram o resto da festa conversando com os chefes dela e os subordinados dele, sobre os assuntos mais variados. De vez em quando, ele tocava a mão dela, que estava repousada no colo, sem que ninguém visse, e todo o tempo os dois trocavam olhares e sorrisos, discretamente.

Todos se despediram na porta do clube e Rachel já caminhava na direção do carro da empresa que a deixaria em casa, quando Finn aproveitou algo que ela tinha comentado, sem intenção alguma, para lhe fazer um convite cheio de intenções.

"Rach."

"Oi." Ela virou e ele se aproximou.

"Por que você não vai jantar na minha casa, essa semana, e ver o Uno? Você disse que sente saudades do cachorro que você teve quando era nova e eu sei muito bem que você não teve outro cachorro! Ele ia adorar ver você."

"Eu não sei, Finn..."

"Por favor, Rach. O Uno não morde." Brincou e ela sorriu, se deixando vencer.

"Tudo bem... terça-feira tá bom pra você?"

"Perfeito!" Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso enorme. "Eu mando um carro te buscar às... oito?"

"Não precisa."

"Eu faço questão." Disse e ela olhou para trás, vendo que Ian, Brad e a mulher dele a aguardavam, por isso resolveu não discutir.

"Às oito está ótimo."

Ele esperou a garota entrar no carro para se dirigir ao dele também, chamando Artie, Will e Emma, que iriam embora com ele. Não conseguiu, no entanto, prestar nenhuma atenção a nada que seus três amigos disseram durante o caminho até suas casas. Por mais que Rachel tivesse dito que ela não ter mais um namorado não mudava nada, ele tinha esperanças renovadas. Queria parar de evitar o passado e conversar com ela, como fazem as pessoas adultas.

Quem sabe ele não conseguisse finalmente entender os motivos dela, perdoar o que ela tinha feito de uma vez por todas, e começar de novo? Quem sabe não fosse necessário que Finn Hudson desistisse realmente de ter o seu final feliz?


	22. Chapter 22

**Quero dizer só duas coisas:**

**1) muito obrigada pelos comentários! eles sempre fazem o meu dia ficar melhor, no matter what! =))**

**2) não se deixem levar pelas aparências... essa NÃO é mais uma fic em que Finchel se separou por causa das ambições profissionais da Rachel (deixa isso pro RM)**

**Espero que gostem... bjooooo!**

* * *

Rachel sabia que aceitar um convite para ir ao apartamento de Finn significaria viver mais um momento maravilhoso com ele, aumentar sua paixão e esperanças irracionais, e depois passar pelo inevitável afastamento, e sofrer sozinha e calada, enquanto ele se casasse com outra, que ele julgasse a mulher perfeita para ele, no final de seu programa de TV.

Ela sabia que não era bom para ela alimentar aquele sentimento, jogar aquele jogo cheio de regras que tornavam impossível a vitória, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar jogá-lo, não conseguia dizer "não" para qualquer pedido que viesse acompanhado do sorriso torto ou do olhar suplicante e intenso daquele homem.

Foi por isso que ela desceu nervosa, em frente a um prédio alto e chique situado no melhor bairro de LA, do carro que ele tinha enviado para buscá-la em sua casa. E foi por isso que, guiada pelo porteiro do edifício até o elevador, subiu ansiosa, contando os andares, até ser recebida de portas abertas por um cachorro de pelos dourados, sentado educadamente com uma rosa amarela na boca, e um homem lindo e sexy de camiseta branca e jeans, parado de pé, com um sorriso luminoso em seu rosto.

O sorriso dela espelhou o dele, imediatamente, enquanto ela se agachava em frente a Uno, fazendo carinho nele, que abanava o rabo, talvez reconhecendo a "mãe" que viveu com ele por tão pouco tempo. Ainda alisando o pelo macio do animal, ela pegou a rosa e levou ao nariz, levantando-se em seguida e ajeitando o vestido da nova coleção de Dior.

"Obrigada, Uno." Disse, alegre. "Você é um perfeito cavalheiro!" Sorriu, lançando um olhar provocador ao dono do bicho.

"Ele só estava muito ansioso pra ver você." Finn afirmou, em um tom fingidamente sério.

Ela sorriu, ele fez sinal para que entrassem no apartamento, e o cachorro correu pela casa, sumindo de suas vistas em seguida. Rachel fez uma cara pensativa, logo depois de adentrar a sala, e Finn ficou observando, esperando uma reação dela.

"Não!" Ela exclamou, surpresa. "Eu conheço esse cheiro! Não me diga que você..."

"Uhum! Talharim à Carbonara... receita da Sra. Colbie. Eu acho que aprendi direitinho."

"Você mesmo tá cozinhando?" Questionou, incrédula.

"Quer me ajudar?" Ele piscou e estendeu a mão para ela, que segurou-a, enlaçando seus dedos nos dele.

"Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso, Finn." Ela comentou, passando pela mesa de jantar, arrumada com tudo o que era necessário para uma refeição a dois, além de castiçais com velas e flores.

"Vai me dizer que você achou que eu tinha te chamado mesmo aqui só pra ver o Uno?" Implicou.

"Claro que não." Ela falou manhosa, e ele sorriu, segurando o rosto dela e, finalmente, beijando-a como queria fazer desde que ela saíra do elevador.

Os dois se separaram e caminharam de mãos dadas até perto do fogão. Ele alcançou uma colher, mexeu o molho, pegou um pouco dele e, depois de soprar, ofereceu para que ela provasse. Estava delicioso, e a expressão de deleite que ela ostentou fez com que Finn lhe roubasse mais alguns beijos, antes de voltar a se dedicar à refeição dos dois.

Enquanto Finn preparava a comida, e durante todo o jantar, eles conversaram, animadamente, sobre os assuntos mais diversos, e também trocaram sorrisos, olhares e carinhos, como se tivessem voltado a ser um casal, como antigamente. Ele a surpreendeu com uma palha italiana de sobremesa, e os dois relembraram as vezes em que invadiam a cozinha comandada pela Sra. Colbie e faziam o doce preferido de ambos, juntos, brincando de sujar um ao outro com chocolate, implicância que normalmente acabava em amassos que, se tivessem sido testemunhados pelos familiares dela, teriam colocado os jovens em apuros.

Depois do jantar, o casal se transferiu para uma pequena sala onde degustaram licores e ouviram música, sempre conversando muito. Era impressionante como, apesar de todo o tempo que ficaram separados, e até sentindo rancor um do outro, a reconexão entre eles tinha sido tal que o assunto fluía sem qualquer dificuldade.

É claro que eventualmente os tópicos do cotidiano davam lugar a insinuações, flertes, brincadeiras íntimas, e os dois começavam a se beijar e abraçar, ora de forma mais ansiosa e cheia de luxúria, ora de forma mais tranquila e amorosa. Nesses momentos, o silêncio falava por eles. Os dois não precisavam de palavra alguma para mostrar o quanto estavam entregues, envolvidos. Nada que dissessem teria mais força do que os toques, as reações físicas, a sincronia de suas línguas se encontrando, se adorando, bailando juntas.

No entanto, em um desses momentos mais calmos, de simples aconchego, as palavras acabaram por se apresentar e tomar um rumo que se poderia chamar no mínimo de inesperado.

Finn tinha Rachel deitada em seu peito, e enrolava nos dedos uma mecha do cabelo dela, admirando-a, enquanto ela escrevia seus nomes com o dedo no braço dele. Uno, que tinha trazido vários de seus brinquedos para Rachel ver, querendo chamar a atenção dela, e tinha tido, assim, a sua dose do carinho da ilustre visitante, sossegara e estava agora deitado perto dos pés do "pai".

"Eu poderia passar a vida toda te olhando." Ele disse, estudando o rosto dela.

"Só me olhando?" Ela sorriu, brincalhona.

"Não me provoca!" Ele ameaçou, jocosamente, enquanto fazia cócegas na cintura dela, que ria muito e tentava se defender.

Não conseguindo afastar a mão dele, ela decidiu distraí-lo, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e iniciando mais um beijo demorado. Ele a abraçou forte pela cintura, encostando parte de seus corpos, e correspondeu todo o carinho que ela lhe transmitia no beijo, calmo e livre de qualquer pressa. Quando os dois se separaram, tinham sorrisos inevitáveis em seus rostos.

"Eu sempre quis ter uma filha com essa sua carinha." Ele afirmou.

"E eu sempre dizia que não queria que ela tivesse o meu nariz." Ela lembrou, rindo.

"Eu nunca entendi essa sua implicância com o seu nariz! Você é linda, exatamente assim... e eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco com uma garotinha que fosse todinha você." Roubou alguns selinhos dela. "Pensando bem, não sei, não. Acho que isso ia me dar muito trabalho... ia ter que ficar afastando milhares de garotos..." Exagerou.

"Finn!" Ela riu. "Você nunca precisou afastar MILHARES de garotos de mim!"

"Você que pensa." Riu também, e os dois ficaram em silêncio de novo, por um tempo, se admirando e trocando carinhos inocentes. "A gente tinha tantos planos! E por oito anos eu achei que todos os meus sonhos tinham sido destruídos." Ele quebrou o silêncio, sério. "Mas você voltou pros Estados Unidos... veio parar na mesma cidade que eu. Você voltou pra minha vida, Rach... e, olhando você aqui, agora... eu percebo que eu tenho sonhos de novo e eu esqueço absolutamente tudo... eu perdoo tudo!"

"Perdoa? Como assim perdoa?" Ela perguntou, incrédula, se afastando.

"Perdoo você ter me abandonado." Falou, como se fosse óbvio, porque, para ele, era mesmo. "Você ter me deixado esperando eternamente em pleno cartório! Ter feito o dia do meu casamento, que era para ser o mais feliz da minha vida, virar um inferno... quando me deixou horas na frente daquele monte de convidados que eu sequer conhecia direito, e que me olhavam, ou com cara de pena, ou debochando de mim... e não apareceu!" A simples lembrança doía, mas eles não poderiam ficar para sempre fugindo do assunto.

"Você fala como se fosse a vítima, Finn!" Disse, extremamente irritada. "Como se não tivesse feito por merecer!"

"Merecer? Do que você tá falando?" Ele não entendia. O que ela poderia querer dizer com fazer por merecer?

"Meu Deus!" Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente, querendo se estapear, se punir por sequer falar com ele sobre aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar no cinismo dele! "Eu nem sei por que eu perco cinco SEGUNDOS do meu tempo com você, Finn Hudson!"

Ela se levantou, pegou sua bolsa Marc Jacobs e saiu como um foguete, deixando-o tão surpreso e confuso, que ele demorou demais para perceber e ir atrás dela, chamando seu nome. Ouviu somente o barulho dos saltos agulha dos sapatos Ferragamo dela, batendo forte contra o piso de granito de seu apartamento, e a porta da sala de entrada sendo fechada com a maior brutalidade que alguém do tamanho dela conseguiria desferir contra um objeto.

Ele ainda correu para o corredor, mas ela descera as escadas, porque sabia que ele a faria conversar, enfrentar o assunto, se ficasse ali, esperando o elevador. Desceu parte dos degraus, mas logo desistiu de ser aquele que sempre corre atrás, que está constantemente no encalço de alguém que, por sua vez, insiste em ir embora, repetidas vezes, sem aviso prévio.

Finn ficou pensando por horas e horas nas palavras dela. Rachel parecera totalmente sincera, ao dizer que ele tinha merecido ser deixado no "altar", mas, por mais que ele rememorasse todos os acontecimentos do passado, não conseguia descobrir nada que tivesse feito, que pudesse ser considerado errado.

Tinha visto a noiva, pela última vez antes do dia do "sim", na manhã de sexta-feira, quando ela deixara o quarto dele, após ter dormido lá em segredo. Depois, tinha trabalhado o dia todo, e à noite havia saído com os irmãos e os primos dela. Os cinco tinham tomado algumas cervejas, mas ele estava muito cansado e não queria estar com olheiras no dia seguinte, na hora de seu tão aguardado casamento, então sequer tinha bebido muito ou voltado tarde para casa.

No sábado, tinha dormido até a hora do almoço, comera em companhia da mãe e passara a tarde se preparando, tendo chegado ao cartório meia hora antes do horário marcado para o enlace dos dois. Permanecera lá, mesmo depois de inúmeras tentativas de Carole de convencê-lo de que Rachel não apareceria, e só aceitara ir embora quando o próprio irmão da garota informou que ela tinha partido para Londres no último voo.

Como ele disse a ela, viver aquele momento foi como ter uma exata noção do que seria ficar no inferno, para Finn. E não só aquele dia, mas também os que se seguiram a ele. Ele ficou miserável. Não comia, não conversava com ninguém, ia do trabalho para casa e de casa para o trabalho, saiu da casa dos Berry imediatamente, indo morar com um amigo cuja família se solidarizou com seu drama, e deixou seu cargo na empresa da família dela logo que pode, apesar de Leroy ter pedido desculpas pela atitude da filha, milhões de vezes, e insistido para que ele ficasse.

Finn foi bastante infeliz por algum tempo, e só voltou a sorrir de verdade quando começou a cuidar dos negócios deixados pelo avô. Sempre pensava em Rachel, mas não como a mulher que ele amava, e sim com mágoa. Ela se tornou a pessoa responsável pelo pior momento da vida dele, o mais infeliz, o mais chocante e o mais humilhante de todos! E quando a reencontrara, graças aos trabalhos de ambos, sentira raiva por um tempo, porque a vira ainda como a garota egoísta que o tinha deixado para trás, da pior forma possível, para seguir seus sonhos profissionais.

No entanto, depois de estar com ela de novo, de observá-la de perto, de conversar com ela, de tocá-la, de beijá-la, e de fazer amor com ela, ele tinha perdoado tudo e começado a ver as coisas por um outro ângulo. Entendera que ela não poderia ser culpada, para sempre, por um único comportamento errado, por uma decisão tomada aos dezoito anos! Percebera que ela provavelmente tinha sentido medo de se casar tão cedo, que ela tinha se arrependido de descartar a faculdade que mais queria, em Londres, por causa dele, e que tinha fugido apenas por falta de coragem de encará-lo e de lhe dizer tudo isso.

O que Finn não esperava era que ela achasse que o fato de ele nunca ter aceitado ir para Londres, e ser sustentado pela família dela, e de, por isso, ela ter tido que escolher entre cursar a famosa faculdade inglesa e ficar longe dele, ou estudar em uma faculdade americana e se casar com ele, tornara-o merecedor de ser abandonado, sem qualquer explicação, em pleno dia marcado para a união dos dois. Ela agora tinha quase vinte e sete anos, e, se pensava desse modo, sua atitude não tinha sido fruto de imaturidade, mas de extremo egoísmo!

Era bem estranho, porque eles tinham conversado muitas e muitas vezes, quase exaustivamente até, sobre os estudos dela e sobre esperar um pouco mais para casar, e ela, apesar de ter, sim, tentado convencê-lo a morar na Europa, parecera ter compreendido as razões dele, e jamais demonstrara desejo de esperar alguns anos para assinar os proclamas. Mais do que isso: fora ela quem sugerira a Finn, durante um final de semana romântico na praia, que os dois se casassem pouco depois da formatura, ainda que oficialmente ele tenha feito o pedido a Leroy alguns dias depois.

Realmente, Finn não sabia o que pensar. Uma coisa era ela ter entrado em pânico, ter se convencido de que casar era precipitado, e ter viajado correndo por isso. Outra era ela, de uma hora para outra, ter passado a pensar que ele tinha que segui-la para onde quer que ela fosse, ou não a mereceria, e ter partido por essa razão. Essa segunda opção era a coisa mais esquisita do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo era a única explicação que ele podia encontrar! Ela tinha falado em fazer por merecer e ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada, a não ser escolher os EUA como seu lar e o próprio trabalho como forma de sustento.

Finn amava muito Rachel e tinha certeza de que sempre a amaria, independentemente do que acontecesse. Porém, também estava certo de que o amor não era tudo, e não movia tantas montanhas quanto gostaríamos que ele movesse. Amar uma pessoa egoísta e teimosa às vezes é algo inevitável, mas esse pode ser um tipo de amor que machuca mais do que conforta.

Ter uma vida ao lado de Rachel não parecia mais uma opção viável e isso doía demais! Finn se sentia como se estivesse, mais uma vez, sendo deixado pela mulher a quem entregara seu coração, seus sonhos, sua vida.

Chorar foi a única coisa que Hudson conseguiu fazer, por algumas horas, naquela noite. Porém, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, ele fazia uma importante promessa a si mesmo: aquela seria a última vez em que ele choraria por Berry. Seria a última vez!

* * *

**Não me matem, por favor! Tudo vai valer a pena no final... o meu Finchel pelo menos eu garanto que é endgame!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo sem Finchel, mas importante pra o desenvolvimento da história... por não ter Finchel e porque eu GOSTARIA de terminar a fic antes do dia 20, eu devo postar logo, logo... fiquem atentos! hehe**

**Espero que gostem, apesar da falta deles...**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Quando Rachel saiu do apartamento de Finn, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em se isolar completamente do mundo. Tinha ido do céu ao inferno em poucos minutos, com a conversa dos dois, e sabia que não poderia seguir normalmente com suas atividades do cotidiano. Como agir naturalmente, diante de tantos sentimentos, como decepção, mágoa, raiva, tristeza, ciúmes, todos de uma vez tomando conta de sua mente e de seu coração?

Enquanto ia de táxi até seu apartamento, usando o pouco que lhe restava de racionalidade, ligou para Ryan Murphy e disse precisar de alguns dias de folga, em razão de uma emergência familiar. Seria complicado para a revista ficar sem editor-chefe, por quase uma semana, mas, como Rachel tinha muito crédito com os RIB pelo excelente trabalho que vinha desenvolvendo, a morena foi liberada, prometendo retornar na segunda-feira seguinte.

Em casa, colocou algumas roupas em uma mala grande, considerando os lugares para onde poderia escapar, sem encontrar ninguém que fosse cobrar dela nenhum tipo de explicação. Lembrou-se, então, de uma velha conhecida que vivia no campo, há poucos quilômetros do centro de LA, com pouquíssima comunicação com o resto da humanidade, e que já tinha mandado algumas cartas, convidando-a para passar uns dias na fazenda, nas quais mandara inclusive todas as orientações necessárias para chegar ao local.

Louise Hommer, como Rachel, tinha nascido e crescido em NY, no seio de uma família tradicional e muito rica. Elas tinham sido colegas de colégio e feito parte do mesmo grupo de amigos, por anos, até a garota deixar a cidade com os avós, depois de seus pais terem sido assassinados a mando de um inimigo político do tio, senador do Estado de NY. Traumatizada, ela nunca tinha tido coragem de voltar para a cidade, e agora considerava que a vida certa para ela era cuidando de animais, de um pomar e de uma horta, junto com o marido, que conhecera em uma dessas feiras de agronegócios.

Grata pela chance de rever uma pessoa conhecida, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, pouco sabia de detalhes íntimos de sua vida, e, desse modo, poder se esconder por alguns dias, Rachel pegou um dos mapas improvisados por Louise e seguiu para a estrada. Sabia que estava se arriscando, pois possuía um carro, mas quase nunca dirigia, muito menos na estrada e à noite. Além disso, ainda estava nervosa e com uma vontade de chorar que ia e vinha, o que não ajudava em nada.

Porém, não poderia se importar menos com segurança do que se importava naquele momento e, talvez protegida por forças superiores, conseguiu chegar intacta à Sunnybrook Farm. Assustou um pouco os moradores ao aparecer tão tarde, ainda mais para os padrões campestres, mas pediu desculpas e se disse estressada pelo trabalho na revista, convencendo facilmente o casal Hommer, que ficou feliz em ter a companhia dela pelo resto da semana, e em ajudá-la a se acalmar.

Mesmo nos momentos em que era visível que Rachel não estava apenas tensa, mas também bastante triste, ninguém lhe perguntou absolutamente nada. Seus anfitriões apenas cuidaram para que ela ficasse confortável, tentaram engajá-la no maior número de atividades possível, e respeitaram sua necessidade de solidão e silêncio, quando ela agradecia, mas declinava de passeios pela propriedade, idas até o centro comercial mais próximo ou afazeres próprios da fazenda.

Rachel pode pensar muito e quanto mais pensava pior se sentia. Ela agora não só não tinha mais esperanças de ficar com Finn, como tinha voltado a sentir raiva dele.

Antes, ele era o príncipe encantado que ela lamentava ter perdido, e ser tarde demais para recuperar, pois ele estava prestes a escolher uma noiva. Agora ele era um sapo, uma criatura que ela não era capaz de reconhecer de modo algum!

Antes ela pensava que eles teriam dificuldades para ter um compromisso, porque a mágoa do passado poderia pesar, mas até se julgava capaz de perdoá-lo, afinal ele tinha apenas cometido um erro. Agora ela estava perplexa com o cinismo dele.

Ela não conseguia entender como, ao invés de pedir perdão a ela, ele agia como se ele, e só ele, tivesse que perdoar as atitudes dela. O que ele fizera no passado não era nada comparado à postura que ele adotara no presente! Não assumir que tinha cometido um erro e merecido a reação dela era ser muito egoísta, prepotente, arrogante, cara de pau! Definitivamente, o homem que ela amava não existia. O SEU Finn era apenas uma criação de sua imaginação e nada mais.

Foi pensando nisso que ela foi dormir, algumas noites (e também algumas tardes). Às vezes chorava, porque a tristeza pela perda era maior que tudo. Outras vezes, não se permitia derramar uma lágrima, porque a raiva a consumia. De uma forma ou de outra, ia vendo os dias passarem e a hora de voltar chegando, muito mais rápido do que ela gostaria. Tentava fazer planos e reconstruir a armadura que usara em volta de si, e que a protegera por oito longos anos. Talvez assim não fosse tão difícil, afinal.

Finn, por sua vez, cumpriu a promessa que fez a si mesmo e não chorou mais. Não conseguia ter raiva de Rachel, e odiava a si mesmo por amar aquela mulher do jeito que amava, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha um lado com o qual ele não seria capaz de conviver. Porém, apesar de todos os sentimentos que ele não podia arrancar do peito, estava mais do que na hora de parar de deixá-la afetar a sua vida de forma tão intensa.

Ele desmarcou alguns compromissos de trabalho e decidiu conviver bem mais com Brittany, Quinn e Santana, e se dar uma chance real de se envolver com alguma delas. Passou a quarta e a quinta-feira inteirinhas na mansão e, quando na quinta à noite se despediu de Brittany, lamentou muito só ter resolvido interagir mais com ela agora. Talvez, se ele tivesse mais alguns dias com ela, pudesse descobrir que ela era a esposa perfeita para ele, mas mandar alguém para casa naquele dia era uma regra do jogo, e ele sequer pensou, naquele momento, que quem fazia as regras era ele mesmo. Era muita coisa para ele tentar processar em tão pouco tempo!

A sexta-feira e o final de semana de Finn foram dedicados exclusivamente às finalistas do reality show. Artie tinha programado um encontro de Hudson com as famílias de cada uma delas, mas, como não haveria tempo hábil para o deslocamento do cast a outras cidades, foram os parentes delas que viajaram até LA. Foram, então, escolhidas diferentes locações para as filmagens: o primeiro encontro, com a família de Quinn Fabray, foi no sábado, no Terranea LA Oceanfront Resort, e a reunião com os pais e a avó de Santana Lopez aconteceu no domingo, e eles visitaram lugares turísticos no próprio centro de Los Angeles.

O rapaz se deu relativamente bem com os Fabray, apesar de em alguns momentos ter ficado com a sensação de que Russell e Judy se importavam mais com o que as câmeras capturariam dos dois, do que com a impressão que deixariam no possível futuro genro.

O pai de Quinn lhe pareceu ser um homem ligado demais a tradições que Finn não valorizava, e ser até um pouco machista, mas pelo menos era também uma pessoa muito bem informada, o que fez com que não faltasse assunto entre os dois homens, por boa parte da manhã e toda a tarde. A mãe falava mais com a filha, sobre assuntos típicos de mulher, mas era bem educada, simpática e, como Quinn, uma bela e charmosa mulher.

Os quatro tomaram sol na piscina do resort, bebericando drinks coloridos, caminharam pela praia, almoçaram no sofisticado restaurante de frutos do mar e passaram um tempo apenas observando a vista, em um deck exclusivo da suíte alugada pela GHShow. As mulheres fizeram massagens no SPA, enquanto os homens jogaram tênis, e, no final do dia, todos voltaram ao deck para observar o por do sol, antes de Finn e Quinn se despedirem dos pais dela e seguirem para a mansão, na limousine do programa.

Foi dentro do carro que, apesar das câmeras, a loira surpreendeu Hudson com um movimento inesperado, roubando-lhe um beijo, no meio de uma conversa qualquer. Ele não rejeitou o beijo, mas também não o prolongou e, quanto os dois se afastaram, ela lhe deu um largo sorriso e a única coisa que ele se sentiu em condições de fazer foi sorrir de volta, apesar de muito mais contidamente do que ela.

É claro que não foi algo especial, que fizesse o coração acelerar, os pelos se arrepiarem, o corpo querer se movimentar junto, o cérebro quase parar de funcionar. Porém não foi também desagradável sentir os lábios dela nos dele, a mão dela acariciando seu rosto, o cheiro fresco de lavanda em sua pele, afinal ela era uma mulher bonita, sensual e doce, e um beijo era uma demonstração de carinho. E carinho era, afinal, algo gostoso de se dar e receber.

Dadas as circunstâncias atuais, era bem provável que ele fosse ter que se acostumar com os beijos que fossem mesmo só isso e não parte de uma espécie de mágica celestial. Era quase certo que qualquer contato físico que ele fosse estabelecer com sua futura esposa seria simplesmente uma demonstração de afeto entre pessoas que se querem bem e compartilham desejos em comum, como o de formar uma família.

E, dado que ele via Santana muito mais como uma amiga do que como mulher, era provável que ele fosse ter que se acostumar justamente com os beijos de Quinn, por isso ele não iria ficar pensando muito sobre isso, e superestimando o acontecido. Ele puxou um assunto qualquer e, em pouco tempo, os dois estavam na casa em que ela viveria por mais uns dias, e ele se despedia dela e de toda a equipe.

A saída com os Lopez, no dia seguinte, foi bem mais divertida. Os pais e a avó de Santana a princípio estavam bastante tímidos diante das câmeras, mas depois relaxaram e conversaram com Finn, como se ele fosse um conhecido de longa data. Eles eram animados, falantes, até um pouco estridentes às vezes, provavelmente graças à origem latina, e Finn conseguia se ver convivendo com eles, muito mais do que com os Fabray.

Era quase impossível, porém, se imaginar dormindo com Santana. Não que ela não fosse uma mulher atraente, mas eles tinham desenvolvido uma amizade surpreendentemente grande, nas últimas semanas, e ele a via como confidente, companheira. Como família, mas mais no estilo irmã do que como potencial esposa. Ela fazia piadas com ele que jamais combinariam com uma relação romântica, como quando ela o comparou a uma girafa, durante a visita que os cinco fizeram ao zoológico de LA.

Santana também surpreendeu Finn, no final daquele dia, mas não da mesma maneira que Quinn. Eles estavam também na limo, voltando para a mansão, quando ela perguntou se eles poderiam conversar sem câmeras, quando chegassem à casa, e Finn não hesitou em concordar, porque, apesar de seu compromisso com o público de mostrar direitinho tudo o que acontecia, ele pode sentir, pelo jeito dela, que o que ela tinha a dizer era realmente importante.

"Finn, eu nem sei direito como te dizer isso, mas... você tem que escolher a Quinn, na quinta-feira." Santana começou a conversa, quando os dois estavam confortáveis no sofá da sala principal. "Ou, sei lá... me desclassificar hoje mesmo e trazer a Britt de volta, pra você ter alguma outra escolha que não seja a Quinn."

"Tá tudo bem, se você quer desistir, Santie. Você tem liberdade pra isso." Ele disse, sincero. "Mas você parece tensa demais com isso... aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Uhum. Aconteceu." Respirou fundo. "Eu devia ter contado antes... eu não tenho sido honesta com você e... e nem mereço estar aqui! Eu tirei o lugar de outras meninas." Falou, arrasada.

"Calma, Santie. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele não imaginava que ela tivesse feito nada que ele pudesse julgar tão sério a ponto de ela não merecer estar ali. "Apenas me fala... no que você não foi honesta comigo?"

"Eu... dormi com alguém, Finn. Eu transei com uma pessoa, enquanto estou numa disputa pra talvez me casar com você. Eu me sinto horrível! Me perdoa... foi mais forte que eu e..."

"Respira, Santie!" Ele riu. "Tá tudo bem... é sério." Assegurou, vendo a interrogação no semblante dela. "Eu só não entendo como. Vocês são filmadas o dia todo e..."

"Não foi aqui... foi em Paris."

"Irônico, porque eu também dormi com alguém em Paris." Ele sorriu amplamente. "E, como não foi você, e as outras meninas candidatas a se casarem comigo estavam aqui... eu acredito que eu também não fui lá muito honesto com vocês." Segurou a mão dela e levantou seu queixo, pois ela ainda estava sem jeito. "Então, estamos quites e vamos esquecer isso. Eu não vou chamar ninguém de volta... e não garanto que vá escolher a Quinn, porque, tendo feito o mesmo, eu não acho que isso seja nenhum empecilho pra eu escolher você."

"Finn! Nós não temos... química. Nós somos amigos! Eu nem entendo como nós somos TÃO amigos em tão pouco tempo, mas é o que nós somos."

"Agora, sim, você tem um bom argumento! Mas eu não sei se tenho química com a Quinn também... e casamentos, no final das contas, duram mais pela cumplicidade do que por paixão." Deu de ombros.

"Não é bem assim, Finn... e você sabe disso. Precisa ter o mínimo de tesão, afinal nós não vamos querer virar celibatários pelo resto da vida... e até pra ter os filhos que eu e você tanto queremos, tem que rolar algo que eu não me vejo fazendo com você. Sorry!" Fez uma careta pela sinceridade e ele riu.

"Touché!"

"Além disso..." Ela falou devagar, ficando um pouco triste de repente. "Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo idiota."

"Bom... se você tá chamando o cara de idiota, eu acho que posso concluir que ele não sente o mesmo."

"Eu... não sei. Sinceramente, não sei. Ele tem corrido atrás de mim, querendo de novo e tudo mais, mas eu sei da fama dele..."

"Sebastian?" Finn deu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Como você sabe?" Ela se espantou.

"Pra correr atrás de você, com você trancada aqui e sendo filmada quase o tempo todo, tinha que ser alguém do cast ou da produção. O cast somos eu, ele, vc e as meninas... o Artie é meu melhor amigo e transparente como um cristal pra mim... e todos os outros homens da equipe são casados. Você falou em fama e... bom, dois mais dois..."

"Eu to ferrada, né?" Perguntou, encostando no sofá e jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Santie... eu acho que, se você JÁ se apaixonou, você não tem mais nada a perder. Fica com ele, vê no que dá..."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai seguir meu conselho e me desclassificar, então?"

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Isso quer dizer que você fica aqui até quinta, faz companhia pra mim e pra Quinn até lá, não conta nada pra ninguém..." Suspirou. "...e eu escolho ela." Não conseguiu esconder que isso não lhe deixava feliz, como supostamente deveria.

"Finn?" Ela perguntou, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Os dois estavam igualmente jogados no sofá, olhando para o teto.

"Hum?" Ele respondeu, sem mover os olhos na direção dela.

"E a Rachel?" Ele quase pulou do sofá, ao ouvir o nome. Como Santana poderia saber?

"Rachel?"

"Não se faz de desentendido, hum? Rachel Berry... Paris... vocês se olhando de um jeito estranho, você dormindo com alguém lá. Dois mais dois, né?" Riram.

"Isso é uma história MUITO complicada!"

"Eu tenho tempo." Observou, desafiadora.

Finn suspirou, hesitou, mas contou toda a história a Santana. Ela agora sabia até mais do que Artie, porque Finn não tinha colocado o diretor a par do último encontro que havia tido com Rachel, no qual ela havia dito que ele tinha merecido ser deixado no altar, indo embora em seguida, sem mais palavras.

"É uma história emocionante, triste... sensual, romântica. Mas também é... MUITO estranha!"

"Você acha?"

"Com certeza." Santana balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Eu não conheço a Rachel, mas, por tudo que você me contou, não faz sentido algum ela achar que você mereceu ser deixado no altar só porque não queria ir pra Londres. Ela podia ter ambições, mas tinha aberto mão delas, numa boa! Vocês dormiram juntos, dois dias antes do casamento." Fez uma pausa. "Eu acho que tem mais coisa aí, Finn."

Finn ficou pensativo naquela noite. Ele mesmo achava tudo estranho e Santana não tinha razão alguma para defender Rachel. No entanto, ele estava cansado e não sabia se ainda queria ir atrás de alguma peça faltando no quebra-cabeça que, eventualmente, seria seu passado, se ela tivesse razão.

Só tinha certeza de que precisava de uma boa noite de sono, porque aquela semana seria bem cheia!

Cheia e decisiva, com a tão aguardada final de A chave para o coração.


	24. Chapter 24

**1) Um capítulo mais descontraído dessa vez... espero que gostem.**

**2) O visual que eu escolhi pra Rachel está nomeu orkut, caso queiram ver qual é.**

**3) Um personagem muito especial e importante para a história, finalmente, aparece. Quem será?**

**4) No próximo, saberemos tudo sobre o passado e depois teremos apenas mais uns 3 ou 4 capítulos.**

**Bjs e obrigada por acompanharem! =)**

**p.s.: Para quem disse que não sabia meu nome, eu sou a Mari ;) hehe**

* * *

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Rachel caprichou no visual para ir trabalhar. Precisava se sentir bem consigo mesma, bonita, sexy, elegante, poderosa, para voltar a encarar o cotidiano de profissional bem sucedida, e esquecer o fracasso que era sua vida pessoal. Para isso, escolheu um vestido ligeiramente brilhante da Armani, um blazer de J Brand e sapatos Dolce & Gabbana, caprichou na maquiagem, mas fazendo-a de um jeito que assegurasse que ela ficaria natural, e completou o look com óculos Gucci e uma de suas bolsas Hèrmes.

Sentindo que sua fachada estava perfeita, saiu de casa e pegou um táxi, chegando rapidamente à redação da TVZoom, onde entrou cumprimentando as pessoas, pois tinha percebido que ser antipática e mal educada não era o que protegia ninguém das feridas advindas das relações humanas. Não esboçou, porém, nenhum sorriso, até chegar a Blaine que, ao abraçá-la, aliviado por vê-la aparentemente bem, quebrou o gelo completamente.

"É tão bom ter você de volta, Rach!" Ele disse, ainda segurando-a em um aperto carinhoso, que ela retribuía. Os dois estavam na sala dela, de portas fechadas, é claro. "Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando soube que você ficaria dias fora!" Completou, finalmente soltando-a.

"Não se preocupa, eu to bem. E é... bom estar de volta, Blaine." Ela disse, sem convicção e notou que ele tinha percebido. "Ok." Ela riu, se rendendo. "Ok, eu poderia aproveitar mais uns dias só pra mim, mas... não era uma opção, então... ao trabalho!" Decretou, sorrindo, e foi ocupar sua cadeira de chefe, enquanto ele ocupou a outra, em frente à dela.

"Trabalho, ok. Mas temos também algumas fofocas na pauta... e eu tenho alguns recados pessoais pra você. O que você quer primeiro?"

"Primeiro... as fofocas." Se pudesse, ela manteria o clima bom e não lidaria com problemas, fossem pessoais ou de trabalho, então aproveitou para adiá-los.

"Ótimo! Pra começar, Nat Mitchell foi flagrada saindo de um motel com Gilbert Moon, o que acabou com a fachada de virgem dela. O Brad, no entanto, não quis publicar nada. Parece que ele e o Ryan tem negócios com o pai dela. Beth e Leo estão namorando, mas Ian disse que, se eles mantiverem sua vida pessoal bem separada do trabalho, nenhum dos dois precisa sair da revista."

"Eu concordo. Os dois são ótimos pra perdermos qualquer um deles. Mas, gente, isso é uma super surpresa pra mim! Eles são bem discretos, né?"

"Uhum!" Assentiu o rapaz."Já seu fotógrafo favorito andou tendo problemas pra separar vida pessoal de trabalho. Anda totalmente aéreo, distraído... e tanto a Mercedes quanto a Sunshine acabaram tendo que reclamarar dele."

"Isso não é fofoca, Blaine! O Mike trabalha naquele programinha ridículo que é a atual menina dos olhos dos chefes... então isso é um super problema de trabalho!"

"Não é um problema de trabalho, pois já foi contornado, diva. O Ryan mesmo o substituiu na cobertura do reality show e, depois de uma boa chamada, o colocou pra tirar fotos menos importantes, por um tempo."

"Então..." Suspirou, aliviada.

"Então, o babado é que ele tá assim, andando nas nuvens, por causa de uma certa asiática que saiu de um certo programa de TV. Ele tá saindo com a Tina, acredita?"

"Sério?" Ela riu, apesar da constante menção ao programa de Finn.

"Sério!" Também riu. "E a última fofoca desses últimos dias é que Kurt tem uma nova parceira de trabalho! Uma jovem estilista brasileira, que atende pelo nome artístico de Lady Flammour, e veio mostrar uma coleção na semana de moda de NY, num espaço novo pra estreantes. Eu nem sabia que na moda se usava nome artístico..." Disse, com um pouco de desdém, que Rachel atribuiu à provável atenção que o namorado dele devia estar dando à menina. "...mas diz o Kurt que ela é realmente boa."

"Ele escolheu alguma coisa dela pra mim?" Perguntou, empolgada. Uma coisa que nunca falhava em animar Rachel era moda.

"Sim... e ela não vê a hora de ver você aparecendo com alguma coisa dela em público. O sonho da criatura era vestir a Britney Spears e a Angelina Jolie, mas depois que ela viu fotos suas no estúdio do Kurt, você virou sua mais nova obsessão." Riu e ela também, mas no fundo ficava vaidosa com isso.

"E meus assuntos pessoais?"

"Sam te mandou vários emails e eu não li, é claro, mas organizei em uma pasta. Ele também ligou, e eu senti que ele ficou um pouco preocupado por saber que você tava em um tipo de retiro."

"Vou ver os emails primeiro e depois ligo pra ele." Ela disse, já mexendo no computador, enquanto Blaine aguardava para dar os outros recados, olhando os seus próprios no celular. "O Sam é inacreditável!" Ela disse, depois de uns minutos, dando uma risada gostosa, como não dava havia dias. "Conheceu uma garota italiana, que ele descreve aqui como curvilínea e quente. Diz aqui também que agora entende porque os homens preferem as loiras, se desculpando comigo logo depois, é claro... e que eu preciso ir conhecer essa deusa, o mais rápido possível, porque eu sou a melhor amiga dele, etc. etc. São vários emails, mas o assunto é a tal Fabiana em todos eles! Ele deve estar apaixonado pra valer!" Sorriu, largamente. "Eu fico feliz por ele... de verdade." Falou, com toda a sinceridade, mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja. "Mais recados pessoais?"

"Sim! Um cara dizendo ser o seu irmão mais velho ligou, e pediu para você retornar, assim que pudesse, pro celular americano dele."

"Sério? Ele tá nos Estados Unidos?" Ela gritou. "Meu Deus, parece que hoje é um dia de ótimas notícias!" Ela estava mesmo precisando de boas novas e abraçar o irmão seria um bônus e tanto, mesmo que ela tivesse que ir a NY para isso.

"Eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão mais velho. Pensava que eram somente você e o Ravid." Ele observou.

"Eu não falo mesmo muito dele. Ele tá morando no Japão há uns anos... a gente fica um tempão sem se ver." Comentou, já discando o número dele no celular. "Tá desligado." Informou, desanimada. "Não tem problemas... eu ligo de novo, depois. Agora, me fala do trabalho, vai? Não vai dar mesmo pra evitar pra sempre!"

"Tá tudo mais ou menos sob controle. O único problema que você vai precisar resolver é em relação ao campeonato de UFC que vai rolar esse final de semana em Vegas." O sorriso de Rachel voltou e Blaine não entendeu, mas decidiu ignorar. "A TV aberta vai transmitir, então os RIB fazem questão de uma matéria grande, com entrevistas, bastidores, tudo... mas vários lutadores não querem dar entrevista nenhuma pra uma revista que não é de esportes."

"Esse problema vai ser resolvido fácil, honey! E você mesmo, sem saber, já me deu a solução." Ela o viu franzir a testa e riu. "Já ouviu falar do Puck? O campeão mundial de MMA?"

"Uhum... é claro, meu bem! Eu não gosto da violência, mas adoro os corpos sarados... e o dele é definitivamente... UAU!" Afirmou, se abanando.

"Deixa o Kurt te ouvir." Ela brincou. "Pois bem, eu vou convencer o Puck... e ele vai convencer os outros." De novo, o assistente se mostrou muito confuso. "Eu não tava me lembrando dessa competição em Vegas, mas o Noah tá aqui pra isso, é claro! Noah Puckerman é o meu irmão mais velho, B."

"Mas... Puckerman?"

"Ele é filho da minha mãe, com o primeiro marido dela." Falou, voltando a tentar ligar para o irmão, pois agora tinha um assunto importante com ele, além de uma vontade esmagadora de matar as saudades.

Noah sempre tinha sido seu irmão favorito, seu amigo, seu protetor. Ele tinha dado cobertura para o namoro dela com Finn, quando eles ainda não sabiam se deveriam contar aos pais, tinha vivido muitas aventuras com eles, ao longo de toda a relação, havia apoiado sempre a decisão dos dois de se casarem, mesmo sendo jovens.

Ela sentia muita falta dele, que tinha decidido treinar no Japão havia alguns anos, pois a principal modalidade de luta que ele utilizava no MMA era o Jiu-jitsu, e ainda era do outro lado do mundo que se poderia encontrar os maiores especialistas naquela arte marcial. Os dois tinham visitado um ao outro, algumas vezes, quando ela morava na Europa, mas seu último encontro já tinha mais de um ano. Apesar de ter sido criado com os Berry, e amar demais os avós de seus irmãos, Noah não tinha podido ir ao funeral que acabara trazendo Rachel de volta aos EUA.

O pensamento de Rachel durante toda a segunda-feira ficou voltado para o trabalho e para o irmão, até ela conseguir falar com Puck e descobrir que ele estava visitando Ravid em NY, mas que estaria, junto com vários dos lutadores e com Dana White, presidente do UFC, em Los Angeles na quarta-feira, para cumprir alguns compromissos relacionados ao evento esportivo.

Como à noite ele estaria liberado, os dois combinaram de jantar na casa dela, onde ficariam completamente à vontade, e imediatamente começaram a contar as horas para se ver e colocar os assuntos em dia, depois de tanto tempo se falando apenas rapidamente pelo telefone e pela Internet, sempre brigando contra a diferença no fuso horário e as agendas cheias de ambos.

Outro que estava ocupando a cabeça com trabalho era Finn. Como ele já não tinha mais necessidade de escolher uma das meninas do programa, porque Santana estava, na prática, fora do páreo, ele já não precisava mais ficar tanto com elas, e remarcou algumas reuniões que havia cancelado na semana anterior.

Quando chegou na segunda-feira ao escritório, revisou a agenda com Harmony e viu que não teria muito tempo para respirar, porque as atividades da semana seriam muitas, tendo ficado apenas a sexta-feira livre, para que ele pudesse desfrutar de um tempo com a vencedora do programa, de quem estaria, então, noivo. No entanto, não achou nada ruim o fato de ter tantas coisas para fazer porque isto, certamente, se não o fazia esquecer completamente de Rachel, pelo menos o distraía por um tempo considerável.

Mesmo à noite, no horário em que normalmente já teria chegado em casa e estaria vendo TV, navegando na Internet ou lendo um livro, com Uno deitado a seus pés, Finn acabou tendo uma distração. Artie argumentou que ele deveria pelo menos ir jantar com uma das meninas na segunda e almoçar com a outra na terça, para que eles reunissem mais imagens e pudessem fazer uma boa edição para os programas de terça e quinta. E, assim, Hudson acabou na mansão, vendo um renomado chef de um de seus outros programas preparar uma receita especial para ele e Quinn, e depois jantando com ela, apenas com a companhia de um câmera.

O rapaz percebeu que a garota estava jogando mais charme para ele do que nunca, e sabia que deveria estar retribuindo os olhares, sorrisos e sutis insinuações dela com mais entusiasmo. Porém não conseguia fazer isso sem se sentir atuando, fingindo. Ele não era ator e jamais quis que aquele programa fosse uma enganação ao público, por isso não conseguia se sentir nem um pouco a vontade em agir sem espontaneidade.

Ainda que ele soubesse que a proposta de casamento não viria do fundo de seu coração, que não seria fruto de nenhuma paixão pela loirinha, o pedido em si seria verdadeiro. Eles ficariam realmente noivos e formariam uma família, porque esta era a mudança de que ele precisava para seguir em frente. Esse era um dos seus sonhos, mesmo que não pudesse ser realizado por completo.

Ficar agindo como alguém enamorado ou atraído fisicamente por Quinn, contudo, seria fingir plenamente, e isto não era algo que ele se achasse capaz de suportar fazer. Por isso, quando ela novamente se inclinou na direção dele, aproximando seus lábios perigosamente, ele se afastou com sutileza, usando como desculpa a vontade de encher novamente sua taça de vinho.

"Quinn. Eu não quero que você me entenda mal... você é linda e muito atraente." Ele disse, sentindo-se desconfortabilíssimo com o semblante decepcionado dela. "Mas é que eu ainda não escolhi entre você e a Santana." Acabou mentindo, como não gostaria de fazer, mas era apenas para não magoar sua futura esposa. "E eu não gostaria que aquela que vai se casar comigo tivesse que lidar com vídeos meus espalhados por aí... e fotos... beijando outra garota, entende?" Usou a melhor desculpa possível.

"Claro, Finn." Ela assegurou, sorrindo. "Isso é muito bonito da sua parte! Eu só te beijei porque achei que seria legal nós ficarmos mais próximos, nos conhecermos mais... vermos se temos química. E também porque achei que talvez você e a Santie já tivessem..."

"Não, Q. Eu não beijei nenhuma das meninas, em nenhum dos encontros individuais. Eu preferi me preservar e... preservar todas vocês." Isso não era totalmente mentira, porque não seria jamais do feitio dele beijar um monte delas, só para ver como era, sem ligar para o sentimento de ninguém.

Quinn balançou a cabeça apenas, e mudou de assunto completamente, para que nenhum dos dois ficasse ainda mais sem jeito. Ela esperava que Finn àquela altura já a tivesse escolhido e que, portanto, beijos entre eles não fossem um problema, por isso estava se sentindo um pouco decepcionada. Todavia ela não insistiria porque a última coisa que ela queria era se desentender com ele às vésperas da decisão, dar motivos a ele para achá-la insistente, inconveniente, excessivamente confiante.

Quinn Fabray não estava apaixonada por Finn Hudson, mas ela queria muito ser escolhida. Não pelo fato de seus pais a terem sempre encorajado a se unir a um homem com dinheiro e algum tipo de poder, mas pelas suas próprias razões, que não tinham nada a ver com a conta bancária de Hudson. Em primeiro lugar, havia o fato de ela sempre ter sido vaidosa e competitiva, e não querer ver Santana levando a melhor. Em segundo, existia seu anseio secreto por sair da casa dos Fabray o mais rápido possível, o que só aconteceria por meio de um casamento.

Porém o mais importante, a razão maior, era que ela via Finn como um dos últimos homens solteiros decentes nos Estados Unidos, e talvez no mundo! Ela estava cansada de tantos parasitas e caras mal intencionados que só queriam levá-la para a cama ou exibi-la como um troféu, sem jamais se comprometer. Ser uma mulher bonita tinha seus prós, mas ela vinha lidando muito mais com os contra, nos últimos tempos, e estava exausta da vida de solteira, por causa disso.

O jantar correu bem, mesmo se tratando apenas de uma reunião entre amigos, e tanto Finn quanto Quinn esperavam que a relação deles pudesse evoluir, em breve, para algo maior.

Mal sabiam eles que terem se conhecido traria mesmo frutos para um dos dois, mas que eles seriam bem diferentes do que estava sendo aguardado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ai, que insegurançaaaaaaaaaa... espero que não se decepcionem... cruzando os dedinhos!**

* * *

Sentado em seu escritório, Finn olhava fixamente para o delicado brinco de pérola e brilhantes, que quase sumia entre seus grandes dedos.

Era quarta-feira de manhã, o que significava que ele tinha sobrevivido há mais de uma semana sem ver ou falar com Rachel, e conseguido cumprir a promessa de não mais chorar por ela. Além disso, tinha passado ileso pelo almoço com Santana, na terça, durante o qual ela tinha tentado dar algumas indiretas sobre o assunto, mas, felizmente, graças às câmeras, não tinha podido insistir para que ele não desistisse de Berry, como ele tinha certeza que ela gostaria de fazer.

O destino, porém, parecia estar contra ele, mais uma vez, e, quando ele pensara que a semana correria normalmente, sem nada em especial que pudesse lembrar-lhe da mulher que amava, ele tinha sido surpreendido duas vezes seguidas. A primeira delas, logo que chegara a seu apartamento na terça-feira à noite, quando a Sra. Glover, sua fiel governanta, entregara a ele um brinco que uma das empregadas achara caído no sofá da sala íntima. A joia era obviamente de Berry, o que trouxera lembranças nítidas do momento que ele mais queria esquecer.

Ele tinha passado boa parte da noite pensando se deveria mantê-la como um souvenir, mas acabou concluindo que isto seria estranho, inadequado, até um pouco obsessivo de sua parte. Porém, por outro lado, não sabia como poderia fazer para devolvê-la, sem colocar a garota em uma situação desconfortável e, por mais chateado que estivesse com ela, ele não conseguia agir como um babaca qualquer e expor Rachel a nenhum tipo de incômodo, quando poderia evitá-lo.

Acabara se decidindo por enviar o objeto para a casa dela, por um mensageiro, sem qualquer identificação, como tinha feito com a caixinha de música, depois do retorno de Paris. Iria pedir que Harmony cuidasse disso, quando veio a segunda surpresa da semana relacionada a Rachel, e seus planos acabaram esquecidos.

Em um telefonema rápido, naquela manhã, seu produtor de programas relacionados a esportes havia lhe informado que vários lutadores compareceriam à reunião que estava marcada para discutir a transmissão do campeonato de MMA pela GHShow, e não somente o presidente do UFC. Seria a primeira vez em que a TV aberta transmitiria o evento, graças às negociações que Finn vinha fazendo para fundar canais de TV por assinatura, criando a Rede GH e ampliando seus negócios. Em razão disso, os envolvidos com o esporte tinham feito questão de comparecer, para apertar as mãos dos "caras do showbiz".

É claro que Finn acompanhava a carreira de Puck, apesar de não falar com o amigo havia muitos anos. Depois de sua mudança de NY para LA, os dois tinham feito poucos contatos, porque era muito doloroso para Hudson lidar com coisas que constantemente lembrassem Rachel. Aos poucos, ele foi parando de telefonar para Puck ou de mandar qualquer tipo de mensagem, e o outro o entendeu e não forçou a barra. Então, havia bastante tempo que eles não se falavam, mas isso não significava que Finn não torcesse demais por aquele que, um dia, tinha sido não somente seu quase cunhado, como também um verdadeiro irmão.

Portanto, Hudson sabia que Noah Puckerman estaria em Vegas, no final de semana, para lutar, e, assim que escutou de seu produtor que eles receberiam lutadores na reunião, imaginou que veria o antigo companheiro novamente, em seu escritório, naquela manhã. Isso fez com que ele acabasse pensando ainda mais em Rachel, ao rememorar momentos emocionantes, divertidos e também difíceis por que os três tinham passado juntos.

Assim, sem sequer perceber, ele acabara daquele jeito, esperando a chegada de todos os convidados para a reunião, com o brinco dela na mão e o olhar fixo nele, mas a cabeça completamente longe dali. Ficara naquela posição por minutos, até ser tirado de seus devaneios por Harmony, que entrou em sua sala avisando sobre a chegada das pessoas que ele estava aguardando.

Finn foi apresentado pelo produtor de TV ao presidente do UFC, e pelo presidente aos lutadores. Ele e Puck se abraçaram, como os velhos amigos que eram, e surpreenderam os demais, ao informar que se conheciam há anos e tinham até morado sob o mesmo teto. A reunião correu muito bem e, em mais ou menos uma hora e meia, todos os detalhes sobre a transmissão das lutas estavam acertados.

"Você tem algum compromisso agora, cara?" Perguntou Finn a Noah, enquanto os demais se despediam. "A gente podia almoçar e colocar o papo em dia, se você não tiver ocupado."

"Não... eu nem to, cara. Não agora... só lá pelas quatro."

"Beleza!" Disse, animado. Sentia muita falta de Puck para perder a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ele, principalmente agora que evitá-lo não trazia benefício algum, visto que a própria Rachel estava por perto de novo.

Os dois acabaram, poucos minutos depois, em uma mesa de canto de um restaurante não muito requintado. Puck sempre fora um cara de gostos simples, e Finn continuara mantendo hábitos simples, mesmo depois de ter-se tornado um milionário. O canto, por sua vez, tinha sido escolhido em razão de ambos estarem no rol da fama, mas não quererem lidar com pessoas pedindo para tirar fotos e pegar autógrafos, naquele momento. Eles queriam, afinal, saber um sobre a vida do outro, falar besteira juntos, comer e beber em paz.

"Você já esteve com a sua irmã?" Finn perguntou, de repente, depois de terem conversado por quase duas horas sobre a vida de cada um e lembrado de algumas coisas engraçadas da juventude, sem tocar no nome dela uma única vez. Estavam pagando a conta, porque ambos tinham compromissos e Hudson já havia, inclusive, recebido várias mensagens de seus assistentes, pois já estava atrasado para a próxima reunião.

"É... eu... não, eu cheguei hoje. Eu vou jantar na casa dela, mais tarde." Puck disse, sem jeito, pego de surpresa, pois sequer sabia que Finn tinha conhecimento da volta de Rachel para os EUA.

"Ótimo. Então, você pode entregar isso aqui pra ela, em vez de eu mandar pelo correio." Disse, entregando-lhe uma caixinha bem pequena, o que Puck esperava menos ainda. Ele pensou que Finn tinha rodeado, e rodeado, para enfim perguntar por Rachel, querer saber como ela estava. Jamais imaginou que ele fosse mandar algo para ela, por meio dele.

"É um... presente pra Rach?"

"Não." Respondeu, seco. "É algo que ela deixou cair... e eu to devolvendo. Ia mandar pelo correio, mas..."

"Deixou cair? Você esteve com a Rachel?" Puck estava cada vez mais surpreso e não conseguia esconder.

"Sim... a gente se reencontrou. Coisas de trabalho." Tentou se mostrar indiferente, mas ele não encarava o amigo, e o outro o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que isso significava que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

"Só coisas de trabalho?" Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Pra ser franco com você, Puck, eu até imaginei que poderia ser mais!" Disse, bem irritado. "Eu meio que tinha perdoado a sua irmã, por me deixar plantado num cartório, fazendo papel de idiota, na frente de todo mundo. Achei que tinha sido coisa da idade, que ela tinha ficado com medo, sei lá. Mas, quando eu falei isso pra ela, você não imagina a reação que ela teve, cara! Ela saiu igual a um foguete do meu apartamento, dizendo que não sabia porque perdia tempo comigo... que eu tava falando como se eu não tivesse merecido."

Noah sentiu a respiração presa na garganta, o coração disparado, as mãos tremendo. Ele nunca imaginara que passaria por aquele momento, um dia, que teria que tomar uma decisão tão difícil na vida como a que precisaria tomar naquele dia. De qualquer forma, se ele decidisse contar o que sabia, não seria com Finn que ele teria que conversar primeiro, e sim com Rachel, que era a irmã dele, a sua família, o seu sangue. Então, ele apenas continuou ouvindo, até porque Finn estava nervoso e falava rápido, sem demonstrar querer resposta.

"Como eu posso ter merecido? Como, se tudo que eu fazia era amar a Rachel? Se tudo que eu fazia era pensar nela, na gente, na nossa vida juntos?" Finn sentiu que ia chorar, então bebeu um gole de água, antes de terminar, um pouco mais calmo. "Será que ela acha mesmo tão errado assim eu ter escolhido não ir pra um lugar onde eu ia ser só o marido dela, bancado pelo pai dela, sem perspectiva nenhuma, sem..."

"Cara, eu tenho certeza que não!" Falou sincero Puck, batendo no ombro dele e se levantando. Já tinha tomado uma decisão, mas, antes de agir, ainda tinha seu compromisso de trabalho, que não poderia ignorar. "Me desculpa por não poder ficar mais, mas eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem." Assegurou e Finn assentiu, apesar de jurar que a afirmação do amigo era pura retórica de consolo.

O fato, no entanto, é que não era. Puck estava falando sério, ao dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Claro que ele não tinha como ter certeza de que Finn e Rachel ficariam juntos, porque isso dependeria deles e de muitos fatores, como, por exemplo, o envolvimento de Finn com a tal menina do programa, de quem ele afirmou que ficaria noivo no dia seguinte, e se Rachel estava se relacionando com alguém ou não, depois de terminar com Sam. Contudo, ele tinha certeza de que saber a verdade seria melhor para os dois, do que um achar que o outro era uma pessoa sem coração ou consciência.

Puckerman pensou no assunto, e em como abordá-lo, a tarde toda, e não se aguentava mais de ansiedade, ao entrar no apartamento da irmã, naquela noite. Logo depois de trocar com ela um abraço apertado e longo, tão desejado por ambos (e que ele temia que fosse o último carinho que receberia dela na vida), ele pediu que ela parasse de cozinhar e se acomodasse com ele no sofá da sala, pois tinha algo sério para lhe dizer.

"O Finn te mandou isso." Ele disse, entregando a ela a pequena caixa.

"Eu não quero nada que venha do Finn." Ela disse, seca, ameaçando se levantar.

"Espera." Ele a segurou pelo pulso. "Pega. É só um brinco seu, que você deixou cair, quando vocês se encontraram, e ele achou." Ela pegou a caixa e examinou o conteúdo, colocando o brinco na mesa de cabeceira, para guardar depois. "Como foi esse reencontro de vocês, Rach?" Perguntou o irmão, com delicadeza.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Noah!" Falou, irritada."Se ele te mandou..."

"Ele não me mandou nada." Ele interrompeu, seguro. "Ele não mandou, nem pediu... a não ser pra eu trazer seu brinco. Sou eu que quero saber, Rach... como foi esse reeencontro... o que você sentiu... se você, ainda... se você ama o Finn."

"O que importa isso, Noah? Sério! O que importa? Ele me traiu! Na véspera do nosso casamento! Com a nossa prima, Noah!" Suspirou. "E o pior de tudo é que eu poderia perdoar isso... confiar nele de novo, porque os anos passaram... e ele era um garoto, mas agora é um homem. Eu cheguei a achar que ele tinha só cometido um erro, porque era imaturo, e se deixou levar. Só que ele nem acha que errou! Ele falou em ME perdoar, como se eu tivesse que ter entrado naquele cartório e me casado com ele, mesmo depois do que eu vi."

"Isso é porque ele não faz ideia do que você viu." Falou baixo, quase com medo do que tinha para contar. Ele nunca contaria se eles não tivessem se reencontrado, se não fosse relevante.

Existia uma grande chance de sua irmã não entender sua opção anterior pelo silêncio, por isso ele estava receoso, reticente. No entanto, a reação dela demonstrara que ela ainda amava Finn e que toda a história ainda a afetava muito, por isso ele teria que se sacrificar, em prol da verdade e, quem sabe, até da felicidade da irmã e do melhor amigo que ele já tivera.

"Como assim?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Ele não sabe o que você viu, porque a nossa mãe foi ao cartório e disse a todos nós que você não queria mais se casar... que você tinha decidido ir estudar em Londres e, inclusive, já estava no avião. Falou isso pra mim, pro seu pai, pro Ravid... e fui eu mesmo quem deu a notícia pro Finn."

"Eu... não to entendendo, Noah."

"Rach..." Ele respirou profundamente e olhou nos olhos dela. "Armaram pra vocês. Ou melhor... a nossa mãe armou pra vocês."

"O que?"

"Me escuta, Rach. Me escuta, porque talvez você me odeie por isso, mas eu não ligo. Eu não posso guardar mais isso. Você lembra quando eu fui te visitar pela última vez em Londres?"

"Claro! Você chegou de surpresa..."

"Eu fui pra te contar tudo que eu vou te contar agora, mas, quando eu cheguei lá, você tava super feliz com o Sam... você tava bem, como eu não te via há muito tempo... e eu achei que eu ia estragar a sua felicidade com esse assunto, sem necessidade nenhuma." Segurou a mão dela. "Eu me arrependo, Rach. Eu devia ter contado, eu...TINHA que ter contado. O Finn NUNCA traiu você."

"Não pode ser... eu vi." Ela falou, quase em um suspiro.

"Antes de ir a Londres, eu tinha ido a NY, e saído com o Saul, e ele tinha ficado muito, muito bêbado." Falou, se referindo a um dos primos dos dois, filho de uma irmã de Shelby. "No auge da bebedeira, ele começou a chorar do nada, e disse que se arrependia de ter feito o que a tia dele tinha pedido... que ele se odiava pelo que ele tinha feito pra você e pro Finn. Aquilo ficou na minha cabeça e, no dia seguinte, quando ele tava sóbrio, eu fiz com que ele me contasse."

"Contasse o que?" Questionou, aflita.

"Que a nossa mãe só fingiu que se conformava com o seu casamento com o Finn. Ela viu que tentar te convencer não ia levar a nada, então fingiu aceitar. Mas ela sempre ia pra casa da tia Sarita e ficava lá horas e horas, reclamando... e a Debbie sempre lá ouvindo. E a Debbie foi outra que jamais se conformou porque o Finn nunca deu a menor atenção pra ela, mesmo ela não sendo nada sutil quando se oferecia pra ele. Eram duas pessoas querendo separar vocês... e nossa tia e nossos primos dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa pelas duas."

"Mas eu VI o Finn e a Debbie completamente nus na cama dela, Noah... não foi a minha mãe quem me contou... e nem o Saul."

"O Saul e o Sid foram levar o Finn em casa naquela noite, e a nossa mãe sabia que isso ia acontecer, porque eu e o Ravid fomos beber com eles, mas íamos sair pra namorar depois. Eles colocaram um remédio forte na água do Finn, quando chegaram lá em casa, pra ele ficar BEM apagado, e carregaram ele pra cama da Debbie." Lamentou.

"E a nossa mãe me levou pra dormir com ela, na casa deles, com a desculpa de que, se eu ficasse em casa, eu ia me enfiar no quarto do meu noivo." Ela disse, devagar, entendendo tudo, e lágrimas começaram a brotar em seu rosto. "Como eu não desconfiei quando ela me levou pra dividir o quarto com uma prima que nunca gostou de mim?" Ficou pensativa por uns momentos, recordando detalhes daquela noite, e viu que a história fazia sentido. "Como eu não desconfiei quando eu chamei o nome do Finn e ele nem se mexeu... e a nossa mãe saiu me puxando e dizendo que era melhor eu nem falar com ele, e cuidar da minha vida?"

"Você tinha dezoito anos e, como você mesma disse, você VIU o Finn lá, deitadão, com outra do lado dele. E ela é nossa mãe! Você nunca desconfiaria da sua mãe." Ele deu de ombros. "Não só você, porque ela também enganou a gente aqui... fez eu, o Ravid e o seu pai acreditarmos que você tinha implorado pra ninguém tocar no assunto, e nós acabamos nunca questionando você."

"E eu achava que vocês sabiam por que eu tinha ido embora. Noah, a nossa mãe... é um monstro!" Disse, enojada, e chorando ainda mais.

Noah tentou abraçar a irmã, para ajudá-la a passar por aquela difícil revelação, acalmá-la. Porém ela se afastou, dizendo-se decepcionada com ele por ter guardado silêncio por um ano, e pediu que ele a deixasse sozinha.

Ficou algum tempo encolhida, com as pernas junto ao peito, tentando entender como poderia uma mãe fazer aquilo com uma filha, não sabendo como olharia de novo para a cara dissimulada de Shelby, sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, por ter acreditado em uma mentira tão grande por tantos anos. A dor era enorme e ficava maior ainda porque, mesmo que não tivesse sido culpa dela, ela agora sabia o quanto tinha sido injusta com Finn, imaginava o quanto ele devia ter ficado destruído, por ter se sentido trocado por um país, por uma faculdade, uma carreira.

Havia apenas uma coisa boa nisso tudo, que era o fato de ela ter voltado a ver Finn como a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era, como o seu Finn de sempre, o seu amor, o seu príncipe!

Ele precisava saber de tudo, para que, mesmo que eles não pudessem ficar juntos outra vez, ao menos ele também pudesse vê-la exatamente como a pessoa que ela era, e o passado tal e qual ele tinha sido, e não como as aparências demonstravam.

Alguém precisava contar tudo a ele, e esse alguém (é claro!) era ela.

* * *

**E aí, gente? **

**Bom, não é nenhuma invenção do outro mundo... já aconteceu antes em novelas e afins... mas foi onde minha imaginação me levou um dia e eu resolvi que deveria escrever...**

**O que acharam?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pedir desculpas virou lugar comum, mas o fato é que fic não tem como ser prioridade, mesmo que seja aquilo que mais nos dá alegrias...**

**Espero que curtam... bjão pra todo mundo que acompanha a história!**

* * *

Finn estava na sala de estar de seu apartamento, lendo o roteiro de um filme de ação que um amigo diretor havia proposto que a GHShow produzisse. Tinha conseguido convencer Artie de que não precisava passar a noite inteira na mansão onde era filmado seu programa, e agora desfrutava, da forma como normalmente fazia, da solidão que estava prestes a perder.

Havia um lado dele que achava isso bom, é claro. Afinal, ele tinha criado o programa porque não estava mais realmente satisfeito com o fato de não ter com quem dividir sua vida, para quem voltar à noite, vozes para encher a casa, grande demais para uma pessoa e alguns empregados apenas. Outro lado, no entanto, tinha dúvidas sobre se seria realmente uma boa ideia ter uma mulher esperando por ele, ansiosa para escutar sobre seu dia e relatar o dela, quando esta mulher não seria realmente aquela a quem ele gostaria de contar sobre todas as suas alegrias, receios, expectativas, sucessos e angústias, e sobre cuja rotina adoraria saber cada detalhe, por mais insignificante que pudesse parecer.

Decidido a não pensar mais nisso, e agradecido pelo fato de ter uma ocupação e não precisar procurar por uma, recorrendo a livros já lidos ou a programas de TV que não distraíam de verdade, Finn se concentrava apenas em ler o longo roteiro e fazer algumas anotações, pois, pelo que estava vendo até aquele momento, o filme parecia se encaixar no perfil de uma das emissoras novas do grupo que ele estava fundando, e precisaria apenas de alguns ajustes e de uma escolha cuidadosa de elenco.

Estava tão envolvido, a uma certa altura, que sua governanta precisou falar o nome dele duas vezes, para que tirasse os olhos dos papéis e se virasse para ela.

"Você tem visita, Finn." Informou a Sra. Glover, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, como ele preferia que todos fizessem. "O porteiro disse ser uma senhorita chamada Rachel."

"Rachel?" Ele se surpreendeu totalmente. "É... tá... tá, tudo bem, eu... eu mesmo abro. Pode ir dormir. Obrigada." Sorriu, já se encaminhando para a porta da sala principal, enquanto ouvia a campainha tocar.

"Finn!" Rachel disse, logo se jogando nos braços dele, aos prantos, sem dar tempo para que ele tivesse qualquer reação.

A única coisa para a qual tinha tido tempo fora para ver o quanto ela estava diferente das últimas vezes em que tinham se encontrado. Pensando bem, ela estava completamente diferente de quase todas as vezes em que ele a tinha visto, depois de seu retorno da Europa. Usava um vestido simples, seus cabelos estavam molhados e um pouco rebeldes, não havia nenhuma maquiagem em seu rosto, e tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o que demonstrava que ela certamente não tinha começado a chorar naquele momento.

Até os sapatos de salto, que ela sempre usava, desde nova, porque não se conformava com sua baixa estatura, apesar de ele achar que esta era uma de suas características mais adoráveis, tinham sido substituídos por uma sapatilha. Foi impossível não reparar, pela diferença que isso fazia na altura em que os braços dela envolviam a cintura dele e na posição do rosto dela pressionado forte contra seu peito.

"Rachel? Rachel, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou, aflito, afastando-a um pouco de seu corpo, para olhar para ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, tentando lhe dar algum consolo. Era óbvio que alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido, para ela estar tão desprovida de sua vaidade usual e soluçando daquele jeito, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam ininterruptamente por seu rosto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua mãe, seu pai, o Ravid... o Puck?" Perguntou pelo último realmente temeroso, não só porque Noah era como um irmão para ele, mas porque acabara de se lembrar que o rapaz havia afirmado que jantaria com a irmã.

"Não." Ela conseguiu controlar um pouco os soluços, para poder responder. "Não... tá tudo bem com eles. Tudo... normal, eu acho."

"Então, o que foi? É... você..." Engoliu seco e com força, sentindo um pânico maior do que ele podia se lembrar de jamais ter sentido antes. "Você não tá... doente, tá?"

"Não, não." Falou, chorando mais ainda. Tudo ficava ainda mais duro, ao ver o homem que ela tinha abandonado, sem que ele tivesse merecido nada diferente de todo o amor que ela pudesse lhe dar, sendo, mais uma vez, doce, amoroso e cheio de zelo. "Eu to bem. Fisicamente... eu to bem."

Ele a abraçou forte, passando uma das mãos em suas costas, com carinho, deixando que ela chorasse um pouco mais. A intensidade do pânico que ele tinha sentido, que felizmente tinha durado apenas alguns segundos, foi a mesma do alívio em saber que ela não estava passando por nenhum problema grave de saúde. Se não se tratava de morte nem doença, qualquer coisa que ela estivesse passando, poderia ser resolvida de algum modo, ou amenizada pelo tempo.

Se ela estivesse com problemas no trabalho, ele mesmo teria um novo emprego para ela, e não era só porque ele a amava, mas também por saber de sua competência. Se ela estivesse desiludida com algum amigo, iria doer por um período, mas depois ela se conformaria, e viveria com os bons amigos que ainda tinha. Se fosse alguma questão financeira, ele a ajudaria a resolver, sem problemas.

De repente, passou pela cabeça dele a possibilidade de que ela estivesse apaixonada por alguém, e de o idiota ter-lhe partido o coração, mas seu lado racional lhe lembrou que ele seria, provavelmente, a última pessoa a quem ela iria querer se mostrar destruída, desiludida romanticamente, principalmente quando ela tinha amigos e um irmão visitando a cidade, com quem poderia conversar sobre o assunto sem constrangimentos.

Foi então que Finn se deu conta de que, qualquer que fosse o problema que a estava perturbando tanto, não fazia sentido algum Rachel ter escolhido ir até ele. Imaginou que talvez o assunto tivesse a ver com ele, mas não conseguiu decidir se isso era bom ou ruim, sem ter uma explicação, sem que ela se abrisse.

"Rach?" Falou, se afastando e vendo que ela chorava bem menos. "Rach, vem cá." Pediu, levando-a até um sofá. "Eu to muito aliviado que não tenha acontecido nada com ninguém da sua família... e que você não esteja com nenhum problema de saúde. E... eu nunca me negaria a consolar você, a te abraçar, te ajudar num momento difícil. Mas eu to confuso! Você precisa se acalmar e me dizer por que eu. Por que você veio até aqui... em vez de, sei lá... falar com o seu irmão, com um dos seus amigos..."

"Eu precisava te ver." Interrompeu, respirando fundo e lutando contra o nó em sua garganta. "Eu preciso te dizer tanta coisa! Eu preciso que você saiba que..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois voltou a soluçar, e ele se levantou, decidindo que ela precisava de alguma coisa que a ajudasse a se acalmar. "Onde você vai? Fica aqui... fica perto de mim, Finn... por favor, fica perto de mim!" Disse, um pouco mais desesperada do que gostaria, reagindo a torrente de emoções que se formava dentro dela a cada minuto, desde o momento das revelações do irmão.

"Calma." Disse, sentando-se novamente e secando as lágrimas dela com os polegares, delicadamente. "Calma, eu to aqui. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Deu um sorrisinho e obteve um muito tímido de volta. "Eu só acho que você precisa de algo que te acalme, pra conseguir me falar todas essas coisas que você disse que precisa me falar." Apertou a mão dela, que assentiu. "Apesar de eu mesmo estar ficando meio nervoso." Confessou, levantando do sofá outra vez e passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

"Eu nem sei como começar..."

"Vamos começar tomando um vinho, ok? Nós dois precisamos relaxar."

"Finn, é importante. Eu não vim até aqui pra tomar vinho com você e colocar o papo em dia. O que eu tenho pra te dizer é sério... é grave! É MUITO grave!" Ele desistiu do vinho e ocupou o lugar ao lado dela de novo, que respirou o mais fundo que pode. "Você precisa saber que eu sempre amei você, acima de todas as coisas, Finn. Eu nunca... NUNCA teria deixado você pela Europa, por uma escola melhor, por uma carreira mais promissora." Ela conseguiu falar, enquanto ele a observava, confuso. "Eu AMO ser jornalista... eu gostei de estudar em Londres... mas NADA, nada disso era o que eu mais queria. O que eu mais queria era ser sua mulher!" Voltou a chorar.

"Eu... desculpa, mas eu não to acompanhando, Rachel. Isso foi exatamente o que você fez." Disse, um pouco exasperado, e então pegou uma garrafa de uísque que estava sobre o bar e serviu duas doses, entregando um copo para ela e tomando um bom gole do outro.

"Não." Ela continuou, quando ele já estava sentado de novo e ela também já tinha tomado uma boa quantidade da bebida, com a qual não estava acostumada, mas que era, sim, bem vinda. "Isso foi o que a minha mãe quis que você acreditasse que eu fiz, Finn. Nós dois fomos enganados... caímos numa armadilha. Numa cilada muito bem arquitetada... perfeita... que eu nunca descobriria se o meu primo não tivesse ficado bêbado e contado tudo ao Noah. E se você não tivesse falado pro Noah que a gente tinha se reencontrado..."

"Eu continuo não..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei que você não tá entendendo. Mas eu vou te explicar." Tomou outro gole de bebida, porque só de pensar na história os olhos ficavam marejados e a garganta fechada. "Você se lembra que a minha mãe não queria que a gente se casasse, e tentou me convencer, por muito tempo, a ir pra Londres... não lembra?"

"Claro que sim... eu me sentia super mal, porque ela não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Ficava falando, na minha frente e de todo mundo, que uma mulher tinha que garantir o melhor cenário na carreira... que amor era uma ilusão..."

"Que uma mulher não podia tomar decisões baseada em seus relacionamentos." Ela completou, com o mesmo tom de ironia que ele estava usando. "É CLARO que esse discurso dela não me convenceu... nunca me convenceria! Uma pessoa não é nada sem amor, sem família... e eu não sei disso só agora, eu já sabia disso! Eu já sabia que sem você eu nunca seria feliz, nem em NY, nem em Londres, em lugar nenhum do mundo." As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer, mas ela não se deixou abater o suficiente, pois estava ali para contar o que ele tinha o direito de saber. "Ela percebeu que não ia me convencer e fingiu que tinha se conformado. Como ela era minha mãe, eu não desconfiei. Mas ela não se conformaria NUNCA... e faria o que fosse preciso pra que eu fosse pra Londres, pra que eu fizesse o que ELA achava certo!"

"O que ela fez, Rachel? Ela te amarrou e te colocou no avião... e depois foi dizer pra todo mundo no cartório que você tinha ido embora?" Ele não queria ser sarcástico, mas ele ainda não estava vendo nenhuma lógica na história.

"Não. Ela me fez acreditar que você me traiu." Falou baixinho, humilhada.

"O que?" Ele riu, nervoso. "Sua mãe te falou que eu te traí, depois de tudo que a gente viveu, e você acreditou no que ela disse?"

"Não é tão simples, Finn." Voltou a chorar de forma descontrolada. "Eu vi. Eu vi... ela me fez ver! Você... na véspera do nosso casamento... na cama, completamente nu... com a minha prima." Ela viu a testa dele se enrugar totalmente, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Eu sei! Eu sei que você não fez... que você não transou com ela. Meus primos te drogaram... foi tudo armado. Mas..." Suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada. "Eu vi... como eu ia duvidar do que eu estava vendo?"

Finn se levantou, tomando mais uísque, e por alguns minutos ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala, registrando o que ela tinha acabado de dizer: ele tinha sofrido todos esses anos por causa de uma armação!

Rachel realmente tinha achado que ele não merecia se casar com ela, que ele não merecia o seu amor, porque pensara, por todos aqueles anos, que tinha sido traída por ele, pouco antes do momento em que se tornariam marido e mulher. E a mesma pessoa que fez com que ela acreditasse nisso, e fosse embora por isso, fez com que ele acreditasse que ela não o amava o suficiente, que o havia trocado por outros sonhos, maiores que a história dos dois.

Era muito irritante pensar que Shelby tinha sido tão mesquinha, e manipulado pessoas, incluindo a própria filha, apenas para conseguir que ela tomasse a decisão que ela achava ser a correta. Porém, enquanto o uísque ia entrando no sistema, e Finn ia quase formando um buraco no chão da sala, ouvindo o choro contido de Rachel, que ainda escondia o rosto, encolhida no sofá, o lado bom de tudo aquilo apareceu, como um raio de sol invadindo um cômodo por uma brecha entre as cortinas.

Rachel não era uma mulher egoísta, que o abandonara e ainda o acusara de ter merecido, só porque achava que ele tinha que ter seguido os passos dela, onde quer que ela fosse. Ela era a sua doce, delicada, carinhosa e apaixonada Rachel, que fora, como ele, vítima da tirania disfarçada de uma pessoa sem escrúpulos e muito inteligente.

"Eu sei que eu devia ter confiado em você, Finn. Eu sei!" Rachel disse, de repente, tirando Finn de suas elucubrações, e fazendo com que ele parasse de caminhar feito um doido."Eu fui burra, ingênua, precipitada... e eu entendo se você não me perdoar nunca pelo sofrimento que você passou. Mas eu precisava... eu realmente PRECISAVA que você soubesse que eu te amava. Que eu não te troquei por nada... que eu... nunca te trocaria."

"Rach..." Ele se aproximou, ficando bem perto dela e tomando suas pequenas mãos nas dele. "Você tinha dezoito anos... e, como você mesma disse, você VIU. Eu acho que, se eu visse você dormindo na cama com outro cara, eu também não ia esperar explicações. E, se você tentasse se explicar... negasse o que eu VI... eu, provavelmente, não acreditaria em você." Secou, de novo, as lágrimas dela com seus dedos. "Eu nem tenho do que te perdoar!" Deu de ombros, e ela começou a chorar descontroladamente de novo, se jogando em seus braços.

"A minha mãe é um monstro, Finn! Isso... não é uma mãe." Afirmou, com repulsa, se afastando para olhar nos olhos dele. "Mas... eu devo ser um pouco egoísta também... ter um pouco dela. Porque não deve ser normal o que eu to sentindo, Finn. É normal eu estar um pouco feliz porque foi ela quem me traiu e não você?" Questionou, envergonhada.

Ele deu um tímido sorriso e a abraçou de novo, ficando com ela recostada em seu peito por algum tempo, sentindo o delicioso e suave perfume de shampoo, nos cabelos dela. Com o conforto do corpo dele junto ao seu, ela adormeceu, então ele a levou até seu quarto, colocando-a na cama, para que descansasse, depois das fortes e dúbias emoções que tinha vivido naquela noite.

Quando ele ia sair, e deixa-la à vontade, ela pediu que ele se deitasse com ela, e, por mais alguns minutos, eles ficaram ali, apenas deitados, tão agarrados um ao outro que pareciam até um só.

Ficaram em total silêncio, acalmando os seus corações, sem saber exatamente qual seria o próximo passo, e em que medida as revelações sobre o passado iriam afetar o futuro de cada um.


	27. Chapter 27

**1) Queria agradecer aos novos leitores pelos comentários e dizer que eu espero fazer jus aos elogios tão carinhosos de vocês. Bem vindos! =))**

**2) Preciso informar que, para minha satisfação como pessoa e insatisfação como "ficcionista", eu vou viajar e só vou voltar a postar lá para 10 de Janeiro. Sorry =/**

**3) Provavelmente, teremos mais um capítulo e o epílogo... e fim da fic =/**

**4) FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**5) Espero que gostem do capítulo... não deixem de comentar, ok? Bjãoooooooooooo**

* * *

"Eu ainda amo você, Finny." Rachel quebrou o silêncio, se declarando, finalmente, deitada no ombro de Finn e passando os dedos pelo símbolo da Ralph Lauren na camisa polo dele. "Eu sempre vou te amar, aconteça o que acontecer."

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu, distraído com uma mecha de cabelo dela, que enrolava em um dos dedos, e a viu levantar-se de seu ombro, olhando-o com um sorriso zombeteiro. "É... tá bom. Isso soou bem presunçoso, eu admito." Ele riu um pouco, sem jeito. "Mas é verdade! Eu sei, porque o jeito como você me olha, como você fala comigo, como você sorri pra mim... é o mesmo de sempre. E a maneira como você se entregou pra mim, em Paris, foi tão intensa quanto todas as vezes em que você se entregou pra mim, no passado... desde a primeira vez, quando você era só uma menina ainda."

"Eu nunca vou me esquecer de todas as sensações daquela noite..." Disse, sonhadora. "...e de como eu me senti especial, quando eu soube que também seria a sua primeira vez... que você tinha me esperado."

"Mesmo tendo que ouvir MUITA piada, de todo tipo, dos meus amigos, valeu a pena esperar." Sorriu. "Eu queria que fosse com você e, além do mais, eu achava qualquer uma das garotas com quem eu poderia ter transado vulgares, chatas e pretensiosas... até um pouco perigosas." Afirmou, fazendo uma careta engraçada. "Inclusive aquela sua prima... sobre quem eu tava mais do que certo, no final das contas, né?"

"Vulgar e perigosa é muito pouco pra essa aí." Declarou, irritada.

"É verdade. Aquela ali é..."

"Uma cobra, uma bruxa, uma víbora, o di-"

"Shhhh... calma." Ele pediu, fazendo carinho no rosto dela. "Esquece isso, vai? Não perde um segundo do seu tempo pensando nela... ela não merece tanto! Eu nem devia ter falado nela, pra começar... desculpa."

"A Debbie é fácil de esquecer, Finn. Eu não a vejo há anos... e nem falo com ela. O problema é a minha mãe, que é muito pior! Ela devia querer a minha felicidade... e causou o meu maior sofrimento! E... e tem o meu irmão também." Suspirou."Como o Noah sabia disso há um ano, e nunca me contou? E provavelmente não ia me contar nunca, se não fosse pelo fato de eu e você termos nos reencontrado... como? Será que não passou pela cabeça dele que, mesmo se a gente não tivesse nenhuma chance de voltar atrás e ficar juntos, ainda assim eu merecia saber quem é a minha mãe... o que ela fez pra mim?"

"Rach, eu sei o quanto você tá magoada... e eu também to um pouco, mas, pelo amor de Deus, não dá pra comparar o Puck com a sua mãe! A sua mãe agiu por egoísmo, pra conseguir que você fizesse o que ela queria. O Puck... eu tenho certeza que ele só queria te proteger... que ele acreditou que ele tava fazendo o que era melhor pra você, meu amor." Ela abriu um sorriso enorme de repente, contrastando com o semblante triste que ela ostentava, segundos antes, em razão do assunto. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo também.

"Você... me chamando de seu amor."

"É o que você é..." Deu de ombros. "Eu também te amo ainda, Rach. Nunca deixei de amar, mesmo que eu tenha escondido muito bem isso, até de mim mesmo... que eu tenha sentido raiva, junto com esse amor, por um tempo. Eu também vou te amar pra sempre, haja o que houver." Os dois trocaram aquele tipo de sorriso que um reservava somente para o outro e apenas para os momentos de maior intimidade.

Tudo o que Finn desejava, desde que soubera a verdade, era beijar Rachel, tocá-la, fazer amor com ela pelo resto da noite e madrugada adentro. Porém ele preferira esperar um pouco, não tendo certeza de que deveria avançar nessa direção, afinal de contas toda a revelação podia ter um lado bom, mas isso não mudava o fato de que a garota acabara de ter uma grande decepção com a própria mãe e estava triste por causa disso.

Ele escolhera apenas ficar perto dela, oferecer o seu abraço, e deixar que ela chorasse ou pensasse em silêncio. Porém a declaração que ela fizera, o jeito como ela o estava olhando, o sorriso apaixonado em seu rosto, o corpo dela tão colado ao dele e o jeito como ela estava se agarrando à sua camisa lhe pareceram pistas suficientes de que ela o queria também.

Então ele enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dela, na altura da nuca, aproximando seus rostos, e deslizou o nariz pelo dela, lentamente. Os dois fecharam os olhos, aproveitando o contato tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pleno de afeto. O amor que nutriam um pelo outro não disputava mais espaço com qualquer sentimento negativo, era agora o rei do pedaço, o senhor do castelo. Voltara a ser o sentimento sem máculas que tinha sido um dia, o que significava que a entrega podia ser também total, desmedida.

Seus lábios se procuraram e saudaram um ao outro algumas vezes, até permitirem que também as línguas tivessem seu ansiado encontro. Finn puxou o corpo de Rachel, para que ficasse completamente sobre o seu, e, enquanto mantinha uma das mãos segurando firme a nuca da garota, acariciava, com a outra, a parte das costas dela que o vestido não cobria. Ela passava levemente as unhas pelo couro cabeludo dele e pelo pescoço, já querendo intensificar o contato entre eles.

Quando os beijos, a princípio calmos, lentos, foram dando lugar a outros mais ansiosos e rápidos, e as mãos já não conseguiam parar em um só lugar, se espalhando por seus corpos, deslizando ou apertando, Rachel se afastou, ajoelhando entre as pernas de Finn. Ela tirou o vestido, ficando apenas com uma pequena calcinha e ele, se deliciando com a imagem dela, se levantou um pouco, livrando-se da camisa, rapidamente.

Ela o empurrou de volta para a cama e distribuiu beijos por seu maxilar, pescoço, peitoral e abdômen, enquanto ele apenas desfrutava. No entanto, quando ela desafivelou o cinto dele, abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, e fez menção de liberar seu membro, já completamente rígido, foi a vez dele de empurrá-la para a cama, ficando por cima, e de acarinhar e beijar todo o seu corpo, com adoração.

Somente depois que ela estava completamente nua e que ele já tinha provado o gosto de sua excitação e de seu prazer, ele tirou o resto da própria roupa. Como veio ao mundo, deitou-se sobre ela, equilibrando o peso nos cotovelos, e beijou sua boca repetidas vezes, guiando seu membro até a intimidade dela, lubrificando-o com a excitação novamente crescente dela, e finalmente penetrando devagar, sentindo, desfrutando em sua plenitude o contato.

Entre gemidos, respiração ofegante, coração acelerado, corpos suados, quadris executando movimentos ferozes, línguas travando uma batalha sem vencedor e mãos operando mágica em pontos estratégicos, os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer. Se jogar cada um em um lado da cama e olhar fixamente para o teto foi a reação natural àquela sensação insanamente fantástica que um proporcionava ao outro, e que parecia ainda melhor, cada vez que era experimentada.

Depois de um tempo, Finn sugeriu um banho, no qual eles acabaram transando de novo, com a ansiedade de quem quer recuperar o tempo perdido. Após o banho, ela vestiu uma camisa dele e aceitou o vinho que ele tinha oferecido mais cedo, e eles acabaram tomando metade da garrafa, juntos, sentados à mesa da cozinha, saboreando alguns queijos, frios e pães. Com toda a confusão, Rachel não tinha comido nada do jantar que ela estava preparando para ela e o irmão e, finalmente, a fome se apresentara com força total.

Os dois conversaram sobre tópicos que eles antes evitavam, como seus amigos da adolescência e suas famílias, e, aproveitando a oportunidade, ele conseguiu convencê-la a conversar com o irmão, antes que ele deixasse Los Angeles. Os dois sempre tinham sido os melhores amigos do mundo, e Finn não achava justo que isso mudasse por causa de um segredo que Puck tinha guardado com o propósito de não levar problemas à vida da irmã.

De mãos dadas e sorridentes, os dois voltaram para o quarto, onde se aninharam um no outro, prontos para se entregar ao sono. No entanto, as trocas de olhares levaram de novo a sorrisos, os sorrisos levaram de novo a muitos carinhos e beijos, os carinhos e beijos a declarações de amor, e as declarações à vontade de se amar de novo. Era uma vontade à qual eles não podiam e sequer queriam resistir.

"Meu amor." Disse Finn, invadindo de novo Rachel, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos dela, enquanto bebia, se embriagava da imagem da mulher que ele amava com loucura e que, depois de tanto tempo, podia ser dele, para valer, de novo. "Minha Rachel. MINHA." Repetiu, para ela e para si mesmo, como se precisasse disso para acreditar realmente.

"Finn." Ela gemeu de volta. "Meu Finny." Respondeu, sentindo as mesmas coisas que ele.

Dessa vez, junto com o êxtase, veio a estafa e, quando Rachel pode perceber alguma coisa de novo, estava sendo acordada com muitos e muitos beijos suaves em suas costas nuas, e já era manhã. Abriu os olhos para ver Finn já banhado e vestido, usando uma calça jeans escura e camisa social, e os cabelos bagunçados que ela adorava. Sorriu, recebendo de volta o sorriso torto que a fazia tremer por dentro.

"Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir, meu amor." Ele disse, fazendo carinho no rosto dela. "O Will e o Artie já me ligaram uma meia dúzia de vezes cada um... e os meus assistentes já me mandaram várias mensagens, dizendo que eu já to atrasado pra minha primeira reunião."

"Sério?" Ela fez bico.

"É sério." Ele lamentou. "Mas você pode dormir mais um pouco... ficar até a hora que você quiser. E a minha empregada já sabe que você tá aqui... e do que você gosta no café... então, quando quiser, é só ir até a cozinha e..." Ela o interrompeu com um beijo, que ele, é claro, correspondeu, e os dois se separaram, sorrindo. "Eu preciso MESMO ir." Ele suspirou, insatisfeito. "Mas você já sabe... é só ir à cozinha e..." Os dois riram e ele deu mais alguns selinhos nela, saindo apressado.

Rachel se jogou na cama, feliz, mas não dormiu novamente. Ela se espreguiçou um pouco e depois foi tomar um bom banho, decidida a sair da casa de Finn já com metade de sua preparação para o dia de trabalho feita. Colocou o vestido simples que usava na noite anterior, mas caprichou na maquiagem, usando os itens que carregava na bolsa, e ficou faltando apenas passar em casa para trocar a roupa por algo mais adequado à sua posição de executiva.

Entrando na cozinha da casa de Hudson, encontrou duas mulheres simpáticas e prontas a servirem o café da manhã perfeito, e, como estava com fome e não tinha muitas coisas gostosas em sua própria casa, aceitou tudo que elas ofereceram, com prazer. Enquanto uma delas terminava de arrumar panquecas em um prato e a outra fazia um suco, caminhou pelo cômodo, observando tudo, e foi então que ela viu algo que a tirou da bolha de felicidade que ela tinha construído em volta de si.

Na porta da geladeira, um calendário lembrava que, naquele mesmo dia à noite, seria a final de A chave para o coração. Rachel tentou não deixar que isso a atormentasse muito, afinal Finn tinha afirmado várias vezes que a amava, na noite anterior, e ela sabia que ele tinha sido sincero. No entanto, ela era uma mulher adulta e sabia que o amor nem sempre é suficiente, que ele não resolve tudo, e que não era justo esperar que Finn mudasse todos os seus planos de vida, tudo que ele tinha arquitetado, somente porque ela havia reaparecido na vida dele e eles tinham descoberto que as supostas lembranças do passado eram equívocos.

Rachel tomou o café da manhã com calma, passou em casa, foi para o trabalho, e agiu como se fosse um dia como outro qualquer. Deixou em uma gaveta o celular, cujo número Finn tinha desde a primeira reunião de que os dois tinham participado, para não ficar checando o aparelho toda hora, torcendo para que ele ligasse. Caso alguém precisasse falar com ela sobre trabalho, a pessoa ligaria para o escritório. E não quis nutrir esperanças nem mesmo quando recebeu flores, com um cartão que dizia "Eu te amo pra sempre", pois a frase poderia significar uma despedida carinhosa, poderia significar simplesmente que ele a amaria à distância até o fim dos dias.

Finn, por sua vez, passou boa parte do dia aflito, porque Rachel não atendia suas ligações. Não quis ligar para a redação da revista, pois imaginou que talvez ela não gostasse de interferências da sua vida pessoal em seu trabalho, mas não conseguia entender por que, depois da noite anterior, ela poderia não querer falar com ele.

Isso até pouco depois da hora do almoço, quando ele teve a ideia de ligar para casa e perguntar à Sra. Glover se tudo tinha corrido bem no café da manhã, e a perspicaz senhora lhe revelou que a senhorita Berry parecera desanimada depois de ficar um bom tempo olhando fixamente para o calendário que ele tinha grudado à geladeira. Ele sabia muito bem o que havia no calendário, e entendeu na mesma hora que Rachel estava distante por causa da final do programa, na qual ele deveria escolher aquela que seria a futura senhora Hudson.

Finn tentou ligar mais algumas vezes para Rachel, mas as tentativas continuaram sendo vãs, então eventualmente ele desistiu, e decidiu que seria mais proveitoso continuar com a outra parte de seus planos. Pediu a Harmony que enviasse flores para a editora-chefe da TVZoom, com um cartão escrito por ele próprio, e ligou para Will e Artie, que precisavam ser os primeiros a saber de suas decisões.

No final do dia, depois de várias reuniões importantes, seguiu para a mansão onde era filmado o reality show do qual era protagonista, a fim de gravar o último programa. Tinha certeza de que tudo correria bem, mesmo que houvesse sempre um lado triste em todas as coisas, e que alguém sempre acabasse saindo machucado.

Rachel entrou em seu apartamento algumas horas depois, tirou os sapatos e se jogou no sofá. Antes de sair da editora, tinha resgatado o celular da gaveta e vira várias ligações perdidas de Finn, mas tinha sido tarde demais e, quando ela tentara retornar, era o celular dele o que estava desligado. Não fora nenhuma surpresa ouvir a mensagem inconfundível da caixa postal, afinal já era quase hora do programa ao vivo, mas, ainda assim, tinha doído. A vontade de ouvir a voz dele era muito grande, e o arrependimento por não ter ficado com o celular por perto, enorme!

Rachel mal tinha se jogado no sofá da sala quando o telefone dela voltou a tocar e a encher seu coração de esperanças de novo, mas, infelizmente, a foto de Mercedes apareceu no visor, mostrando que era a amiga quem estava tentando falar com ela, e não Finn. A princípio, ela nem atendeu, mas decidiu fazê-lo, preocupada, quando Jones insistiu pela sétima vez, porque isso não era muito do feitio dela.

"Rachel Berry..." Praticamente gritou a outra, sem deixar que ela sequer completasse o 'alô'. "Você PRECISA... eu estou dizendo PRECISA... ligar AGORA essa sua televisão na GHShow! Isso já não é um código rosa, mas um arco-íris inteiro!"

Rachel não se arrependeria, nem um pouco, de seguir o conselho da amiga e sintonizar a TV no canal 39, naquela noite estrelada e quente de uma quinta-feira não-qualquer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo bem longo porque é o último... depois, teremos só um epílogo, com uma singela surpresa. **

**Espero que gostem =)**

**p.s.: tem uma parte Sebastana no começo do capítulo... quem for Brittana, me desculpa, mas cada fic é uma fic, né? apesar de na série eu torcer por elas... ;)**

**p.s.2: não fiz revisão pra postar logo, então perdoem erros...**

* * *

Sebastian tinha acabado de se preparar para apresentar a cerimônia das chaves, quando viu Quinn entrar, com o semblante desanimado, em um dos carros da GHShow e suas malas serem colocadas no porta-malas pelo motorista. A expressão cabisbaixa dela foi refletida no rosto dele, que assumiu que, se ela estava indo embora, Finn havia escolhido Santana, antecipadamente por alguma razão, ou a garota tinha desistido, o que também só deixava a concorrente latina no páreo, para se casar com seu chefe e se tornar a Sra. Hudson.

Aquela ideia o deixava muito mais triste do que ele gostaria de admitir até para si mesmo, porque Santana tinha um efeito sobre ele que nenhuma mulher jamais havia conseguido ter. Antes de conhecê-la, ele era o exemplo de mulherengo, um destruidor de corações, que só se preocupava mesmo em não engravidar nenhuma garota, pois sabia que esta seria uma responsabilidade da qual não teria como fugir. Não tinha sentimentos, apenas desejos, sensações, atração e o prazer da satisfação que o corpo de uma mulher poderia proporcionar.

Agora, ele estava sentindo uma necessidade dela que só poderia imaginar ser aquilo que chamam de paixão ou até amor, mas ele não podia tê-la e ela seria de outro, jurídica, física e emocionalmente. Pela primeira vez, Sebastian Smythe estava experimentando a sensação de ter o coração despedaçado e aquilo machucava tanto que ele tinha até uma vontade louca de pedir desculpas às mulheres que tinha magoado.

No entanto, o famoso apresentador de TV era um cara tão sortudo que, apesar de merecer todo sofrimento, ele não durou mais que quinze minutos. Da mesma forma que ele tinha visto Quinn ir embora de "mala e cuia" da mansão onde gravavam, ele viu Santana deixar o local nas mesmas condições, apesar de a expressão facial dela ser um pouco menos macambúzia que a de sua companheira loira. Não chegou a ficar confuso mais do que alguns segundos, porque Artie apareceu ao seu lado praticamente no mesmo momento, dizendo a ele que poderia ir embora, porque não haveria filmagem alguma com ele.

"Como apresentador, eu não deveria pelo menos anunciar quem o Finn escolheu, mesmo que ele já tenha feito a escolha? Eu to confuso." Disse ao diretor.

"Não, não... o Finn vai entrar direto e falar. Você pode mesmo ir, cara." Assegurou o outro, já olhando em outra direção, preocupado com alguma coisa importante que precisava fazer.

"Ele escolheu a Santana, não foi?" Questionou, com medo da resposta, mas precisando dela.

"Não, o Finn nunca se casaria com a San, cara. Eu acho que ela é uma irmã pra ele." Respondeu, distraído, já saindo de perto do colega de trabalho e indo lidar com pendências relacionadas ao programa, cuja parte previamente gravada estava sendo transmitida.

Sebastian ficou alguns segundos processando a informação. Talvez ele jamais fosse ter uma chance concreta com Santana, mesmo que ela não se casasse com Finn, mas talvez a vida fosse louca e injusta o suficiente para que, mesmo ele não sendo digno disso, ele tivesse, sim, esta chance. De um jeito ou de outro, só havia uma forma de saber, e esta forma era ir atrás da garota e abrir seu coração, pela primeira vez.

Ele pegou seu carro e correu, como nunca antes, pela estrada que ligava o local da mansão ao centro de LA. Foi fácil localizar o automóvel que levava a garota, pois não se tratava de um percurso movimentado, principalmente àquela hora da noite, e o motorista dirigia em uma velocidade moderada, sem nenhuma pressa. Munido de esperança apaixonadamente insana, buzinou, sem parar, espantando o condutor e a morena, e não desistiu até fazer com que o carro parasse no acostamento, onde encostou também o seu.

"Eu preciso de você, San!" Ele disse, assim que ela saiu do carro, irritada. "Eu preciso de uma CHANCE... só uma chance pra mostrar que eu posso fazer você feliz... que eu posso mudar, que com você eu quero mais que só sexo, pela primeira vez na vida."

"Sebastian, por favor..." Pediu, revirando os olhos.

"Sou eu que to pedindo por favor. Uma chance! Você não vai se arrepender, gata."

"Eu já te falei, Sebastian. Eu te disse que você mexe comigo, mas que tem uma coisa que eu quero mais do que ficar com você. Eu quero uma família, eu quero filhos... eu quero um companheiro, e isso não mudou só porque não vai poder ser o Finn."

"Eu posso ser tudo isso pra você. Eu posso." Ele viu a expressão de total descrença no rosto da garota e teve certeza de que, naquele momento, seria necessário um gesto maior, mais radical. Porém, nada o pararia quando o assunto fosse Santana Lopez e ele sabia que tudo que ela quisesse ele daria, apenas para não perdê-la. "Casa comigo, San." Pediu e ficou de joelhos, em pleno acostamento. "Santana Lopez, você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Seu... seu maluco! Seu LOUCO! A gente tá no meio da estrada! Levanta, Dio mio!"

"Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não disser que aceita se casar comigo... que vai ser minha... pra sempre!" Falou, sério, deixando a menina paralisada.

"Tá. Tudo bem, eu... eu me caso com você." Disse, abrindo um sorriso, e sentindo imediatamente as mãos dele em seu quadril, os pés saindo do chão, a boca mais gostosa que ela já tinha provado tomando a sua novamente.

Enquanto isso, na mansão, as coisas estavam corridas, e Artie estava bastante ocupado quando foi abordado por uma confusa e preocupada Mercedes. Assim como Sebastian, ela tinha visto Quinn e Santana entrarem em seus carros e, do mesmo modo que ele, não compreendera o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que estava no local para acompanhar a última cerimônia das chaves.

"Se a cerimônia vai ser em outro local, Artie, não me leve a mal, mas nós temos que ser transferidos pra lá também. O contrato de vocês com a revista nos dá o direito de presenciar tudo, não é?"

"Não se preocupe, Mercedes. Você aqui vai presenciar tudo o que há pra ser presenciado. Não vai perder nada." O rapaz pareceu pensativo, por algum tempo, e então sorriu, tendo uma ideia. "Eu poderia deixar você se surpreender junto com todos, mas vou te dar uma informação, porque... não sei... talvez você queira usá-la de algum modo, antes mesmo da parte ao vivo do programa entrar no ar." Piscou, antes de continuar falando.

Não foi uma conversa longa e nem muito cheia de detalhes, mas foi o suficiente para que Mercedes tivesse a certeza de que deveria ligar para Rachel e fazer com que ela visse o que seria transmitido. Quando Berry ligou a televisão, ainda estava com a amiga na linha, e reclamou um pouco, pois o canal passava apenas comerciais naquele momento e ela estava com medo do que viria, mas Jones foi persistente e não deixou que ela desligasse o aparelho. Permaneceu na linha telefônica até a vinheta do programa entrar e, então, disse que iria desligar porque precisava prestar atenção também.

"Olá. Boa noite." Finn cumprimentou os telespectadores de seu programa, e respirou fundo.

"_Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu estou aqui, falando diretamente pra vocês, em vez de estar junto com a Quinn e a Santana, fazendo a última cerimônia das chaves, e pedindo uma delas em casamento. Eu sei que muitos ficarão decepcionados com o que eu tenho pra dizer, mas eu pessoalmente não posso fingir que estou nem um pouco triste com a minha decisão. _

_O fato é que esta noite eu não vou escolher nenhuma das duas meninas para ser a senhora Hudson. Eu já conversei com elas, que entenderam o que aconteceu, já deixaram a mansão e serão indenizadas pelo tempo que passaram aqui... por terem se dedicado ao programa, pensando ter uma chance de se casar comigo. _

_A verdade é que eu tinha, sim, a intenção de me casar com uma delas, quando o programa começou. É preciso que vocês saibam disso! Eu idealizei o programa, sem esperanças de encontrar alguém do jeito tradicional, e querendo formar uma família... ter alguém com quem dividir a minha vida. _

_O que eu não esperava era acabar reencontrando, enquanto o programa estava sendo gravado, a pessoa com quem eu sempre quis me casar... e com quem eu continuo querendo me casar... e de quem a vida tinha me separado, há muito tempo. Ela é a única pra mim... a única pra quem eu quero voltar todas as noites, com quem eu quero acordar todos os dias, com quem eu quero que os meus filhos se pareçam. _

_Se eu escolhesse a Santana ou a Quinn hoje, eu acabaria não me casando com quem eu escolhesse. Eu estaria enganando a cada um de vocês que assistiram ao programa, eu estaria enganando a garota que eu escolhesse... enganando a mim mesmo... e magoando a mulher com quem eu quero me casar, se ela me aceitar. _

_Por isso, eu não tenho escolha, esta noite. A única coisa decente que eu posso fazer é pedir desculpas a cada um de vocês, que assistiu o programa, esperando ver um conto de fadas acontecer na tela... duas pessoas se apaixonarem e ficarem noivas no final. Eu tenho um compromisso com a verdade... um compromisso comigo mesmo e com todos vocês... que eu não posso deixar de lado, mesmo correndo o risco de desagradar grande parte do público e até os meus parceiros de trabalho._

_Eu agradeço a atenção de vocês e desejo sinceramente a todos uma boa noite."_

O discurso de Finn não foi nenhuma declaração de amor, afinal ele não estava ali falando para Rachel, e sim para os telespectadores, que não tinham por que participar da intimidade dos dois, mesmo que ele suspeitasse que alguns até se interessariam, que o programa final faria mais sucesso se ele fosse bem dramático e emocionado. Ele tratou a coisa com a objetividade necessária, torcendo, é claro, para que a maioria entendesse a atitude dele, mas tomando-a de qualquer modo, mesmo correndo o risco de que ela não fosse compreendida, porque era mesmo a sua única opção.

Finn sabia que, se escolhesse Santana, a amiga fingiria, sem problemas, para a imprensa, que depois a relação tinha dado errado e o casamento havia sido cancelado. No entanto, ele se sentiria realmente muito mal em enganar as pessoas e, além disso, tinha a impressão de que Rachel talvez não entendesse a armação e ele não poderia correr o risco de acabar com qualquer chance de ficar com ela finalmente para o resto de suas vidas.

Rachel assistira a tudo, quieta, de pé, no meio da sala de TV de seu apartamento. Sorria feito uma boba e chorava, ao mesmo tempo, quando Finn se despediu. Não importava nem um pouco se as palavras dele não tinham sido direcionadas a ela ou não tinham sido melosas, porque a decisão tomada por ele, a corajosa e arriscada decisão de um grande empresário comprometido com seu público e patrocinadores que, naquele momento, tinha preferido pensar nos dois em primeiro lugar, era a maior declaração de amor do mundo!

"Ele ainda tá aí?" Perguntou a Mercedes, para quem ligou imediatamente, sem nem dizer "oi".

"Tá, sim. Tá uma loucura isso aqui... todo mundo querendo falar com ele. No telefone dele, no do Artie, em outros daqui..." Respondeu Jones.

"Não deixa ele ir embora, porque eu já to entrando no elevador e indo praí AGORA!"

"Como eu vou segurar ele aqui, mulher?"

"Se vira, Mercedes!" Ela escutou a outra rir e riu também da própria ansiedade. "Eu tenho certeza que você dá um jeito, só... por favor, não deixa ele sair daí. Eu preciso falar com ele." Acrescentou, aos suspiros, enquanto a amiga assegurou que iria fazer o impossível.

Não foi, contudo, necessária qualquer interferência de Mercedes. Finn teve que falar com pelo menos meia dúzia de pessoas, inclusive a própria mãe, que não esperava que ele ainda quisesse se casar com Rachel, depois de tudo, e só depois de protestar muito aceitou conversar com o filho mais tarde, para que ele lhe contasse tudo o que ela não sabia sobre fatos do passado e do presente do casal. Felizmente, a repercussão do programa, com a exposição sincera dos sentimentos feita pelo protagonista da atração, tinha sido bastante positiva e, por isso, nem os patrocinadores estavam aborrecidos, como ele esperava.

"Finn?" Hudson devolvia o celular de Will, usado para falar com um parceiro comercial, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

"Rachel?" Mostrou-se surpreso com a presença dela. "Meu amor, eu te liguei tanto..."

"Eu aceito." Ela disse, afoita, interrompendo.

"O... o que?" Ele nem conseguiu processar.

"Eu aceito, Finn. Eu aceito me casar com você! E, dessa vez, é pra valer, eu... eu posso te pegar na cama com as quatorze participantes do programa, que eu expulso todas elas de lá, porque você é MEU, Finn Hudson. Só meu." Os dois riram e ele segurou o rosto dela, se aproximando e beijando seus lábios, apaixonadamente.

"Como as notícias correm, né?" Ele brincou.

"Você falou na TV, né?"

"Você viu?" Franziu a testa, e a enrugou ainda mais quando ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo. "Eu não imaginei..." Interrompeu a frase no meio, ao ver que ela trocava olhares e sorrisos com Mercedes e Artie, parados não muito longe dos dois. "Ah! Entendi... é claro. Temos bons amigos, bem intencionados... mas o fato é que, se eu soubesse, eu tinha sido mais romântico. E isso tirou as minhas chances de fazer o pedido também... de me ajoelhar e tudo mais. Eu queria isso, caramba! Mas parece que a senhorita nunca vai me dar essa chance de ser tradicional e romântico." Riu, lembrando que no passado também não tinha feito um pedido realmente a ela.

"Tradicional, até pode ser. Mas você já me fez um monte de surpresas românticas... lindas." Beijou-o, várias vezes, como se só os dois estivessem ali, apesar de a movimentação continuar frenética na casa e de o celular dele continuar tocando em seu bolso.

"Tem uma coisa tradicional que eu ainda posso fazer." Declarou ele, de repente, piscando. "Produção, serve aquela champagne pra todo mundo e vamos brindar, galera. EU TO NOIVO!" Gritou, abraçando de lado uma Rachel subitamente tímida, que foi, em seguida, agarrada pela melhor amiga, enquanto começavam as comemorações que varariam a madrugada.

Depois disso, a semana foi uma loucura só! A sexta-feira de folga de Finn foi passada todinha na cama com Rachel, que também recebeu folga depois que seus superiores ficaram sabendo de quase toda a sua história com o rapaz. No sábado, os dois voaram para Las Vegas, para conversar com Noah e assistir à luta dele, e acabaram saindo de lá casados, porque Rachel insistiu em não esperar mais um segundo, uma vez que era para os dois serem marido e mulher havia oito anos àquela altura. No domingo, passearam com Puck, que contou ter conhecido uma garota nos bastidores do campeonato, com quem sairia à noite, e pareceu muito empolgado. Na segunda, visitaram Carole, que estava morando com o marido em Washington, para explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido, e a mulher acabou chorando abraçada a Rachel, e se oferecendo para ocupar o lugar de mãe deixado por Shelby.

De volta a LA, Finn carregou Rachel para dentro de casa nos braços, como manda a tradição, e fez amor com ela na cama que agora era oficialmente dos dois. Mesmo cumprindo com suas obrigações de trabalho, os recém-casados conseguiram se organizar durante a semana para que a mudança de Rachel fosse feita, e o apartamento ficasse com jeito de lar de uma família e perdesse a aura de casa de homem solteiro. Também fizeram testes de aproximação entre Uno e as gatinhas da morena, e surpreendentemente descobriram que seria possível uma convivência pacífica, para alívio do casal.

No sábado seguinte, tudo estava ajeitado, e Kurt e Blaine insistiram para que eles pelo menos comemorassem a união com os dois, Mercedes, Artie, Will, Emma, Santana e Sebastian, em um bar recém-inaugurado em Santa Mônica. Então, Finn fez uma reserva em um dos melhores restaurantes daquela mesma praia e levou Rachel para jantar, antes de irem encontrar os amigos, pois ainda tinha algumas surpresas para ela.

Os dois foram encaminhados a uma área mais reservada do restaurante, para que não fossem incomodados ou fotografados por paparazzi, e receberam a carta de vinho das mãos de um garçom, que, em seguida, os deixou a sós. Depois de terem escolhido seu vinho e sido servidos, receberam cardápios e, sem perceber que Finn apenas a observava, Rachel abriu o dela, conversando distraidamente.

"O que é isso, Finn?" Perguntou, fingindo irritação, mas sorrindo, depois de passar os olhos no cardápio que, em vez de trazer opções de pratos com carnes, aves e peixes, trazia opções de salões de festa, datas e locais para lua-de-mel. "Eu já sou sua mulher e não pre-"

"Não precisa de nada disso, pra ser feliz... eu sei. Mas eu não posso querer compartilhar a nossa felicidade com todos os nossos amigos e a nossa família? Não posso querer te ver vestida de noiva, em vez de usando um vestido QUASE branco, comprado num saguão de hotel? Não posso querer passar férias de verdade com você, num lugar diferente... ter a nossa união abençoada?"

"Claro que pode." Ela respondeu, acariciando a mão dele sobre a mesa.

"Ótimo!" Ele sorriu, amplamente, fazendo um sinal, para que ela recebesse o cardápio de verdade do garçom, e explicou que ela poderia escolher tudo com calma depois, que tinha sido só um jeito divertido de pedir para eles se casarem de novo, com pompa e circunstância.

Os dois comeram, enquanto ela falava de trabalho, mas Finn não conseguia se concentrar, nervoso com a aproximação da última surpresa da noite, que veio junto com a sobremesa.

"Eu sei que é estranho um anel de noivado, depois do casamento." Finn se apressou em dizer, enquanto Rachel abria a caixinha da Cartier. "Mas eu não tive tempo antes, já que não ficamos noivos nem dois dias inteiros." Riu. "E da outra vez eu só tinha dinheiro ou pras alianças ou prum anel..."

"É lindo, amor! Lindo! Coloca pra mim." Mandou, sorridente, e ele o fez, beijando o dedo dela, com a aliança e o reluzente solitário.

"Além do mais..." Ele continuou. "Na sua posição, vai cair bem uma joia como essa." Falou, em tom jocoso, afinal ele não era de dar valor a essas coisas, somente queria conduzir a conversa.

"Na minha posição de esposa do dono de uma grande emissora de TV?" Ela acompanhou.

"Também... mas, na verdade..." Pigarreou. "...eu estava me referindo mais à sua posição de Presidente da TVZoom No Ar."

"O que?" Ela perguntou, quase se engasgando. Sabia muito bem tudo sobre a nova parceira de Finn com os RIB, que consistia na criação de um canal do grupo GHShow somente sobre o próprio mundo da TV, com exibição de making of de outros programas, entrevistas com celebridades, notícias sobre elas, etc., mas aquele negócio de presidente só poderia ser piada!

"Eu e os RIB conversamos ontem e concluímos que você é a pessoa perfeita. Dizer que nós queremos que você seja nossa sócia não faz sentido, porque você já é dona de tudo junto comigo... mas nós queremos que você seja a principal responsável pela emissora. O que você me diz? Você... aceita esse novo desafio?" Sorriu, mas o sorriso dela foi ainda mais amplo.

"Finn!" Ela saiu da cadeira, indo abraçá-lo, sentando-se no colo dele, sem cerimônia. "Esse é o melhor presente de casamento de todos! Mas... eu não sei... será... será que eu..."

"Não é um presente, Rachel. Não é. Eu tinha pensado em você, é claro, mas eu esperei e foram eles que sugeriram o seu nome. É pela sua competência que a gente tá te fazendo esse convite e não porque você é minha mulher, apenas."

Ela sorriu e beijou Finn, de novo e de novo. Os dois terminaram o jantar e foram beber e dançar com amigos, e, na segunda-feira, Rachel assinou um contrato e se tornou, pouco antes dos vinte e oito anos, a presidente de uma emissora de TV que se tornaria uma das maiores do país.

Naquele momento, se sentia abençoada, completa como mulher e profissional, eufórica. A sua felicidade não tinha tamanho, não podia ser descrita em palavras. Ela duvidava que as coisas pudessem ser um dia melhores do que naquele exato momento de sua vida.

Não estava atenta, no entanto, ao fato de que tinha ao seu lado alguém como Finn Hudson, que se esforçaria a cada dia, a cada minuto e segundo da vida dele, para mostrar que, nisso, ela estava completamente errada!


	29. Chapter 29

**É com um misto de tristeza e alegria que me despeço dessa fic... espero que a sensação de vocês seja parecida e terei feito um bom trabalho.**

**Beijão e OBRIGADA a todos que me deram força para continuar cada vez que eu desanimava... obrigada por todas as reviews! Love you...**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Impressionada, Rachel observava a queima de fogos que iluminava e coloria o céu, marcando a despedida do ano de 2012 e comemorando a chegada do ano de 2013. O ano que se encerrava tinha sido um marco na vida de Rachel e seria sempre lembrado, mas o novo ano era bem vindo e também prometia lhe trazer muitas alegrias.

Enquanto olhava a festa, com Finn atrás de si, agarrado à sua cintura e com o rosto colado ao dela, tinha algumas rápidas lembranças dos últimos meses, e ainda ficava surpresa com quanta coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Em primeiro lugar, tinha voltado aos Estados Unidos, depois tinha acontecido seu reencontro com Finn, a aproximação hesitante dos dois, a inevitável entrega, julgamentos equivocados, a raiva tentando eclipsar o amor, a revelação da verdade sobre o passado, e a união, finalmente, de duas pessoas que jamais poderiam ficar separadas.

Então, de repente, ela tinha mudado de estado civil e de endereço, incorporado um novo sobrenome a seu nome de solteira, e assumido o principal cargo em uma das novas empresas de um novo grupo que já nascia grande e promissor, porque ligado a uma das emissoras mais tradicionais e respeitadas do país. Sabia que estava assumindo uma grande responsabilidade, porque Finn estava apostando alto neste novo projeto de canais por assinatura e, além disso, mais uma vez os RIB estavam confiando na competência dela, mas isso não a assustava. Na verdade, ela estava mais animada do que nunca com o trabalho, e cada novo desafio apresentado acabava representando um novo sucesso, uma nova conquista, que era muito comemorada por ela, o marido e os seus, agora, sócios.

Em meio a tudo isso, ela ainda tinha planejado uma festa de casamento, que tinha dado um trabalho muito maior do que ela poderia imaginar, mas no final tinha sido maravilhosa, fazendo valer a pena cada minuto de ansiedade e de estresse. Felizmente, ela tinha dividido a organização com os amigos Mercedes, Kurt e Blaine, que continuava sendo seu assistente no trabalho aliás, e com Santana, que cuidava também do próprio casamento, que ocorreu uma semana antes do dela.

A melhor amiga de Finn se tornara também grande amiga sua, com a qual dividia as alegrias e também algumas eventuais inseguranças de mulher. Nada mais natural do que irem juntas aos floristas, aos salões de festa, aos serviços de Buffet, aos fotógrafos e até ao ateliê de Kurt, no qual conheceram Lady Flammour, que idealizou os lindos vestidos com os quais as duas se casaram.

A jovem e promissora estilista, amiga de Kurt, também desenhou o modelo de Quinn Fabray, que ficou pronto em tempo recorde, para o casamento decidido de última hora. A princípio, Rachel tinha ficado um pouco receosa, ao saber que a participante do programa de Finn que mais tinha se aproximado de se casar com ele seria sua cunhada, mas à medida que o tempo foi passando ela foi aceitando melhor a ideia e, quando a garota ficou grávida e Noah resolveu apressar o casamento que ele já queria, ela não teve alternativa senão aceitar a loira e ajudá-la com tudo.

Rachel acabou ficando até feliz com aquela novidade. O irmão, que já estava querendo voltar a morar nos Estados Unidos, se mudou para um apartamento em Los Angeles, bem próximo ao dela, logo depois de conhecer Quinn, que tinha sido levada ao camarim no dia da luta em Las Vegas por um patrocinador, e se apaixonar à primeira vista. Além disso, ela ia ter um sobrinho e crianças eram o seu ponto fraco! Tamanha felicidade fez com que ela até abrisse mão de seu momento de glória, da possibilidade de ser o centro das atenções, e sugerisse um casamento duplo, que foi aceito por Finn, Noah e Quinn, sem nenhuma hesitação.

Então, no dia oito de dezembro de 2012, pouco depois das oito horas da noite, loira e morena entraram no grande e luxuoso salão de festas de um hotel de LA, onde um pastor ecumênico abençoou a união dos dois casais, e um juiz de paz celebrou o casamento civil de Quinn e Noah. Os quatro abriram a pista de dança, cumprimentaram convidados, fizeram brindes e ouviram discursos de familiares e amigos, incluindo um emocionado Leroy, que sempre desejara a união de sua pequena a Finn, desde quando ele era apenas um filho de enfermeira.

Mais tarde, embarcaram em um avião particular fretado por Finn, indo para a lua de mel organizada pelos dois rapazes, em um local que seria surpresa para suas esposas, mas que eles suspeitavam que conseguiria agradá-las, pois a programação seria bem variada. Puck tinha conhecido parte do país que iriam visitar, porque este havia sediado um evento de MMA meses antes.

Pousaram no Brasil, mais precisamente em Rondônia, no dia seguinte, e descansaram o dia todo, animados para, no dia seguinte, conhecer a Estrada de Ferro Madeira-Mamoré e seu museu, as Três Caixas D'Água, também conhecidas como As Três Marias, e a Reserva Extrativista do Lago do Cuniã. Passaram ainda mais um dia no Estado, fazendo arborismo em um Hotel Fazenda da região, para então seguir para o nordeste do país.

Sua primeira parada foi no Ceará, em Fortaleza, onde visitaram a Beira Mar e outras lindas praias, como Iracema, Mucuripi e Praia do Futuro. Os quatro se divertiram feito crianças no Beach Park, andaram de jangada e bugue, partindo da bucólica Cumbuco, comeram delícias de frutos do mar no Coco Bambu e até experimentaram Baião de Dois e Paçoca, mas não tiveram coragem de encarar Buchada, Sarapatel ou Panelada.

Dias depois, chegaram a Alagoas, onde curtiram as praias da capital, Maceió. Conheceram as piscinas naturais da praia de Pajuçara, vislumbrando as várias espécies de peixes ornamentais ali encontradas. Caminharam pela belíssima orla e degustaram a típica tapioca. Visitar o Pontal da Barra, onde rendeiras tecem à margem da Lagoa Mundaú e navegaram de escuna entre as ilhas das lagoas, testemunhando o encontro apaixonado de suas águas com o mar.

Visitaram ainda cidades históricas, como Marechal Deodoro, Penedo e Piranhas, interessantes por conservar vestígios de seu passado colonial, antes de voar novamente e despontar na Bahia. Lá, ficaram encantados com as ruas sempre cheias de som, com outras belas praias, com os manguezais, com as igrejas, como a de Bom Jesus dos Passos e a de Nosso Senhor do Bonfim. Quinn não parava de comer cocada e Rachel comprou um monte de CDs, pois se apaixonou pela música animada e contagiante do Estado.

Muito diferente era o Estado que escolheram visitar na Região Sul, mas não menos bonito e interessante. Foi magnífico observar o verde da Serra Gaúcha, com seus parques ecológicos, se refrescar nas cachoeiras da região, se aventurar no rafting, mas o que Rachel mais apreciou mesmo foi fazer a rota do vinho e visitar Gramado, onde se encheu de chocolate, sem medo sequer de engordar.

A última parada foi a região Sudeste, onde conheceram primeiro Minas Gerais e São Paulo.

Apesar de não serem católicos, eles adoraram as igrejas barrocas de Mariana. Ficaram totalmente relaxados com as termas de Araxá, local em que também visitaram o museu de Dona Beija, e pescaram juntos, cavalgaram, fizeram trekking e trail de moto. Puck saltou de asa-delta em Poços de Caldas, mas seus três companheiros não tiveram a mesma coragem.

Na maior cidade do país, sobrevoaram de helicóptero os arranha-céus e passearam pelo Parque do Ibirapuera, onde viram as obras do Museu de Arte Moderna, o Pavilhão da Bienal e o Pavilhão Japonês. Comeram em uma deliciosa cantina italiana e em um restaurante japonês de ótima qualidade, dançaram em uma casa noturna badalada, e jogaram dardos em um pub igualzinho a qualquer pub tradicional inglês.

Sua última parada foi no Rio de Janeiro, onde estavam agora, observando os fogos explodirem no ar. Era o melhor Ano Novo da vida de Rachel e Finn, e eles não tinham a menor dúvida disso. Aquela festa toda, em uma varanda do hotel, localizado estrategicamente na orla, estava somente coroando o momento, fechando com chave de ouro.

As visitas ao Cristo Redentor e ao Pão de Açúcar, e os passeios pelas praias, onde à noite haviam parado algumas vezes, sentando-se nos quiosques para tomar um chopp gelado, tinham mostrado porque o lugar era conhecido como Cidade Maravilhosa. As idas às cidades serranas de Petrópolis e Teresópolis tinham proporcionado momentos românticos inesquecíveis aos dois casais.

Enquanto beijava Finn, pela segunda vez naquele novo ano, Rachel pensava em como seria bom relembrar aqueles momentos, no futuro, rever as fotos e vídeos que tinham feito, contar as amigos as peculiaridades daquele belo país, de povo simpático e criativo.

Eles iriam embora no dia seguinte, e é claro que dava um pouco de nostalgia antecipada o fim da lua de mel, porque ela e Finn não poderia mais ficar grudadinhos, uma vez que teriam que voltar a suas rotinas, ao trabalho de casa dia, e eles tinham ficado mal acostumados com o convívio tão intenso.

No entanto, voltar para LA não era uma ideia assim tão ruim. Los Angeles era o lugar que ela chamava de lar agora, e jamais ela havia chamado um lugar de lar com tanto significado quanto o que a palavra tinha naquele momento.

Los Angeles era o lugar em que ela e Finn envelheceriam juntos, viveriam felizes para sempre, até que a morte os separasse... ou até que eles continuassem juntos em outro lugar desconhecido e mágico, possível apenas na eternidade de um amor como o deles.


End file.
